The adventures of Big the Bird
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: The story comes to an end, as Big goes to Bird City(Home Planet)to say goodbye to his parents graves.[COMPLETE! AT DAMN LONG LAST!] R&R!
1. Epi1From Zero to Hero

Warning:

1. This is my very first fan-fiction story ,so don't expect a lot out of it.

2. The hero of my stories ,is copyrighted by me.....so if you want to write a story with him ,please use my name to show he is property of mine.

3. I can promise you there will be guest stars, such as :Sonic the Hedgehog,

Justice League, Kim Possible ,and much more.

And....

4.All of my stories will be crossovers, however, you will only find my stories in

the crossover section(maybe once in a while ,I'll write a crossover story with him and some other heroes).

And now, without anymore talking , I present to you, ...........................................

The adventures of.................

Big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 1=From Zero ,To Hero

Special guest villain=Dr. Robotnik(in this story, he'll be called Dr. Egg-man)

(Before I get started, I just want you all to know.....I came up with Big some years ago, 7 or 8...to be exact , so now I decided to write stories about him ,

so here we go.)

Bird City, The Animal System

24 years ago

Deep within the area of space , where no one can hear you scream, there was a

planet that , unlike any other planet, was a planet ruled by birds, magical birds.

But these magical birds were evil, very evil. However, two of their kind were good, and soon gave birth to our hero of this story(and every one I write)Big the

Bird. When the King of Bird city found out, they put Big in a small rocket (kind of like Superman, isn't it?)and put a small red emerald with him(If you didn't guess, it's a Chaos emerald)and blasted him to space. Once Big left Bird City , his parents were found and killed.

Miami , Florida

8 years later 

Two adults were at a local park:

"Hey Carlos" asked his brother Danny.

"Yea Dan" said Carlos. 

"What do you think is up there" asked Danny.

"I guess we'll never know" Carlos responded.

"What is that" Danny screamed in horror.

Suddenly , from nowhere, a rocket came and crashed on the floor. Carlos and Danny slowly went to the rocket. But then the rocket opened , and an unusual 

person, or thing , came out.

"ooh, where am I" asked the creature.

"you-you-your on the planet earth" Danny responded.

The creature turned around and saw Carlos and Danny. Carlos then stepped up and said "Who are you"

"Do not fear, my name is Big the Bird, and I mean you no harm".

"Where did you come from"

"I came from Bird City" 

"Where's that at"

"The Animal System"

Big then got off and shake the hands of Carlos and Danny, before he left ,Danny 

asked him "What are you "

"I'm a Magical Bird" Then he started to leave ,but Carlos stopped him "Why don't you come with us, we can teach you about the planet ,the humans ,and a

whole lot of other stuff".

Big thought for a minute and decided "All right, but under one condition."

"What"

"I need a place to live"

And so, Big, Carlos,& Danny left the park with the rocket.

Miami, Florida

Today

A shadowy figure stood on the roof of a building. The cape gave way to show the 

face of Big. Then his communicator went off. "Big, are you there"

"I'm here Slimy"

Slimy was one of Big two best friends. In the day, he's a social studies teacher at a high school. At night, he helped Big with his missions.

"There is some weird activity going on at the museum of Miami"

"Is Slug in Trouble"

"Afraid so, Big"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

Big then took out a remote and pressed a button. Then a plane came and landed on the roof. Big jumped in and took off.

Museum of Miami

As the plane landed, Big jumped out and went to the door. Then he took out a gun and pointed it at the roof. Big fired a wire and a hook locked up somewhere on the roof. Big then flew to the roof and found a door. It was unlocked, so he went in.

As he hid near a corner, Big over heard someone talking.

"With this device, I, Doctor Egg-man, will finally find those Freedom Fighters,

and that wretched Sonic the Hedgehog, and there is no one who can stop me"

As he laughed, he didn't noticed Big going to Slug and freeing him of the bindings.

"Slug, are you okay"

"Yea, I'm fine. Big, we can't let him get away with that device"

"Why not"

"Because it can detect any form of heat, and it's rockets will automatic lock on to it. Big , I'm too tired to fight so your on your own."

"Good luck finding a way out"

"Good luck to you too, Big"

As Slug left, Big once again went to a corner and saw a giant robot talking to the fat guy.

" Master, someone has released the prisoner"

"What, who"

"I don't know sir. But the power level is high"

"What level"

"Level unable to compute"

"So.........that wretched hedgehog followed me here after all"

Sorry , but whoever you meant isn't here"

Big suddenly jumped out of the shadow and shocked Egg-man.

"What is this? Is this another trick , Sonic"

"I don't know who this Sonic fellow is, but I do know your going to jail"

"Oh, really, Swat-bot........."

"Yes, master"

"Take care of him"

The robot fired a laser at Big, but Big jumped, and released a bird-a rang(a bit different of a bat-a-rang)at the robot, giving him a shut down. All Egg-man did was clapped.

"Well, well, well. Someone smarter than Sonic , has guts, and his own inventions. I like that in a Mobian kind of way"

"I'm not from your planet, that's one"

Big then walked up to Egg-man, with anger in his face, and continued.

"Number two, you don't steal anything in MY town. And number three,

if you ever come back, I'll make personal sure you get a personal beating"

"Who are you to tell me that"

"I'm Big the Bird" And with incredible strength, Big grabbed Egg-man and threw

him to the wall. Egg-man got up, dazed, and said" Also very strong. Very good" Big came up to him again, something 

crashed the roof on top of them and fired a beam at Egg-man.

"Well, until we meet again" Then the unknown ship was gone.

"Slimy"

"Yea, Big"

"Write down the coordinates for a planet called..............................Mobius"

End of Episode 1

**********************************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed this first episode. Next episode, for all you Sonic fans, Sonic

The Hedgehog, will guest star ,so good night. Plus for all who have read this first episode, you will be rewarded by an internet performance by:U2

**********************************************************************************************

U2:It's A Beautiful Day:

The heart is a bloom, shoots up through the stony ground

But there's room, no space to rent in this town

You're out of luck and the reason that you had to care

The traffic is stuck and you're not moving anywhere

You thought you found a friend to take you out of this place

Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace

It's a beautiful day, the sky falls 

And you feel like it's a beautiful day

It's a beautiful day

Don't let it get away

You're on the road but you got no destination 

You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination

You love this town even if that doesn't ring true

You've been all over and been all over you

It's a beautiful day

Don't let it get away

It's a beautiful day

Don't let it get away

Touch me, take me to that other place

Teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue

See China right in front of you

See the canyons broken by cloud

See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out

See the Bedouin fires at night

See the oil fields at first light

See the bird with a leaf in her mouth

After the flood all the colours came out

It was a beautiful day

Beautiful day 

Don't let it get away

Touch me, take me to that other place 

teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case

What you don't have you don't need it now

What you don't know you can feel it somehow

What you don't have you don't need it now

You don't need it now, you don't need it now

Beautiful day

(End of song)

*********************************************************************

I hope you all enjoyed because this is that last time I write a song on a fan-fiction

story.


	2. The bird and the Hedgehog

Warning:

1.I don't like Sonic/Amy love stories, so don't read if you like those kinds of stories. I rather read Sonic/Sally love stories instead (and this is sort of one)

2.Big the Bird is property of me...Carlos Menendez.

3.There are a big chance Big & Sonic will rumble.

4.Dr.Egg-man will now be called Doctor Robotinik because I feel like it.

And....

5.There is a surprise guest star in this episode (or, in this case, guest stars).

And now, It's time for...

The Adventures of...

Big the Bird 

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 2=The bird and the hedgehog

Guest starring=Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters

Surprise guest stars=I can't tell you

Returning Guest Villain=Dr. Robotnik

Miami American Air-force (a.k.a. the M. A. A.),

Miami, Florida

In the main hanger, Big, Slimy & Slug saw the B-plane (Big's plane) loaded into a Bigger craft.

"According to Carlos, It's called the Super Bird. It has a variety of missiles, 2 big guns, a deflector shield, and a hyper drive engine that can get you to light-speed"

"Well guys, I guess this is it"

"Good luck Big"

Slimy then handed the coordinates (to Mobius) to Big. Big boarded the ship and the docking bay was evacuated for the launch.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...

__

Mobius, said Big in his thoughts, _here I come._

...3...2...1...BLAST OFF

There was a roar of the rockets as the bay doors opened, and the Super Bird flew into the air.

"I hope Big comes back"

"So dos I Slug, so do I"

Justice League Watchtower

It was quiet at the watchtower, no reports, no missions, no nothing. Batman looked through the glass window, and saw the Earth. He was about to leave when something caught the corner of his eye. It was the Super Bird, and Big

saw an unknown watchtower. Batman saw him right back through the mirror and

wondered_. Who ,or what, is that. I better go investigate._

"Batman"

Batman turned around and saw Wonder Woman's face. _What's she doing here?_

"What are you doing here ,alone"

"It's a long story"

"Why don't you tell me about it"

As Batman began to explain, Big entered the coordinates and went into light-speed.

30 minutes later,

Planet Mobius

Big got out of light-speed and saw the planet. _So this is the planet Mobius. I_

better take a closer look. Big then took the Super Bird into the planet's atmosphere. As he entered the planet, he was amazed at how big it's forest was.

As the Super Bird came to a stop, Big set the controls to automatic and went to the main hanger.

Knothole Forest

Big got off the plane and used the remote to send it back into the air, until called for. Then he started to walk around a bit. He walked until he heard a noise:

"I'm gonna get you"

Big leaned over a bit to see a small fox. But he was shocked to see it could walk, talk, and has 2 tails.

"Sugar-fox, that's enough"

He hid behind a tree and saw a bunny. But it too could walk, and talk. However it also seemed to be half bunny, half robot.

"Tails"

"Yes, aunt Bunnie"

"We gotta get back to Knothole Village"

"Okay aunt Bunnie"

As they disappeared into the woods, Big got out of his hiding spot.

"Man, this is some weird planet. I don't know what's going on but I'm gonna find

out"

Then he stopped himself. _What am I doing? I'm not here to see walking, talking_

animals. I'm here to find that fat guy. If Slug is right about that device, then all heck could break loose on this planet. Then a second thought came to him. _If I _

follow them, maybe they can tell me where to find him. Yeah, that's a great idea.

And so he followed them, silently, but he did. All the way until he reached their hidden village.

Knothole Village

Big was amazed when he got there. He quickly hid somewhere no-one would see him.

"Hey bro, long time no see"

"Hey Sonic"

__

Sonic, Big though, _Where have I heard that name before? _Then he remembered his encounter with Doctor Robotnik, _Of course. the fat guy mentioned that guy._

So he wasn't crazy after all. Sonic looked like a blue hedgehog with quills, and red shoes. Big didn't notice someone with a branch come up to him. Then his head rang_, Spider-sense, danger. _By the time he turned around , it was too late

as he was smacked unconscious.

"Princess Sally, Princess Sally"

A weird squirrel with boots and a vest came and said "What happened"

"I knocked out a spy of Robotnik"

20 minutes later

Big woke up not only with a big headache, but tied up to a tree as well.

"Robotnik sent you to spy on us , didn't he"

Big started to get angry and said "I'm no one's spy, that's one "Then he faced

Sally and said "Number two ,I'm not here to spy on you people or whatever you are" Then the rope began to break "And number three, I suggest you run for your life, as well as everyone else "Sally , with bravery in her eyes, said "Why should we" .Then Sonic spoke "Yea, why should we" All Big said was "Because you don't how strong I really am" Then he broke the rope completely and Sally had a look of horror in her face "Other than Bunnie and Sonic , no one could ever break out of that rope" "Well, things change" Then everyone ran for their lives.

"Sugar, you just made a big mistake" Bunnie charged, but Big took out a bird-a-rang and threw it at her head , knocking her out. Then Sonic spoke "If you wanted a fight that bad ,you got one" Big taunted Sonic and said "Just bring it"

Sonic ran up to Big and smacked him square in the gut "He's fast ,really fast."

As Sonic came to smack him again ,Big jumped up in the air , and was able to avoid Sonic's attack. _How did that guy do that? _Sonic though as he stopped, _If he jumps again, I'll roll into a ball and take him down. _Sonic started to run to Big

again, but Big knew what Sonic was gonna do, and moved to the side, with Sonic passing him instantly. _I passed him again, now I've got one trick left that even he can't get out of. _Sonic then ran back to Big, but this time, he started to circle him. Big though to himself: _At the speed he's doing, he's trying to put me in a small twister. _Big was right, as Sonic finished the twister and Big was spinning.

__

There's only one chance I can get out of this. If I can go the opposite way, then 

the twister will break up, and I'll be free. So Big started to fly the opposite way, and Sonic saw the twister breaking up. "You gotta be kidding me, he broke out"

As the twister disappeared , Big was no where in sight. "Hey, he's gone"

"That's what you think" .As Sonic turned around, Big gave Sonic a hard smack to the face, and he went flying to the tree, actually getting stuck(his quills impaled themselves to the tree, getting him stuck)to the tree. As Big came closer, Bunnie had woken up from her nap and extended her arm to grab Big, but Big saw it coming and grabbed her hand, stopping it's movement. "That's impossible" Bunnie cried, as Big sended her arm right back at her, throwing her some yards away. Big turned around and saw a strange fox wearing on a uniform and sticking out a sword at Big. "You will not harm Sonic for I am Antoine, one of the most bravest of the Freedom Fighters"(I'm gonna write whatever Antoine says in English, because it's a bit hard to write it the way he talks)Big took the tip of the sword with his right hand, and bended it "Watch where you point that thing , or you'll poke someone's eye out". Antoine dropped his sword, and ran in fear. Then the little fox boy got in front of Big and pleaded "Please don't hurt him, Sonic is my best friend." Big felt something stir in his heart and went to Sonic.

__

Well, Sonic thought, _looks like this is it. _But Big , instead, got Sonic unstuck.

"Wha-what," Sonic said in shock. "What are you doing"

"Getting you unstuck. What does it look like"

"Why"

"Thank your little friend for that"

They both looked at the fox boy, then back at each other.

"I guess you do have a heart"

"Of course I do. No one is that heart less"

Sally and Bunnie saw what Big did and went to find out what was his real purpose in Knothole.

"Thank you for getting Sonic unstuck. Now, who are you"

"My name is Big the Bird. I'm from the planet Earth" 

"What are you doing here on Mobius"

"I'm here to look for someone called Dr.Robotnik"

"Why him"

"He took something from Earth that can detect any kind of body heat, then has missiles automatically lock on to it"

"How did you find this village"

"I followed those two" Big pointed at Bunny and the fox boy." I needed to know 

where I can find Dr. Robotnik" Sally pointed out to him "You can find him in Robotroplis" "Where exactly is that at" This time Sonic spoke "Outside the forest,

and through a pipe line "Big was finally relieved and decided to leave, but Sonic stop him. "Listen, tonight some of us Freedom Fighters are gonna sneak into town, to blow up a Swatbot factory. On the way, we can point to a direction where you can get to Ro-butt-nik's fortress. So you can come with us, or walk around blind" Big thought , and decided "All right, I'll follow you guys. But no tricks" Sally then stepped forward" Just so you know we are, I'm Princess Sally 

Acorn" Then she pointed at Bunnie "This is Bunnie Rabbot" From nowhere, Antoine appeared "That's Antoine d'Coolet" Finally Sonic introduced himself

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, The fastest hedgehog on Mobius" "What about me Sonic" Then Sonic looked down "And this is my little buddy ,Miles 'Tails' Prowler, but call him Tails" With the Freedom Fighters on Big's side, there was only one thing to do" Let's do this then"

Night-time 

Robotroplis

At a pipeline , Sonic ,Sally, and Bunnie came out. But where was Big?

"Hey Big" Sonic shouted "Come on out"

Big came out of the pipeline, with a confused, yet shocked face as he saw the city." Not a pretty site, I can tell" Sally then gave Big a good detail what happened. "A few years ago, Robotnik invaded the city and turned all the residents into his robotized slaves" Big became a bit sad, but had to focused on 

__

his mission, not theirs. As they came to the factory, Sonic pointed a path to Robotnik's fortress. Big shaked Sonic's hand and said "Thank you for your help,

but now I must go alone" So Big went the way to Robotnik's lair, but Bunnie stopped him "Here's something for good luck" and gave him a peck on the check. Then she left. Big just stood their, puzzled by what just happened. Then

he shaked that thought off and continued on his way. _Robotnik, _Big thought, _get ready, because here I come._

As for the Freedom Fighters, Sonic and Sally gave Bunnie a weird look.

"What" Bunnie in a confused look said "It's not like you two don't do it all the time" They both sighed in unison(or together)and went on their way. But Sonic was already having second thoughts.

Big was half way there, when he noticed Sonic coming. "Change your mind"

Sonic responded by saying "Yea. You don't know the way, so I'll take you to him.

But only because I want a piece of him too"

"All right, as long as you walk"

They both stayed quiet , until they got to a small ventilation staff. Then they got in , and Sonic directed him to Robotnik's 'main room'.

"Ready, Sonic" Sonic was shocked, but managed to make a smile.

"Ready,...Big"

"Then let's go"

Robotnik's lair

As they approached the main control room, Big and Sonic saw Robotnik talking

to some of his Swat bots.

"Today ,at last, we will find Knothole Village, and capture those Freedom Fighters once and for all. hahahahahahahahahahahaha"

"That's what you think ,fatboy"

Suddenly, Big and Sonic jumped out of the ventilation staff and faced the evil doctor.

"What, That wretched hedgehog and the bird from Earth. How did you get here."

"I have my ways" Robotnik shouted "Swat-bots, attack" Sonic said to himself "Here we go again"

Robotnik unleashed 12 Swat-bots, with Big and Sonic dividing 6 each. Big thrashed the robots with his super strength, while Sonic did a spin dash and

chopped them into pieces. "Well, Robotnik"...Big said to him, "Looks like it's

2 to 1, right Sonic" Sonic responded "Right, Big" Robotnik looked like all was lost. "I guess there's only one thing left to do" "What's that, Big" Big stared

at the stolen device and took out a small vial. "This" Then he threw the vial on the floor, and Big ,Sonic, and the device disappeared. Robotnik became angry

and shouted "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG"

Knothole Village

The next morning

Everyone gathered to see Big leave, but they were puzzled how he was gonna leave. "Really, how are you going to leave Mobius" Tails asked. "You'll see"

Was all Big said. Then the B-plane showed up, and Big put the device in his cape. "Goodbye Big, I hope we see you again" Big looked at Bunnie and said "I'll

be back, I just don't know when, but I'll return soon" Then Sonic came to him and 

shaked his hand "Good luck on Earth" "And good luck taking down Robotnik"

Then Big boarded his plane and left. As the B-plane left, Sally went to Sonic and

asked him "So you took Big to Robotnik, didn't you" Sonic look at Sally nervously

and said "Yes, I did, why" "Oh, you'll see" Bunnie sighed :_Here we go again._

M.A.A. Base

Everyone laid waiting for Big's return as Slimy and Slug waited the most of all.

Suddenly , the Super Bird came into port and shut down. Big came out, and everyone cheered .

"Big"

"You Guys"

Big, Slimy, and Slug reunited with each other after a long day, and couldn't wait

to tell what happened on his crazy adventure in Mobius.

Gotham City

The Batcave

Batman prepared his stuff, as if he were going somewhere, by then Alfred came

"May I ask where your going" Batman looked at Alfred and said "Miami"

End of Episode 2

**********************************************************************************************

In the next 3 episodes , the Justice League's Batman will guest star. For all you

Justice League and Batman fans, please tune in. This is Carlos m. saying.........

Good night, and God bless us all. 


	3. The Dark NightPT1

Warning:

1.Be advised, this will not take place in Gotham, but in the city of Miami.

2.There is a possible chance Batman and Big will rumble.

3.The Justice League will only be involved in the beginning of this Episode, and won't return until the end of Episode 5 .

And.......

4.As always, Big is property of mine, while Batman is property of DC Comics.

And now on with the show............

The adventures of.........

Big the Bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 3:The Dark Night....... (part 1 of 3)

Guest Starring: Batman

Also (In a brief appearance):The Justice League

Justice League Watchtower

(An odd way to start off this story, so what)

The members of the Justice League gathered at the meeting table, but Batman looked like he has other plans. Finally, Superman broke the silence:

"All right everyone, since where all here, lets get on about what mission we have today" However , Batman stood up. "Batman" Superman asked "Is there something you have to say" All Batman had to say was "Yes" Superman asked

again "And what exactly would it be" What Batman was about to say was about to be a bit shocking "I've decided to take a temporary leave of absence" Everyone opened their mouth's "Why" Batman simply answered "Something has come to my attention in Miami" Then J'ohn asked "What could it possibly be" Batman took out a folder with information and pictures. "8 years ago, a unknown

rocket crashed in Miami. When it crashed, the rocket was never found. It had a passenger, and something else. And just yesterday, I saw who was in it. So I decided to go to Miami to find out how much he's change, and anything else"

Wonder Woman stood up "I'll go with........." Batman stopped her "I'm going solo on this one" Then he left. "Wow" was all Flash said "The bats wants to go it alone" Everyone just ignored him. Then Superman spoke up "Well, on with the meeting"

Miami, Florida

Downtown

The city streets were quiet. But three punks just robbed a jewelry store.

"How much do you think we got on this jewelry"

"That depends"

"Depends on what"

"Depends on how much time you'll all be in jail"

Then Big appeared from nowhere "It's the bird, shoot him" Big dodged all the bullets and beat up the thugs, then tied them up somewhere a police cop would find them, and returned the jewelry to the store.

"Thank you Big , God bless your heart"

"Thing nothing about it"

Then he disappeared ."He must be a sign from God, that good will always prevail"

Miami International Airport

An unknown plane had just landed. "Unknown plane, please identify" 

"Batman" Then the front of the plane opened up, a ramp came down, and the Batmobile drove off into town. "Was it just me, or was that **the **Batman"

Miami, Florida

Downtown, 3 hours later

Big had decided to call it a night. He was on his way home , when he heard an unknown voice "So your this, so called , _hero_ of Miami" Big looked around , but no-one was around. Then the voice spoke again "I know you came here to Earth 8 years ago" Big looked around again, but he saw nothing, however he saw someone hiding in the shadow. _Someone's here, _Big thought, _but I'll let him keep talking. _Then he left. Batman was puzzled, how could someone not be afraid of him. His answered was about to come. Big then reappeared behind him, and carefully tapped his shoulder. Batman turned around and saw Big ,face to face.

"Who are you" Batman didn't answer. "I'll say it again.....Who are you" This time Batman answered "I'm Batman" Big was shocked. _The Batman, in my hometown? Oh my God. _Now it was time for Batman to ask the questions.

"Now, Who are You" Big answered "My name is Big, Big the Bird"

"How did you get behind me without me knowing"

"Old trick of mine, still handing now a days"

"Where did you come from"

"Bird City. It's in the Animal System"

Batman has one last question for Big. "How did you become the hero of this town"

"A humongous fire broke out at a hotel, I thought it was the perfect chance to be a hero. So I risked my life to helped those firefighters in that building and got everyone out in time. Then I helped them cool the fire off. Everyone was happy, and they clapped not just for the firefighters, but for me as well. Even the firefighters themselves clapped for me and said 'Kid, you proved yourself today to be a true hero.' Ever since, I knew it was my dream to be a hero, and I succeeded"

"So, now a days ,you protect this city from evil"

"You might say that"

Miami Port

"Hurry up boys, or we'll miss our appointment with the bats"

"But boss, why would the bat be in Miami"

"I don't know but I will find out"

Then he started laughing, and the shadow revealed himself as ....................

The Joker

TO BE CONTINUED

End of Episode 3

**********************************************************************************************

I know it was short, but anyhow. Now with The Joker in Miami, what awaits our heroes. Tune in next time, and God bless America.


	4. and the clown prince of crime PT2

Warning:

1.The Joker is the villain of this and next time's Episode.

2.Batman and Big will team up......... for the first time ever.

And..................

3. Someone is stalking Big(oh no)

And now on with the show.........

The adventures of..............

Big the Bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 4=.....and the Clown prince of Crime............(part 2 of 3)

Repeat guest star=Batman

Special guest villain=The Joker

Bayside

Downtown Miami

5 guys walked around the deserted place with tubby guns, looking to see if anyone was still there. "This is sector 1, Sector 1 is clear"

"This is sector 2,cleared"

"This is sector 3,cleared"

"This is sector 4,cleared"

"This is sector 5,cleare.......aaaahhh"

Then his walkie- talkie went dead. The remaining four got together and looked around, but no-one was there.

"I wonder, how did his walkie-talkie went dead"

Then two figures appeared behind them and one of them said:

"Why don't you ask us"

They turned around and saw Big and Batman with no.3 saying "Aahh, shoot them" Batman beat two of them up, while Big bended the other two's guns and 

smack their heads together, knocking them out cold.

"We better call the police and leave"

"I already got that covered"

Big took out a small device, turned it on, and placed it beside the villains, while Batman tied them up. By the time the police got there, all that they found was a card from Big and Batman saying: _Put these guys away for a very long time._

As for the small device, it instantly vanished.

Big and Batman stood near a closed bridge, thinking.

"Something's not right"

Batman looked at Big, puzzled, "What do you mean"

"I can feel it. Something is not right in Miami"

"You just need some rest, I'll see you tomorrow night"

"But how will I know where to find you"

"You'll find out" And then Batman left.

"Maybe I will" And Big went the way home. However he didn't realized that someone was stalking him. "Soon , my idol" The stalker spoke "Soon we shall

meet" ,and the stalker vanished from sight.

Miami port

A cab appeared driving in the middle of the night. Then he saw someone shouting "Taxi". So, naturally, the driver pulled over, but was then assaulted and

knocked unconscious. "Sorry my friend" as the driver was pulled out, "But I'll be needing this taxi"(anyone can tell it was The Joker at this point in time, continuing the story)Then he drove off. Big , however, saw this attack. "Something was wrong the whole time. One of Batman's villains is in Miami,

and I'm not surprised it's The Joker. Oh, man , this is not good"

Big followed The Joker's trail until he got to an abandoned warehouse.

"Boys"

"Yes, sir" 

"It's time for some shut eye. Let's call it a night, and began my evil plan tomorrow night"

"Yes, sir"

As they all fell asleep, Big quietly went in and saw a piece of paper. Big quietly went to it and saw what the Joker had in plan for Batman.

The next Night 

Big noticed someone stalking him, but pretended not to know .He finally found Batman and went to reveal his bad thought.

"Batman"

Batman saw Big and asked "What's wrong"

"Remember when I said that something was wrong in Miami"

Batman shaked his head yes

"I found out it was true, The Joker is in town"  
Batman was a bit shocked, but couldn't expect this.

"He found out you were here in Miami, and plans to kill you...........tonight"

TO BE CONCLUDED

End of Episode 4

**********************************************************************************************

This one was shorter that the last, but I'll try to make it longer next time. Until then, good night.


	5. meet the strongest bird on Earth Conclu...

Warning:

1.The stalker will be revealed.

2.As all fiction writers do: Big belongs to me, and Batman(and the Joker)belong to DC Comics.

And........................

3.If any fiction writers with their own cartoons are reading this, I hope to make a sort- of- real crossover with your character(right now I have my eye on Scotty CF, and Scotty the Hedgehog).

Enough with the details, on with the show.........................

The adventures of............

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 5=........meet the toughest bird in Miami (The Conclusion)

Repeat guest star=Batman

(once again)In a brief appearance=Justice League

Miami, Florida

Downtown, Night time

"Are you sure" asked the Dark knight.

"I'm 100% sure" Big responded.

"We better take a look at their hideout"

"We can't do that"

"Why not"

"Because it's deserted"

With that Batman sighed. Then Big had a idea. "Batman, why don't we stop him before he carries out his evil plan? Since you know him better that I do, and I know the city better than you do, we'll be able to send him back to jail, agreed" Batman though for a moment then said "Agreed" With that they shaked hands, and left to find the Joker.

As they left, the stalker did so as well, following the hero of Miami.

Justice League Watchtower

Ever since Batman took a temporarily leave of absence, Wonder Woman began to worry. _I hope he's okay, _She thought. J'ohn could already tell she was worried. So was he.

Miami, Florida

Downtown

"Big"

Big talked to Slimy and Slug through his communicator.

"Go ahead guys"

"Big, there's good news, and bad news"

As if he wasn't expecting any. "What's the good news"

"We found the Joker's new hideout"

"What's the bad news"

"It's heavenly guarded"

"Don't worry, we'll get through"

"What do you mean _we_"

Big focused his communicator at Batman for a second, then back at back at him.

"Was that the Batman"

"Yep"

"Dude , Cool"

"Where's the Joker's hideout"

"You won't believe it but, it's the American Airlines Arena"

"Thanks guys, over and out"

Big turned his communicator off and turned to Batman. "Where's the Joker"

"The American Airlines Arena"

So, Big went and Batman followed.

American Airlines Arena,

Downtown Miami

Big and Batman arrived and landed on the rooftop. Big found a door and carefully forced the door to open. There they hid and heard the Joker talk about his ingenious plan " When the bats finds out I'm here in this dumb arena, It will

be the end of BATMAN" As he began to laugh, a bat-a-rang and a bird-a-rang

smacked two of his guards unconscious. "the Bats. So he finally arrived"

"But he's not alone" The Joker turned around and saw Big right in front of him.

"And who are you, a Batman look and act alike" Big became angry "No, I'm the hero of this town" The Joker started to laugh, but Big became more angrier and smacked Joker in the face, sending him flying. Batman took out 5 more guards while Big knocked out 7. Joker got up and said to himself "oh phooey" as Batman punched him in the face, knocking him out. Big stood over Joker and said "Joker , your under arrest for attempted murder, assault with a weapon, smuggling weapons into Miami, and stealing a taxi. Your going back to Arkham "

Miami International Airport

"It was nice working with you Batman" Big was saying his goodbye's to the dark night of Gotham "I hope we can work together again" Just before Batman boarded the plain he said "If your ever in Gotham, look me up. You might be able to find me" Then he boarded his plane and left. It had been a long two night's , but it wasn't over yet. 

Home of Big

The stalker was puzzled, where was Big? "Hmm, where could my idle be"

"Maybe, your idle could be right here" The stalker turned around and saw Big.

"At last, I thought this day would never come, I'm a big fan of yours and I've waited a long time to finally see you face to face" All Big could do was give him a grim face. "So let me get this straight, you have been stalking me for two nights straight, and now your happy to see me? Let me tell you something" Big got closer and the stalker listened carefully "You think I feel cozy being stalked by someone I don't know, no way." Big took off the mask and saw the face of a 18th year old person and continued "Now please listen I don't want you to follow me anymore, all right" He said "Yes, sir " Then he left and Big was on the roof ,alone. "Well, at least both my problems are over" Suddenly , his jewel began to glow , and Big was puzzled "What's going on here "

Justice League Watchtower

Batman entered the watchtower for the first time in two nights and felt at home again. Suddenly, Superman approached him and said "Welcome back, Batman"

Yep, he was home again.

Miami American Air force base

"Carlos"

Carlos turned around and saw Big behind him. "What do you need, Big"

"I need the Super Bird and the B-Plane ready by tomorrow morning. It's time for me to find out what's wrong with this thing " Big showed the jewel to Carlos and 

he asked "Big, where are you gonna find the answer to that"

The only thing Big said left was "Mobius" and then he left.

End of Episode 5

**********************************************************************************************

For all you Robotnik haters, you can take a break.

For all you Sonic lovers, Sonic the Hedgehog will make a return guest star appearance in Episode 6, and Big's World will never be the same again.

But neither will Sonic's world either.


	6. The power of the Chaos Emeralds

Warning:

1.Sonic is property of Sega CO., while Big(and the monster of this story) are property of mine.

2.Once again, I HATE Sonic/Amy pairings, so this will be a (sort of) Sonic /Sally pairing(actually, they'll be flirting with each other).

3.I have a special guest appearance by a Disney character (if you watch her show, you'll have to wait until the next Episode, but she'll be in the end of this Episode)appearing at the conclusion of this Episode.

And..................

4. Bunnie is going to do something 'freaky' to Big. 

And now, without further ado........... 

The adventures of........................

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 6=The power of the Chaos Emeralds

Return guest stars=Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters

Special guest villain=the Mobian Demon

Plus a surprise appearance by=I can't tell you, figure it out yourself

Miami American Airforce base

Morning

The Super Bird was set, and so was the B-Plane. But Slimy and Slug were puzzled, why was Big going back to Mobius?

"Big, really, why"

Big looked at them and said "Something is going on with this jewel"..........Big showed the jewel to them and continued "and I need to know what is it, why is it 

glowing, and what it means" Big than went to the Super Bird but before he did, Carlos presented him with 2 gifts. "Big , On behalf of the MAA, and the city of Miami, we want to give you something's that will help you in your battle against evil" First he gave him a small cannon in the color red "This is the Power Cannon. Don't let it's size disturb you. It packs a punch." Then Slug gave him a claw thingy that you can put on and take off your arm "This is the Power Slasher. It also packs a punch. However, instead of firing a beam, it's like something that you can use in battle. Once you got enough power, you'll be able to use the Slash attack. Big, take care of yourself" Big took his gifts and boarded the Super Bird, for Mobius.

Planet Mobius,

Night time

Big (after a 30 minute trip through light-speed)had finally arrived ,and landed the B-Plane somewhere hidden in the forest. Then he set off for Knothole village. But suddenly he heard an explosion, followed by a rumble. He set off to investigate. Then he heard noises, so he hid behind a tree.

"That's the third one this week."

Big leaned his head over a bit and saw Sally and Sonic.

"Sal, would you take it easy"

"No I can't Sonic. There could be something causing these disturbances. Lets at least see the explosion site this time"

"All right Sal, here we go"

Sonic then swooped Sally off her feet and ran at supersonic speeds to the site.

Big got out of his hiding spot and thought: _What could be causing the explosions and rumbles? I don't what it is, but it's not good, that's for sure._ His jewel began to glow again, and Big took it out. Then he heard another noise, but it wasn't human, or mobian. And then an unknown creature got out of the woods, and eyed Big. It has a weird shape body(not like Hey Arnold's head)with tentacles on the body. "What the heck is that" And as the creature was ready to attack, Sonic from nowhere, grabbed Big and took off for Knothole Village.

Knothole Village

Sonic reached the village and stopped , forcing Big to fly into the Power Ring Pool. "Oh, no. Here we go again" Sonic quickly went to the pool, and asked "Are you okay, sir" Big extended his hand "Yea, as soon as I get up I will" There was something in his voice that Sonic remembered. Than he saw his hand and realized it. Finally Big's head got out and Sonic was shocked "Big, your back"

Big looked at Sonic and said "Of course I am". Big and Sonic went to Sally and said "Hey Sal, looks who back" Sally was also shocked "Big ,your back, but why"

Big began to speak "You see it started............." But then Bunnie, from nowhere, grabbed Big and began to painfully hug him. "Big, I can't believe it, but here you are, flesh and blood. What are you doing here" Big was getting very hurt and managed to say "I'm happy to see you too Bunnie. Now could you please let go"

Bunnie let go and Big continued "As I was saying, before Bunnie began hugging me(painfully), It started last night on Earth, when I helped someone protect their own life. Then my jewel......" Tails interrupted him "What jewel" Big responded "This jewel" Big took out his jewel and everyone stood in awe. 'THE FINAL CHAOS EMERALD" Big didn't understand "The what now" Sally answered his questioned "The Chaos Emerald. It's one/seventh of the most powerful Emeralds here on Mobius. They have unlimited power and if you have all 7 Chaos Emeralds, you can harness it's power" Big didn't understand "So your telling me, since I was a baby, I've been carrying a powerful emerald which, with 6 others like it, can unleash it's power" Now Big had questions "Okay, since that was question number 1,heres question no.2, what the heck was that creature"

Sonic answered that question "That was the Mobian demon. A evil spirit that appears once in a thousand months" Now things were getting out of hands.

"All right, why is it glowing" Sally answered it "It's time to unite the 7 Chaos Emeralds" Big gave out another question "What does that mean" This time Bunnie answered it. "It means, sugah, that they will choose someone to defeat the Mobian Demon in a battle of power, strength, and for the emeralds. Every time the chosen person wins, he doesn't have the heart to destroy the demon which leads to his demise" Big though about it and realized that the Demon must be the reason for the explosion and rumbles. It wants a challenge. "Big, are you okay" Sonic asked . Big gave Sonic an answer "The Demon, as you call it, must be the absolute reason for the explosions and rumbles. It's a message, don't you see? It wants a challenge. It's getting restless and wants a real challenge. Someone with his exact power and strength. Someone who can stand up to him." Then everyone looked at Big. "What"

Shut-out time(or time to get some sleep)

Big went to a tree and tried to get some sleep, but found it hard to do so. Bunnie looked over and couldn't help but letting Big sleep at her hut. So she went to Big and whispered "Want to sleep at my hut tonight" Big got up ,but couldn't do it. "Bunnie, I rather not" Bunnie was a little shocked "Why not " Big answered. "Because I know you have feelings for me" Bunnie was now puzzled "How did you know that" Big smiled "People are like books, their open and easy to read"

Bunnie however also knew something about Big, deep down, he also cared about her. "I know you like me" Now Big was shocked "What, excuse me"

"You heard me, You like me ,yet can't admit it"

"No I don't"

"C'mon, admit it"

"I don't like you, and that's it"

Big looked away, yet Bunnie still thought it was true.

"It you don't like me, why don't you leave"

"Because I have to find out what the heck is going on with the demons, explosions, emeralds, and now with you"

Big held his head like he was getting a migraine, but Bunnie knew how to show Big's affection. She started to walk back to her hut, but faked(yet makes it look real)her robotic knee getting hurt. As any hero, Big acted on his instincts and went to help her. But he couldn't help the feeling Bunnie had some trick up her sleeve, but stayed alert, and made it look like he felt for her trick. Big carried her to her bedroom, set her down on her bed, and started to leave. Bunnie said with a weak voice "Big" Big turned around and went a little close, "Come closer" Big went a little closer. "Come closer" Big went a little more closer. "Come closer, a lot closer" Big went closer, but carefully. He didn't noticed Bunnie's right foot go quietly to the door. As he approached her, Bunnie said "Got you" Big was tricked

after all, as her foot shut the door, locking it. "Bunnie, I though you were in pain"

Bunnie took the only key to the door, and locked it in a small box, locking it in a drawer "I can't believe you felt for it" 

"Actually, I had a feeling you tricked me, but I didn't know you would do something like this" Bunnie smiled "You haven't seen anything yet" She then grabbed Big by the ribs and threw him on the floor. "Big, there is more than one way to make you admit the truth"

(*Don't even think I'm going to write a lemon..........not on Fanfiction.net at least*)

Knothole Village

Morning

Everyone gathered together to find the resting place of the other 6 Chaos Emeralds. On the way, Big was still puzzled why Bunnie did what she did last night(*In short, Bunnie did the dead to him. Lucky bastard*). All of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice getting closer to them. _The Mobian Demon, he's here at last._ Suddenly, the Demon un hid himself and growled at the Freedom Fighters "It's the Mobian Demon. You guys go........"

Big stopped him "No Sonic, I'll take care of him. You guys go" But Sonic knew Big might not stand a chance. "Big, you can't possibly fight that thing alone"

Big stared at Sonic "Sonic, I might not, but I'm going to try, so go"

"But Big..............."

"GO"

Sonic ran to the group as fast as he could, leaving Big to battle the Demon.

"So, you think your going to have your way with me" The Demon growled.

"Than give it your best shot" 

The Demon charged at Big, but Big surprised the Demon, with a few shots to the mid-section. The Demon went back a bit, but sent his tentacles and held Big in place. Big remembered about his new weapons and called upon the Power Slasher, as it magically appeared on his left arm. He quickly chop off the holding tentacles , making them useless. 

"Well, well ,well, looks like I have the advantage"

The demon quickly ran to Big and bit him in the arm, giving extreme pain and getting very worse.

"Let go, damn-it"

Big continually smacked the creature, but it wouldn't let go. Big was forced to use his strength, making it let go. Then ,from nowhere, a blast hit the Demon, getting his attention, while Big disappeared. The Demon turned around, and noticed Big gone. The Demon screamed in anger and went to look for him. 

Meanwhile Big was accompanied by Bunnie to the Emeralds.  
"Thanks for saving my life" 

"Your welcome"

It stayed quiet until they reached the Emeralds, where everyone gathered around Big(after he bandaged the part of his arm that was bitten),Sonic, and Sally, as well as the Chaos Emeralds.

"Since their are two warriors who have proven them selves worthy, One from here on Mobius, Sonic, and one from Earth, Big, we will let the Chaos Emeralds choose" Sally shouted. Big put his Chaos Emerald with the others, and it began a reaction. The Chaos Emeralds glowed and decided.

The energy glowed around Big and Big was shocked. "Big, say the incantation"

The energy told him what it was, and as Big prepared to say it , the Demon reappeared. _Oh, no. Not again. _Everyone saw the Demon and Bunnie shouted "Big ,say the incantation all ready" So with his heart, Big said the incantation to the Chaos Emeralds power.

__

Chaos is power,

power enriched by the heart,

let me use the power,

harness the power,

to unlock the power, 

the power of CHAOS.

With those words ,Big began to glow. His color went from blue to red, his tail grew spikes, his left hand had electricity conducting ,and his right hand the Power Slasher also change color from green to black, as well as become sharper, and he grew hair the color of the Chaos Emeralds(red, blue, green,

yellow, silver, purple, and white).

The Mobian Demon saw how different Big looked. "Big, is that you" Bunnie asked. Big responded "Not Big,............Super Big" The Mobian Demon ran to Super Big, but he gave him a hard kick, sending the Demon flying. The Demon landed, and Super Big summoned his Power Cannon, which turned from red to orange, turning into a Super Power Cannon. Super Big aimed the Cannon at the Demon and said "This is for Mobius" Super Big fired the Cannon and it hit the Demon so hard, all his tentacles were destroyed, but the Demon stood. Super Big went airborne, shouting "Super Slasher", and sliced a really big cut on the Demon. The Demon fell on the floor and exploded, while Super Big made a victory taunt. Suddenly, the Demon's spirit went into the air and disappeared.

Super Big smiled , but then he disappeared and returned to normal Big.

Big looked at what he did and said to himself "Wow, with these powers, I'm stronger than even, and more of a match against opponents than I ever was.

I might just hold on these powers after all"

Then Sally spoke up "There's yours to keep" Big was shocked "What"

Bunnie smiled and said "When the Demon is defeated , the warrior who has won will keep the Power of Chaos for infinity until the day you rest in peace" Big smiled and said "At last things are starting to get better in my life"

Hidden spot

Afternoon

Big hated to admit it, but it was time to go. "I wish you wouldn't go, but It's your decision" Bunnie said. She started to leave, but Big stopped her, tilted her sideways, and Bunnie asked "What in heavens name are you doing" Big said 

"I'm showing you how much I'll miss you until we meet again" And for the first time in his life, Big felt love. 

30 minutes later

"So, he left" Asked Sally when Bunnie returned. "Yep, but do you what to know what's the worst part is" Sally shaked her head yes "How much I'm in love with him" Then Bunnie returned to her hut. Sonic appeared and asked "What's wrong with Bunnie" Sally told him "You wouldn't believe it if I told you" Sonic was a little shocked "What makes you think I wouldn't believe it " Sally got that weird smile.

Sonic knew what happened when she got that look. Sally was about to say something, but Sonic said "Sal, don't even say a thing" Sonic tilted her sideways and kissed her.

Miami, Florida

3 days later

Big looked at the city of Miami, when his communicator went off.

"Hey, Slimy. Something wrong"

Slimy took out a paper and showed Big something about a alien landing.

"Slimy, where did the alien land"

"Big, you won't believe this but, it landed in a town called Middleton"

Slimy showed a picture of the alien ,and Big realized what it was

__

Oh my god , it's the Mobian Demon. 

Middleton

"Doc., what kind of alien do you think is it"

"We will know in a minute"

"Miss Possible, are you okay"

A teenage girl turned around and said "Yea I'm okay"

End of Episode 6

**********************************************************************************************

Well, that's an unexpected ending. So the Mobian Demon survived. Well, anyhow, I will attempt to write the next 3 Episodes with the Disney channel's own: Kim Possible(and you can bet Big & Kim will rumble). Plus I'm bringing

back Super Big for round 2 with the Mobian Demon. I'm going to take a break and then began working on Episode 7. So good night , and god bless us all.


	7. Demon in Middleton

Warning:

1.If you like Kim/Josh, Kim/Shego, or Kim/Will pairings, then I suggest you don't read the next 3 Episodes unless you watch the show or like Kim/Ron pairings.

2. Big, Mobian Demon, and Super Big, are property of mine. Kim Possible and all related things belong to the Disney Channel.

3.Big and Kim are going to rumble.

And................

4.This Episode is in dedication to my mom's cat, who was put to sleep in rather July or August. May her soul rest in peace.

And now, on with the show.....................

The adventures of.......................

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 7=Demon in Middleton (part 1 of 3)

Special guest star = Kim Possible

Repeat special guest villain=the Mobian Demon

Miami International Airport

Morning

Big sat at the controls of the B-Plane. "Big, are you ready for takeoff" Big replied with a thumbs up: _yes_. "Then prepare for takeoff in 12...........

11.............10.............9............8.................7...................6.................5................4........3............2................1.............Hit it" Big turned on his ignition and flew into the air, on his way to Middleton. Big thought in his mind: _All right Big, this is not Mobius, this is Middleton your going to. With the Demon there, it is important to take out both the body and the soul, otherwise he'll get away again. But this time he's going down.......for good._

Middleton

Last night, the Demon arrived on Earth for revenge on Big the Bird. But he crashed on the wrong city(as you may recall in the last Episode),and now he's in a government building, with the teen international hero: Kim Possible. "So Doctor, how much have we learned about this so-called alien" The Doctor responded with a strange response. "Well, miss Possible, it's not an Alien ,but it

is from another planet" Kim was already having problems at school with Bonnie, how could things get worse? "Miss Possible " Kim went to the solider and asked "Is something wrong" The solider looked at everyone and said "Big the Bird is coming" Everyone stopped doing whatever it was that they were, so did Ron. "What did you say" The solider repeated "BIG THE BIRD IS COMING" Everyone(except Kim and Ron)went into a state of panic. "Everyone, everyone, relax. Whoever this Big the Bird person is ,I'm sure he's no match for Kim"

(Author who writes stories: That's what you think)

Middleton Airport

"Sir , I detected something on the radar."

"Is it a plane"

"No way sir, it moving too fast to be a normal plane"

"LOOK"

Everyone saw outside a small plane approach Middleton. Suddenly the B-Plane comes into view and flies straight into town.

"Was that Big the Bird"

"I think it was, kid, I think it was"

Middleton government building

(where the Demon is)

The B-Plane landed on the top of the building, and Big jumped out. He saw 2 guards going to his plane and examine it, like it was an alien. Big sneaked up behind them, and smacked their heads together , knocking them out. Then he found a open door and went in.

A solider saw through a hidden camera Big's arrival and was shocked.

"Sir" The Doctor stopped the examination and asked "What is it now"

Now he got up, took a deep breath ,and said "HE'S HERE" Everyone stopped doing anything they were doing(again) and asked "WHO IS" The solider responded "BIG THE BIRD" Now Kim Possible didn't know who Big was, or how strong he was, but she decided "Whoever this _Big_ person is, I'll stop him. Ron, come on" So off went the international hero with her sidekick, to stop the hero of Miami.

Alien research room

After knocking out a total of 15 guards, Big finally found the Demon. He saw him and said to the Demon(Which obviously couldn't hear him, but actually could)"So we meet again. I know it was tough living thousands of years on Mobius, but now your on Earth." Big then took out his Power Cannon, and aimed at the Demon "And the Mobians you killed, I can't let you get away with it. Not this time, not ever again. And so, I'm sorry to do this, but it's time for you to learn why you don't kill. Not on Earth or Mobius. So say goodnight........Demon"

Suddenly, a hook grabbed on to the Cannon and threw it on the floor. "Your not going to hurt that _thing_ anytime soon" Kim then jumped down and eyed Big, so did he. "And who are you supposed to be " Kim said in response "I'm Kim Possible" Ron eyed the fight carefully, because if Kim needed help, Ron would have to help "Good luck KP" Kim started with a diving kick, but Big grabbed her foot, and threw her on the floor. Kim got up quickly, and kicked Big on the face, but he felt nothing. Then Ron jumped and landed on Big's back , shouting "Yee haw, now lets see how tough you are" Big was getting angry. So he grabbed Ron by the arms ,and threw him off hitting the hard floor. Kim quickly went to Ron's side and asked "Ron, are you okay" Ron just pointed at Big and said "Just go and take him down" Kim rushed to Big and kicked him to the opposing wall.

Big had just had enough. So when Kim went for a second, Big went out of the way, however Kim jumped off the wall, and tackled Big , yet wasn't aware of his power. Big grabbed Kim, swung her around a bit, and gave her a message she would never forget "Listen, I don't know who you are, but when you interfere with one of my missions, you get hurt, very bad" Then ,just as he was about to do it, he just dropped her and said to himself "I can't do this. Taking out a Mobian Demon is one thing, taking out a teenager is something I just can't do" Kim was shocked, of all the villains she had encountered, none had ever had a second thought about taking her out. 'Why didn't you finish me" Big just said "You reminded me of someone close to me. And beside, you have your whole life ahead of you. If I ended your life, I would be no better than that thing" Big pointed to the Demon. Ron started to get up "So you know what that thing is "

Big responded "Yes, that thing is a Mobian Demon" Kim was now puzzled "A what" Big answered "A Mobian Demon. It's a ancient spirit who has killed many warriors in it's past time. Although it lives on Mobius, it came here to Earth, for one reason.....me" Ron asked "Why you, why not KP" Big answered "Because I got an ancient power from Mobius, that can only defeat it. When I first got the power, I gave it a test drive, and nearly totaled it. It's spirit came here to Earth, to find me, and have it's revenge" Then, unexpectedly, the Demon awoke, and gave out a angry growl. It then saw Big and attacked him. He drove Big through every wall, ending up outside. "So, you remember me" Big said with a bit of pain.

The Demon then ran up and bit him in the same arm(in the same spot, as in last time's Episode). Big screamed with pain, and tried to get him off, but this time it wouldn't give. Then, from nowhere, Kim and Ron came and double kicked the Demon in the chest, but the tentacles grabbed them and send them back a few steps, but it gave Big a chance to use his strength. The Demon knew what he was going to do, and put a lot more pressure, and making it hurt a lot more, causing Big's arm to bleed a lot more. Big had enough, and smacked the Demon

square where it hurt, so hard, it caused him to finally let go. The Demon stood back, while Big got in a position to change. "Big" screamed Ron "What are you doing" Big told him in return "Remember when I told you about the powers I got on Mobius" Ron shacked his head yes. "It's time you and your friend saw them"

Kim and Ron looked at Big ,while he got set "All right, it's time to do this again:"

Big said the incantation and prepared to get a big power boost.

__

Chaos is power,

Power is enriched by the heart,

Let me use the power,

Harness the power,

To unlock the power,

The power of CHAOS

All at once, Big changed from his normal self, to the Chaos Emerald powered:

Super Big.(If you want to know what he looks like, and how he got those powers, read last times Episode)

The Demon remembered Super Big, but he gave the Demon a punch square in the face. "Here, try this. It should be a shocking experience" Super Big said to the Demon and gave him a electrical punch, sending him flying. While he was airborne, Super Big jumped into the air, and gave him a flying kick, sending him

crashing on to the pavement floor, while Super Big landed on his feet. Then he jumped into the air and shouted "Super Slasher" Giving the Demon one other cut, and forcing him to fall, making him blow up. But the spirit of the Demon started to fly away, and Super Big couldn't allow this "Your not getting away, not this time" Super Big jumped into the air once more, and grabbed the spirit by the tail, then throwing it to the floor. He landed, then started to make a cross "For all you followers of god, your going to love this" Super Big then aimed the cross at the evil spirit ,and shouted "Sign of Hope" Then he released the cross and it hit the spirit hard enough, to make it fall, and blow up, putting it to eternal sleep.

"Rest in sleep, Mobian Demon" He then made a victory taunt, and returned to normal Big. Kim stared in disbelief as to what she saw. Ron came up to Big and said "That was amazing. How did you learn to do that" Big said in response "After a few years learning how to fight, and defending yourself, it becomes a reflex" Kim now came up to Big and said "I'm impressed, and I'm sorry about attacking you, Big , right" Big took out his arm and said "Right you are Kim" Kim had one more question "So, now were allies" Big responded with a " I like to think so" Kim accepted his hand and they both hand shaked. Ron came up and extended his hand "And I'm Ron Stoppable" Big also accepted his hand "Nice to meet the both of you" Big let go and prepared to launch himself to the roof, his communicator went off 

"Go ahead Slimy"

"Big, what happened"

"Mission accomplished"

"Your not done yet" Big was a little shocked at what Slimy said, but asked "And why not"

"Because one of Batman's villains, Mr. Freeze, has escaped from Arkham, and now is in Middleton" Then Kim's Kimmunicator went off, and she got the same thing as Big. "Slimy, I'll contact you later" Kim was thinking this was getting way out of her head. Ron went up to Kim and said "Look, just because the week has been a royal pain, doesn't mean it's going to stay like that forever" Kim thought it was a bad moral, but said anyway "Thanks anyhow" Kim thought Big had left, but he was still there "Why aren't you leaving" Big looked at Kim and said "Because I'm not done here yet"

To Be Continued

End of Episode 7

**********************************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this Episode, but now it's time to get real. Mr. Freeze will be the special guest villain for the next 2 Episodes, Kim and Ron are going to help Big take him down, and Super Big will show up to challenge Mr. Freeze. I'll see 

you next time, so god bless you , and America.

P.S.=I still remember 9/11, and Bin Laden will pay.......................dearly. 

IN DEDICATION TO OUR SOLDIERS FIGHTING FOR AMERICA IN IRAQ AGAINST THE EVIL SADDAM HUSSEIN!!!!!


	8. Deep Freeze

Warning:

1.Big and Super Big are property of mine, Kim Possible and all related stuff belong to the Disney channel, and Mr. Freeze belongs to DC Comics.

2. Big introduces a new weapon to his arsenal.

3.Keep in mind, although Nora Freeze isn't frozen anymore, somewhere around the story, Mr. Freeze will have a reason for being in Middleton.

And............

4.Also keep in mind, Batman is not, repeat, NOT in this Episode(or the next)because of certain reasons.

And now, without further ado........................

The adventures of...................

Big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 8=Deep Freeze (part 2 of 3)

Repeat guest star=Kim Possible

Special Guest villain=Mr. Freeze

Middleton

Downtown

All the TV news stations (In Middleton)arrived at the of site of something unbelievable. Hearing from one of the reporters, lets find out what's going on. "Here at the Middleton Power plant, where some of the smartest scientists are trapped in a, get this, frozen Power plant, with the doors, as well as the emergency doors, frozen. Police and firefighters are still trying to figure out how to get in. We already know that the culprit is Doctor Victor Freeze, or Mr. Freeze, who escaped Arkham nearly 24 hours ago. Now the only question is: Why is he here in Middleton instead of Gotham, and what are his reasons? We'll have more on this later when we're updated."

Standing at the roof of a building, Big saw them trying to get in. Instead, he decided to make his own way in. "You weren't thinking of going by yourself, now were you" Big turned around and saw Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. "What are you two doing here? I thought it was a school night" Kim answered that question "It is, but I don't think you could get to him alone. You'll need some help to get to Freeze. Plus, I don't think you could beat him alone" Big ,however, was surprised she didn't answer one question "You didn't answer why your here" Now Ron answered "Well, we've been having some weird dreams, and figured this was a good way to get it off our minds" Big looked at the Power plant and decided "Show me the way, and I'll take it from there" So Kim and Big took out their grappling guns and aimed at the top, making a connection. They went to swing, but stop because Ron wasn't following. Kim went up to Ron and asked

"Ron, what's wrong" Ron said in a sad tone "Kim, what if those dreams were real" Kim stood in shock "What" Ron continued "What happened if we become more than just _best friends_. No matter how I try to shake that thought off, it just comes back" Kim sat down next to Ron and made a motion with her hand ,telling Big not to listen. Luckily, he respected their privacy, so he left them alone. "Ron, a dream is a dream. It can never come true. So why don't we go in there and get Freeze" Ron stood up and said "You got it, KP" Kim said to Ron "Then lets go"

Ron fired his gun, also making a good connection. The three of them swung to a third level window, and broke through the frozen glass, landing on their feet. In a matter of moments, Kim led Big and Ron to the Control room.

Middleton Power plant control room

Mr. Freeze stood over the scientist and one of them asked "What are you going to do to us" Freeze thought for a second and said "I'm going to send you to a cold, dark place. You have the blue prints for a special kind of weather bomb. So I'm going to adjust it to a freezing bomb, and freeze the whole city" 

"The only thing your going to succeed in ,is going back to Arkham "

Suddenly, Big appeared from the shadows, while Kim and Ron appeared from a nearby corner. "Aha, Big the Bird and Kim Possible, at last we meet. I'm sorry, but I'm in a tight schedule. Boys, get the kids. Leave me the bird"

"Here we go again KP" As Kim and Ron battled his boys , Mr. Freeze saw Big in a fighting position, and Big kicked him down. Mr. Freeze quickly got back up, and froze Big's legs. Mr. Freeze couldn't help but laugh. "How are you going to get out of that" Big smiled and said "Like this" Big started to say the incantation, and knew it was time to show Freeze his _inner strength_.

__

Chaos is power, 

Power is enriched by the heart,

Let me use the power,

Harness the power,

To unlock the power,

The power of Chaos.

At once, Big turned into Super Big and broke the ice, then gave Mr. Freeze a hard as heck kick, sending him straight to the wall. As Freeze started to get off the wall, Super Big showed him a rounded blue Battle Ball. Super Big then jumped up and said "Hey Freeze, Final Strike" He kicked the Battle Ball at Mr. Freeze, and turned him into pieces(his suit ,at least) but his head started to walk away. "There's a slight change in plans, Quickly, put the weather bomb in the ship, and lets go" One of his henchmen grabbed his head and ran to the ship.

Freeze's head shouted "Until we meet again" And then his ship flew into the air.

Super Big quickly changed back into Big and Ron asked "Now how are we going to stop him" Big had an idea "Leave that to me"

To Be Concluded

End of Episode 8

**********************************************************************************************

I know, this was a short Episode, but I'm in a hurry. In the next Episode, the B-Plane's missiles are put to the test against Freeze's ship. Plus What happened in Kim and Ron's dreams(part of it actually)will finally reveal itself. See you next time, and god bless America.


	9. To Stop Freeze

Warning:

1. For the first time, the B-Plane will be in it's first air battle.

2.This Episode takes place in the sky.

3. Super Big will come at the mid-end of this Episode.

4. This is going to end up being one of those Kim/Ron pairings.

And................

5. There is going to be not one, but two ,surprise shows guest starring in this Episode(actually, some of their main characters)

And now, on with the show...............................

The adventures of ......................

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 9=To stop Freeze (the conclusion)

Repeat guest star=Kim Possible

Special guest villain=Mr. Freeze

Mr. Freeze's ship,

In the airs of Middleton

Freeze looks at the city, and then thinks about how beautiful it will be.......frozen. Freeze laughs in his thoughts as one of his henchmen approach him "Boss, your replacement suit is here" Freeze faces him and says "Bring it in" Once they bring it in, Freeze's head is put on it. Mr. Freeze looks at the window once more, with his wonderful(yet sickening)thoughts.

On the ground,

Middleton air base

"So, where is it" Ron asks, getting inpatient. Big looks at him and says "It'll come" Then the B-Plane finally arrives and lands. Kim looks at Big confused and asks "Do you even know how to fly this plane" Big answers her with a simple "Yes" The cockpit door opens and Big jumps in, but looks at the other two and asks them "Are you two coming, or not" Kim and Ron eyed each other, and then to Big saying "We're coming" So the two climbed in. Kim sat behind Big, and Ron sat behind Kim. "Put on your seatbelts, and hold on" They did, and the B-Plane soared into the air.

Back in the air

Mr. Freeze continued to eye the city, continuing to imagine his own empire.

Suddenly one of his henchmen(a different one)ran into the room and said "Boss, something is headed our way" Mr. Freeze looked through the window and saw the B-Plane.

Big pressed a button inside the driver's seat, and seeker missiles came out of where ever they were on the plane. He then turned on the locking system, and a radar appeared. He then saw Freeze's ship, and aimed the locking system on to it. Kim didn't know what Big was doing, so she asked him "What are you doing"

Big turned around and said "Telling Freeze that were here. Call it: Giving the enemy a message" The locking system then had a lock on, and Big fired the missiles at the big ship. The missiles flew at it, and made it's mark, making a impact. Freeze became angry and said "Attention all men, open fire on the enemy plane, repeat, open fire on the enemy plane. Make sure there's nothing left of it" Then , the ship fired it's huge ice cannons at the B-Plane, and Big was forced to dodge until he was out of sight "Boss" said one of the cannon operators "He just went of sight" Little did they know that the B-Plane was actually on top of them "You guys ready" Kim and Ron were confused "For what"

"To get in that ship" Ron, unfortunately, didn't know how Big was going to pull that off "And how are we going to get in" Big told them "Just watch" He then flipped a switch, and small mines appeared on the bottom of the plane. "Air mines, locked on , release" The mines then un-connected from the plane, and hit the top of the ship, causing a hole. "All right guys, get ready to be ejected from the plane" Kim was ready. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't . "Um, Big....." Big pulled two levers saying "Seat 2 and 3, ejecting....now" He then ejected Kim and Ron from the B-Plane, and they landed safely on the ship, then getting in. Now was the hard part. The ice cannons had locked on to the B-Plane, and began firing. "This is not my lucky day" But , without notice, one of his wings were frozen from being hit. He pressed a few buttons, setting it to auto repair, and auto call. Then pulled his lever saying "Seat 1, eject" Big ejected from the B-Plane while it flew away. Then, he took out his Power Cannon and fired at the ship, causing a small hole, but big enough for him to get through.

Mr. Freeze's ship's main control room

By this time Kim and Ron had made it to Mr. Freeze, but Mr. Freeze threw them to the wall and froze their wrists to it. "Well Kim" Ron said ,fearing the end is near "Looks like this is it" Kim denied that thought from her mind and said "No it's not. Ron, I know it's hard to believe this, but, if we live to see another day,

then maybe we'll live long enough to do what we always wanted to do" Ron already had something in mind, but she might be angry at what he was about to do "KP" Kim turned to Ron "What is it" Ron gave her an answer "There's something I've always wanted to do, but I know what kind of face your going to give me if I do it" Kim didn't understand what he met "Ron, what are you talking about" Ron and Kim didn't notice their faces getting closer and closer to each other. Ron finally blurted out "This", moved his head to meet Kim's, and their lips met. It was like the Fourth of July, but Mr. Freeze finally ruined the moment. "I've 

had enough. It is time to go to a cold ,dark ,place, Kim Possible" He aimed his gun at them both, but Big suddenly ripped through the floor and asked "Did I miss anything" Mr. Freeze aimed his gun at Big now, but Big smacked the gun out of his hand and punched him to another side of the wall. "Well Freeze, looks like the heat is on" Then he used Freeze's own weapon against him, freezing him to the wall, except his head. Big now aimed at his head and asked "Any last words before going back to Arkham" "Yes, I do have something to say" Big put the gun down and said "Then go ahead and say it" Mr. Freeze smiled and began while Big freed Kim and Ron "You see, the bomb has now been turned to a freeze bomb, and in five minutes, unless you destroy this whole ship, the bomb will be released and the city will freeze" Big quickly took his head off the suit and saw all his men abandoning ship. He then called the B-Plane to return and it did. They quickly went to the hole on the top of the ship, but Big didn't go aboard. "The ships on autopilot, so it should get you back on the ground. I'm going to stay and take out this ship" So as the B-Plane left, Big went to a distance to go Super:

__

Chaos is power, 

Power is enriched by the heart,

Let me use the power,

Harness the power,

To unlock the power,

The power of CHAOS

And as Big went to Super Big, he took out the Battle Ball and aimed at the ship.

He then threw the ball a little higher and shouted "Final Strike" Kicking the Battle Ball at the ship, causing it to explode. Super Big smiled to himself and said "Now that's a gob well done" Then he caught the Battle Ball and made a victory taunt with it.

Middleton Airport,

Next Morning

Big boarded the B-Plane, fuelled and ready to go. "Hey Big" asked Kim on the Ratio "Will we ever see you again" Big responded "You can count on that" And he took off, heading back to Miami, ...............Home.

Meanwhile........in a part of Japan

A huge meteorite had landed and caused a mild panic. Three people ,one older and bigger than the other, went up to it ,and the youngest asked "What is it"

And at the Justice League Watchtower

Batman hadn't expected something that big to hit the Earth. At the exact time, Superman and Wonder Woman came up to Batman and asked "You know too"

Batman responded "I already know, and might know someone who can help us"

The end.......or is it?

End of Episode 9

**********************************************************************************************

Oh, no. Now Big has twice the guest stars, and triple the evil villains. But now comes a whole new game. It has come at last: The rein of the Millennium Giants.

It begins next Episode. God bless you, and America. And good luck to Big, he's going to need it. 


	10. Behold: The Millenium Giants

Warning:

1.This is something I've never done in my whole life.

2.Big, and Super Big belong to me. The Justice League , and the Millennium Giants belong to DC Comics. The Pokemon Gang belong to Japan, the same goes to the members of the Digimon gang, and Kim Possible and all related things belong to the Disney Channel. 

3. Today's Episode involves 2 things:(1) It's Big the Bird's Birthday, and(2)A rumble unlike no other.

And...................

4. Expect the Unexpected-Batman: The Batman/Superman movie: World's Finest.

And now, on with the show.............................

The adventures of ..............................

Big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 10=Behold, the Millennium Giants (part 1 of 5)

Special guest stars=Batman(returning guest star),Superman, Wonder Woman, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tai, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon, Kim Possible(also returning guest star), and 2 surprise guest stars(who are also members of the Justice League)

Special guest villains=3 robot look-alikes of Big(bronze, silver, and gold), and the Millennium Giants

Miami, Florida

Night time

Big was enjoying his return to Miami, as well as his birthday, when he got a call from who said was 'an old friend'. So he went to the building roof top they would meet, and Big was surprised it was no other than Batman. "Long time, no see" All Batman could do was smile a bit and shake his hand. Big was curious, so he asked him "What brings you back to Miami" Batman first said "I heard it was your birthday, congratulations" Big was surprised and said "Thank you" Now Batman answered his question "We need your help" Big was puzzled "Who's _we_" Batman made a motion with his hand for Superman and Wonder Woman to come out "The Justice League" was all Superman said. So he went up to Big and said "My name is Superman, from the planet of Krypton" Superman took out his hand and Big shaked it. Then Wonder Women came up to him and said "I'm Wonder Women, princess of the amazons" Big was really shocked that _the_ Justice League had come to his Hometown, and needed his help. Finally, he snapped out and asked "What can I do for you guys" Batman answered his question "A meteorite crashed somewhere in Japan. 3 eyewitnesses saw something come out, then disappear. Since this is something that we don't happen to come to every time, we figured we could use your help to solve this ordeal" Big found this tempting, and said "All right, I'll give you guys some help. Just tell me what to do" Superman gave him a command, by saying "We want you to go to Japan, to take a look at the sighting. Report anything that you find out" Big was honored by this. "Okay then, I'll leave for Japan tonight" Superman seemed satisfied, and said nothing more. Wonder Women now spoke "Since you have the heart of the warrior, you will need luck" Big smiled and said "What's the worst that can happen" The Justice League finished their talk with Big and left. _Well, _Big thought, _looks like I'm going to Japan._

Japan

Next morning

Big arrived in Japan 3 hours after leaving Miami, and landed near the crash site. Once again, he hid his plane somewhere very well hidden, and descended. But on the way, he saw little creatures that looked like nothing god could ever make.

Once he reached the crash site, he saw foot prints, robotic ones. He didn't realize some one was spying on him. Then a young boy jumped out of the shadows and startled Big. Big was about to say something when the boy talked "Wow, a new Pokemon" Big was more confused. _What's a Pokemon? Must be some fad._ The boy spoke again "Get ready Pokemon, 'cause your mine" Now this was getting ridiculous. He threw a little ball, and Big couldn't help but laugh, until it opened and glowed, then a unknown creature came out. It looked like a giant bug, with horns on it. The boy then made a order to the creature "All right, Heracross, tackle attack" Big laughed even more, until it hit him to a nearby tree, causing Big to realize this kid meant business. "Okay heracross, grab him and give him a seismic toss" The bug tried to grab Big, but Big gave him a really hard smack in the face, knocking the overgrown bug out. The kid took out 2 balls, and called it back inside the first one, then threw the second one, showing a small little critter with red holes on his back. "Cydaquill, flame thrower" The little critter's back went on fire, and unleashed a big blast of fire to Big, but luckily he moved out of the way in time. Big had enough, and threw a bird-a-rang at the little critter, also knocking it out. The boy was looking for another, but Big got in front of him, grabbed him by the shirt, and finally spoke "Why did you attack me"

The boy was shocked, and yet answered "I thought you were a Pokemon. Your not, are you" Big now answered his question "No, I not this so called Pokemon"

The boy offered a apology, and Big accepted it. He then put him down. "What's your name, anyhow" The boy smiled, and said "My name's Ash Ketchum. And I hope to be the world's greatest Pokemon master. Now, who are you" Big responded "My name is Big the Bird. I'm from Miami, Florida, USA" Ash never encountered his kind before, but he seemed nice. "Would you like to meet my friends" Big stuck out his hand "Sorry Ash, but I'm here to investigate a alien landing. But now, it's not about aliens, it's about space robots" Ash was starting to get excited, because it involved yet another adventure. But then he heard two familiar voices "Ash, where are you" They finally showed themselves, and saw Ash "Ash, we were so worried about you. By the way, who were you talking to "

Ash pointed up "Him" Big then came down and introduced himself "My name is Big the Bird. I mean you no harm" They were a little confused, then introduced themselves "My name's Misty" Was the girl's name "And I'm Brock" Was the older guy's name. Well, this was interesting, 3 humans, with little(or big) monsters. "Okay, so now that I know who's who, it's okay for you two to know as well. A mysteriously meteorite crashed yesterday , and 3 robotic travelers were on board, then mysteriously vanished. Do you three know anything about it"

Misty answered "Yea, in fact, we saw it come crashing down here yesterday morning" Big was happy enough, and decided to go "Thank you" Big then disappeared into the woods. Now all 3 were puzzled "What was that all about" Was all that Ash could say.

Another part of the forest

Big was at the end of the forest, when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" The person turned around and it was no other than Big's friend from Middleton: Kim Possible. "Kim, what are you doing here in Japan" Kim had a feeling he was also in Japan for the crash site "Same reason as you" Big's communicator and Kim's Kimmunicator went off. Both calls came from Egypt, where the incredible was about to happen.

Egypt

Hot desert

Big and Kim arrived, and saw Ron there as well. "Ron, did you find out about anything" Ron answered "Yea, but you won't believe it" So he lead them to the Great Pyramid, where a strange looking robot was on the top of the Pyramid.

But the strange thing about it was:(1) It was golden colored, and (2) It looked like 

Big. The strange thing spoke "Fellow humans, your time on this Earth has ended, now it is the time of destruction. You will fall to the wrath of the .................Millennium Giants" Luckily, there was an translator, and every one broke out in panic, fleeing for their lives. Then Big , Kim , and Ron came up to reason with the unknown visitor, however he was shocked to see Big, because of the resemblance. "Well, Big the Bird, at last we meet. But you are too late. My other companions have gone to release the other Millennium Giants" So he then took his staff, and pointed it toward the air. "Oh, ancient spirits, release the ancient spirits from their sleep, so they may reawaken and destroy this planet of Earth. Awaken the spirit of Egypt, the Millennium Giant of Egypt............Sekment"

Suddenly, the ground shaked, and a giant head arose from the air, then a body appeared, and the giant creature appeared. Big looked at Kim and Ron and thought to himself:_ This is not going to end well. I just hope this doesn't end with the world destroyed._

Mexico

Giant Volcano

Slimy and Slug had finally arrived and saw a metallic looking robot of Big. But he 

pointed his finger to the Volcano and shouted "Spirits of the Earth, awaken the Millennium Giant of Mexico......................Cabbranca" The Volcano then exploded, and a giant creature, made of brimstone and covered in lava, appeared. Slimy looked in disgust and faced the creature. Then Slug spoke "Slimy, this is pretty F***ed up right here"

Britain

Public village

Batman had arrived in Britain alone, because Superman and Wonder Woman had other business elsewhere. He then saw two teenage boys, with weird creatures. He went up to them and said "I suggest you evacuate the village, like every one else" The one with brown hair said "Sorry, whoever you are, but we're here to save the world" The one next to him said "That's right Tai. So whoever you are, back off, because this is something you can't handle" The weird creatures shook their heads in agreement. Batman didn't like the insults from the boys. So he grabbed their collars, and spoke in a tone that would scare the pants off of them. "Now you listen to me: I don't care if you say I can't stop whatever's going on. So if you ever.........." He never got to finished that sentence. A bronze looking robot of Big appeared, and pointed toward the Mountains. Then he started to shout "Spirits of the Earth, release the Millennium Giant of Britain..........................Crene" The Mountains then crumbled, and a giant creature appeared . Batman didn't like the looks of this one bit. The two boys(who, as you know, are really Tai and Matt)told their little friends(Who are actually Agumon and Gabumon, from Digimon) to Digivolve. Batman faced them and was shocked to see a glowing light near Tai and Matt.

Agumon Digivolve to..................Greymon

Gabumon Digivolve to.................Garurumon

They went from small to big. The one with the horn(Gabumon)grew to a giant wolf size. And the baby dinosaur look-alike(Agumon)turned bigger, and had a face helmet protecting his face. Greymon and Garurumon eyed their opponent and tried to think of a strategy.

Egypt

Great Pyramid

For the past half hour(while the other events were happening)Big, and Kim have tried to think up a strategy. The thing was, how were they going to beat something that size. Then Ron thought of a idea. "Hey Big, why don't we do this in a distract kind of way" Big was a little puzzled "What, exactly, does that mean"

Kim knew exactly what Ron meant "While Big goes Super and distracts the giant elk, we'll evacuate the people so that way no one will get hurt" Big thought that was a good plan, however, there was one problem with it "Ron, I have a limited amount of time when I'm Super, then I turn back to regular Big" Ron should have remembered that. Kim looked at Ron, and smiled, thinking Ron, at least, had thought of a good plan. Big knew that if he went along with this plan, there was a good chance he would get seriously hurt. But then he thought about the people, and had no choice but to risk his own life to save them "All right, I'll do it. But only because I care about these people" So they begun their plan, which wasn't going to end well. So, as Kim and Ron began to evacuate the people, Big flew into the air, and faced the slow moving Giant. Then he began to say the incantation:

__

Chaos is power,

Power is enriched by the heart,

Let me use the power,

Harness the power,

To unlock the power,

The power of CHAOS

From there, Big went to Super Big and eyed his opponent carefully. _All right ugly, let's see what you got._

Mexico

Slimy and Slug helped the Mexican army evacuate the city, while the creature began to destroy the town. The Mexican army tried to use it's firepower to stop Cabbranca, but it wouldn't stop, and walked through them with no problem. The movement from the Giant caused a building to collapse. Slimy and Slug had few moments to spare. But once they got to where the people were, their was no way

they would make it back. Suddenly, the building glowed green, and was suspended in mid-air. Slimy was shocked to see who it was "Oh my god, it's the Green Lantern and Hawk girl" Lantern waved at the best friends of Big and Hawk girl told them "Thanks for the tip off guys. Help these people out of here. We'll take care of gruesome" So as they flew to the direction of the monster, Slug had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

Britain

Public Village

Greymon faced the creature by the foot and shouted "Lets give him a hot foot. Nova Blast" He let loose a big hot ball of fire from his mouth and hit the creature directly on the foot, but he didn't stop or feel any pain. Now it was Garurumon's turn "Let me show you how it's done. Howling Blaster" He let loose a blast of coldness turned into a effected hit, also directly on the foot, but it still wouldn't stop. Now it was clear that this thing wasn't going to stop for no one, or nothing.

"Greymon, do you have another plan?" He was too late to say it, as Crene stepped on both of them(But didn't kill them. Thank god), taking them down and out. Batman looked in disgust.

Mexico

Things were looking even worse for Green Lantern and Hawk girl. They just couldn't make him turn around, stop, or go down for that matter. Green Lantern even tried a dam, and you can guess how much good that did for them, as he tear through it like it was nothing but paper. There was just no way of stopping Cabbranca. "Hawk girl, we've tried everything, yet we can't stop it" Hawk girl, also, thought it was impossible. She suddenly had her thoughts focused on Lantern. She snapped out of it quickly, but didn't notice Cabbranca's hand heading toward her. "Hawk girl, look out" Lantern pushed her away, and avoided contact with the creature's hand. "Are you okay' Hawk girl didn't get the chance to say it, as Cabbranca released a eye beam at them, and then, for them at least, everything went black.

Egypt

Great Pyramid

Super Big was also running out of ideas. He tried the Super Power Cannon, Super Slasher, Sign of Hope, and even the Battle Ball, but nothing worked.

He suddenly came up with one more plan. He quickly went in front of the creature and went the opposite way. Sekment , however, wasn't that stupid to fall for that trick. Super Big had a feeling he didn't fall for that, and turned around. His left hand started to glow "This is the last thing I haven't tried, so I hope it works" But then his time was up, and he returned to Big. Sekment looked at Big, and his orb began to glow. Kim Possible saw Big, and couldn't believe he was about to lose to an overgrown elk. The people may be gone(that means their safe, not dead)but the 3 visitors finally showed themselves. "Ah, so this is Big the Bird. Sorry to leave so soon, but for being an Earth lover, I'm afraid your going to have to die" As soon as they left , Sekment fired his ore directly at Big. He found it impossible to move out of the way in time, and was hit full force. Then, it all went dark. As Kim and Ron woke up(strangely, next to each other)they noticed Big had disappeared "Hey, where did he go"

Tokyo, Japan

Everyone had gathered because something had landed at the park. The ambulance team specialist came through, and like everyone else, had stood in place, and saw a battered and bloodied Big the Bird.

To Be Continued

End of Episode 10

**********************************************************************************************

Okay, that was unexpected. Big will be okay, and he'll have another round with the Millennium Giants. But so will everyone who were taken down in this Episode. Because they will all team up................for the very first time. And, for all you Sonic the Hedgehog and Godzilla fans, tune in next Episode. They will also be involved in this war. And you might see the strangest team up...........of all time. See you next Episode, and god bless us all, and America.

Oh, yea. And Slimy and Slug will also return with a brand new(completely original)invention and weapon. 


	11. Battle at Japan

Warning:

1. We have a lot of returning guest stars, and some new guest stars, that will be involved with the battle against the Millennium Giants.

2.You already know who going to guest star(I said it on last time's Episode).

3.Slimy and Slug have a surprise for this Episode.

4. This is focused after the triple rumble in Egypt, Mexico, and Britain.

And..........................

5. Round 2 isn't going to be pretty.

And now, on with the show......................

The adventures of.................................

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 11=Battle at Japan (part 2 of 5)

Return and special guest stars=Batman, Green lantern, Hawk girl(from the Justice League),Kim Possible, Tai, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon, Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters(except Antoine), Godzilla,(and for the first time)Big color cousins(don't ask, they belong to me)

Guest villains=3 robot look-alikes of Big, and the Millennium Giants

Tokyo, Japan

Next morning

Big was released from the hospital with a bunch of cuts and bruises, that were heavenly bandaged. The doctor may have told him to take it easy, but now wasn't the time. He had to find the Giants, and stop him. However, because of his fight in Egypt, and going Super, it was easier said than done. Plus, he had used a lot of power in the fight. Then his communicator went off. So he took it out, and turned it on. "Slimy, go ahead"

"Big, I'm glad to see your okay"

"Thanks"

"Listen, Carlos just called me saying he has a new weapon that might stop the Giants. By the way, why are you bandaged up for"

"This is what happens when you go one on one with something that doesn't feel any pain, and it blasts you all the way to Japan. Listen, I got to go. See you guys later" Big turned his communicator off, and wondered about something the Japanese said. _Something about a creature called.............Godzilla._

Mexico

Night time

Slimy looked at the floor in disgust. "Damn" Slug reminded him of his temper and Slimy calmed down. Green Lantern asked the two "Now what do we do. If we can't stop them, how do we beat them" Hawk girl was also upset "I can't believe this has happened" Everyone looked at the city of Mexico City, and saw all the damage. All because they couldn't stop Cabbranca, and lives may have been saved, but the city wasn't. Slimy looked into the air and saw something that caught the corner of his eye. It was a ship. "That's funny. Now who would bring a ship here" The ship landed, and everyone prepared for battle. The door then opened and 5 visitors came out. "Do not fear, we are here to help"

Britain

Same morning as Japan

Batman looked at the city with a saddened face. Lives have been saved, but the village was also lost. Tai and Matt, as well as their Digimon partners, were also saddened by the destruction. Tai saw Batman, and asked him "How are we going to stop them" Batman smiled "Why do you need my help. I thought you said I couldn't stop them" Matt stood up and shouted "That was before. Were sorry, and we want your help to stop that thing" Batman thought to himself:_ this won't be easy, but for the human race, I'll do it._

Egypt

Great Pyramid

Same morning as well

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable looked all over where the battle was, but couldn't find Big. Then, a solider of the Egyptian army, as well as a translator, told them Big was nowhere in sight. Kim took out her phone to call a friend "Kim, it's 24 hours after a giant elk destroyed part of the desert. Now, how exactly, are we going to find Big without getting blown up as well" Kim was about to answer that, when something came out of the ground "Oh, no. It's back" But, instead, a driller tank(a really big one)came out. Then it came to a complete stop, and Slug came out. "So your Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Big called and said to hop in. Were going to rendezvous in Japan" For a minute Kim was relived "So you know where he is" Slug replied "He called us 2 hours ago from Tokyo, and told us what happened. I suggest we go now" Kim and Ron went in and the driller tank returned back underground.

Tokyo Bay, Japan

Big arrived at the bay, and looked into the water. He talked to many Japanese who told him about Godzilla's wrath. And every one of those stories made him think about the creature a little more. Suddenly, a small rock(actually medium size)crashed landed near Big, and smoked, but didn't go on fire. Big quickly went over to it, and found out it wasn't a rock, it was a transportator. Then the door at the back opened, and Big heard some familiar voices, very familiar voices. "Sonic, this is the last time we let you allow Tails to fly for 5 minutes"

"I'm sorry Sal, but I think we made it to Earth" Bunnie's head saw a bit of what was outside, and then they all came out. Big quickly hid, thinking to himself:_ Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, here on Earth? I don't need this now. The Giants are a threat to the Earth as it is. With them here, things have now gone from bad to worse. _Tails, however, noticed Big's blue feathers, and whispered to Bunnie "Aunt Bunnie, I think Big is here" When she heard that, Bunnie instantly went nuts. But she looked at Tails, with a face asking him where "He's hiding over there" So, as she started to creep over there, Sonic gave a confused look to Tails "Tails, what did you tell Bunnie" Tails gave him a simple answer "I told her Big was right over there" Sonic freaked out "What" Big didn't know what they were saying, but he left his guard down long enough, for Bunnie to sneak next to him and put him in another painful hug. "I can't believe the luck already" Big was quickly un hidden by Bunnie and the other 3 saw him. Sally was the first to react "Big, what are you doing here on Earth" Big, still feeling the affects of Sekment's beam, and now a painful hug by Bunnie, wasn't able to say a word because of the extreme pain. "Bunnie, quick, let him go" Sonic shouted. She let go, and Big feel down, holding those hurt parts of his body. "Now, what are you doing here" Big answered his question in a angered manner "No.1, I live on this planet, remember" They had forgotten that Big lived on Earth and continued "No.2, I don't have the time to deal with you guys right now, because I have to deal with 3 very big Giants. And No.3, I have a rendezvous with some friends and allies"

Britain

Public village(Or what was left of it)

Batman, Tai, Matt, and the Digimon finally worked out a plan, and were about to set off to do the plan. However, the driller tank appeared from under ground, and Green Lantern came out. "Batman, I know where one of the Giants are going to strike next. We're going to rendezvous with someone called Big at Tokyo" Batman made a motion with his hand, telling the Digimon team to come with him.

The three went in, and the driller tank went back underground, heading for Japan.

Meanwhile, Back in Tokyo Bay

"And that's what happening" The Freedom Fighters were all shocked to hear what Big told them. Then, Sonic stood up "I think, for the safety of the people here, we should stay and fight" Big, however, wouldn't let that happen "I'm sorry guys. The Giants are too big and strong. Not even when I'm Super I can stop them. There must be a way" Suddenly, a hole appeared on the floor, and the drill tank appeared once more. Then it came to a complete stop, and everyone came out. Slimy and Slug were happy to see Big, and told him what happened in Mexico. Batman also told him what happened in Britain. He couldn't believe what the Giants had done. Then, they all gathered up, introduced themselves, and though up a plan to stop the one headed for them. Batman spoke first "We have just found out that the creature known as Cabbranca is headed for Tokyo" Slimy and Slug became angry. So did Green Lantern and Hawk girl. Now Slimy spoke "So, Carlos gave us this driller tank, which has 5 smaller vehicle in it. United, they should have enough power to take him out" Now Sonic had a question "And what happends if that doesn't work" Big answered the question "If it doesn't work, then we have lesser chances of making them inch then actually beating them" Then Slug showed Big something. It was a hologram of a red battle tank, changing into a battle robot "This is your personal robot Big. With the other 4 vehicles inside the driller tank, it goes Mega" Big was amazed already. Now was the tricky part. Kim Possible explained this to the entire group "Our main objective is to force Cabbranca away from Japan" A Holographic map showed where each group were to be stationed. "Group one, who's consists of Batman and Sonic, will try get him to change his current course. Group two, which is Tai, Matt, and the Digimon, are the same. Group three will be Sally, Bunnie, and Tails. Group four will be Green Lantern and Hawk girl, who will try to make a huge dam conducting electricity. And the fifth and final Group, will be Big, Slimy, Slug, and those 5" Big turned around and saw 5 look-alikes of him, and they were very familiar to him. They were, in fact, Big's cousins. "What are you guys doing here" The red one answered him "We were supposed to surprise you on your 25th birthday, but now, were here to protect the Earth" Big was a bit confused "And how, prey tell, are you going to do that" The blue one pointed up "With that" Big focused his eyes on the ship, and recognized it immediately "The Astro megaship? I though it was destroyed" The black one answered him "It was, but we found it, fixed, it, and kept it. We even kept the shuttle" Big was amazed, but now was the time to get down to business. "All right then, lets do this"

Japanese waters

Off the coast of Tokyo

Group 1

Batman waited patiently. Sonic however, found it impossible to do so. Finally, their waiting paid off, as Cabbranca approached. Sonic went first ,and with supersonic speed, made huge tidal waves appear and smack the monster silly, but it still went forward. Batman threw some exploding bat-a-rangs at Cabbranca, and exploded upon impact, but it was still going. Sonic then jumped into the air, went into a blue ball spinning, and cut off a piece of Cabbranca's leg off. But he still went the way he was going. Sonic returned to the boat where Batman was, and returned to Japan. 

Group 2

Tai and Matt saw him and told Agumon and Gabumon to Warp- Digivolve.

Agumon and Gabumon knew this would be different from Britain, but they would take the shot.

Agumon, Warp Digivolve to...............................WarGreymon

Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to ............................MetalGarurumon

The two Digimon got in front of him, and let him have it. "Metal wolf claw" Metal Garurumon unleashed a blast of cold breath on Cabbranca, but that didn't stop him. "Greymon Destroyer" He gave him a big, nasty scratch, cutting off parts of his outer rocky skin, but it still didn't stop him. "Terra form" "Mega Missile" They unleash their toughest attacks on him, but with limited success. He still moved on to Group 3.

Group 3

Sally stood by, with Bunnie and Tails. Cabbranca then showed himself and Bunnie gave him a blast from her arm blaster. Cabbranca didn't feel a thing. Tails then made hurricane winds with his two tails, giving it everything he had, yet nothing seemed to work. They returned to base, and knew they had two more groups left.

Group 4

Green Lantern prepared for a little payback, so did Hawk girl. However, they were getting bored really fast. "Hawk girl" She responded "Yea" Lantern asked her a question "Do you think this will work" Hawk girl shouted "Since nothing else has, You better hope so" Cabbranca then showed himself, and Lantern made a huge bridge around the bay. Hawk girl conducted the electricity with her weapon , and sparks were flying when he touch it. The only problem was: it had no effect on him. Cabbranca once again ripped through it like toilet paper and smacked Hawk girl to one side. "Hawk girl" Lantern flew to her side, knowing she needed help. Now, it was up to the last group to stop Cabbranca.

Group 5

Slimy, Slug, Silver, Gold, and Black got the vehicles out of the tank and began to descend to the city. "Okay guys" Slimy said in the Copter "Lets put them together" The five began combination. The two smaller battle trucks stood up (Silver and Gold), prepared to connect. Slimy hooked the Copter to the Rescue car and connected it to the 'legs'(Black) Slug then put his vehicle, the driller, together with the 'body', by splitting it in half, making the 'arms'(Slug, as if you didn't figure in out already).Finally, Slimy put the Copter on the Top, forming the head. The five were now in the main control room. Slimy shouted "Battle Megazord, online" The Battle Megazord appeared, ready for battle.

Red and Blue launched the shuttle and as it flew off, it made a u-turn, heading for the ship, which was changing to a megazord. The shuttle then turned into a head, and connected to the body. Red shouted "Astro Megazord, Online" The Astro Megazord then landed in Japan, also ready for battle.

Big was really nervous, and he thought to himself that he was going to help save Earth, no matter the danger. Big then shouted "Battle tank, online" The cargo door opened, and the Battle tank roared onto the street. Big then decided to make it change "Going to Battle mode, now" The Tank then went into the air, and it turned into a fighting robot. Big was really surprised now, and decided to give it a test drive "Battle tank on Battle mode, Online" The Battle tank then joined the other two.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. We need to make him change course while giving him a beating. Since he got through the last 4 lines, show him no mercy until he decides to leave the direction we want him to leave" Everyone though it was a good plan, just as Cabbranca appeared and saw the three. "Battle Megazord, your up first" Slimy understood "Hold on guys, we're going in" The Battle Megazord smacked Cabbranca right in the face, sending him back a little. Cabbranca retaliated by giving multiple shots to the chest, and a blast from his eyes as the mighty robot went back.

Meanwhile, back at the driller tank...........

Ron found a small little device on the floor, and put it in his pocket. "Hey Kim"

Kim heard her best friend and asked "What is it" Ron showed her the small device "What do you suppose this thing is" Kim wasn't sure, so she responded "I don't know" Suddenly, a glow appeared in the water, and a massive creature appeared "Whoa, what is that" Kim called everyone out, and then told Ron "I think the Japanese call it: Godzilla" 

Godzilla roared, and headed straight for Japan.

To Be Continued

End of Episode 11

**********************************************************************************************

Since Godzilla came at the end of this Episode, may I remind you that, Ultraman Tiga will guest star next Episode and fight , while Big, Slimy, Slug, and Big's Cousin's continue to take on Cabbranca. See you guys next time, and god bless America.


	12. Return of Ultraman Tiga, and Big goes Ul...

Warning:

1.For the first time in Fanfiction history, Ultraman Tiga will join the battle against the Millennium Giants.

2. All the guest stars from last Episode return to guest star again.

3.Super Big returns after a Episode absence.

And..........................

4. This Episode features Big going to a whole new level.

And now, on with the show.................................................

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 12=The return of Ultraman Tiga, and Big goes Ultra(part 3 of 5)

Returning Guest stars=Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters, Batman, Green Lantern, Hawk girl, Tai, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon, Kim Possible, Big's Cousin's(Red, Blue, Black, Silver, and Gold), Godzilla,(and for the first time in Big the Bird Episode's).........Ultraman Tiga

Special guest villain=Cabbranca & evil Silver Big robot

Tokyo, Japan

Over the last few hours, a lot of stuff has happened. Slimy , Slug, and Big's cousin's have controlled the Battle Megazord. Red and Blue have commanded the Astro Megazord. And Big has been in charge of the Battle Tank. But during the last few hours, they tried, and gave it everything they got, and at the end..............absolutely nothing worked. Cabbranca smacked them around like a bunch of rag dolls. The Megazords could no longer take the pressure(or the damage)and finally went down. Because of it, Big and friends were ejected from the 'zords. However, Big landed on something sharp "Oww, what was that" Slimy got up and told him "What was what" His friends looked at Big, and Big felt some kind of energy coming from the floor. So he put his hand into a fist, and smashed through the cement floor. He then saw 7 identical Chaos Emeralds, but he could tell from the power, they weren't the Chaos Emeralds. Big's cousin's, Slimy, and Slug saw the Emeralds and Black said "What are they" Big suddenly remembered about Cabbranca, and instructed his companions " Get Sally Acorn over here now. I've still got to stop Cabbranca" Red asked him "How are you going to do that" Big told his cousin "Just watch" Big then jumped into the air, and proceeded straight for Cabbranca.

Meanwhile, back at the driller tank...........................

The group watched as the final group had fallen, but Big went straight for Cabbranca. Lantern thought Big must have been nuts, and was about to fly after him, but Sonic stopped him "I think I know what Big has in mind" Lantern didn't know what Sonic meant, and said "Look, Cabbranca is bigger, much bigger, than Big. And your saying that he has something in mind? Look, I don't know a thing about Big, or you for the matter, but there is no way he can stop him" Sonic didn't believe that, and continued to argue "I've seen what he can do, and he can beat him" Then everyone saw Ron and Kim running up to them, and Kim said, while trying to catch her breath "Godzilla,(huff, puff).....Godzilla is in Japan"

Everyone was in shock, and Tai blurted out "How do we stop him? It's, like ,Impossible" Then Slimy and Slug came running up to them and said "Sally, Big says you got to come with us to take a look at something he found in Tokyo. There 7 small Emeralds that..." Sally interrupted them "The Emeralds? Where"

Slug pointed the direction "Like we said.......It's in the city" Sally went with Slimy and Slug, while everyone tried to think of a plan. Ron, meanwhile, saw the device he had found earlier(or in last time's Episode)and the Japanese was easy for him to read, because, without Kim knowing, he was learning how to speak Japanese to impress her. He looked at the Japanese writing and it saidThis torch contains Earth's greatest hero since before Superman, Batman, or the Justice League for that matter, were born. In it, 3 heroes are united as one. The hero's name is preferred to as..........Ultraman Tiga 

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo

Big stood in position, ahead of Cabbranca. And he knew he was the only thing left that can stop him.

__

Chaos is power,

Power is enriched by the heart,

Let me use the power,

Harness the power,

To unlock the power,

The power of CHAOS

Big instantly turned into Super Big and eyed his opponent. However, he also saw something he doesn't see everyday. His eyes were now adjusted on Godzilla. _Oh great,_ Super Big thought, _Now it's 2 against one. How can things get any worse?_ He then saw something on Cabbranca's arm(right one)and saw a silver robot one look-alike of him "Super Big, you can't protect these humans forever. Just give in to the evil, Super Big. It is your destiny" Super Big screamed out to him in anger "NO. Just because the whole damn planet(except my mom and dad) was evil, doesn't mean I'll ever be evil. Not ever" The Silver Big sighed and said "I'm sorry you said that, so I'm afraid you'll have to die. Cabbranca,........Kill him" Cabbranca extended his arm, but Godzilla's dorsal fins glowed, and he shot one heat ray, blowing Cabbranca's left hand off. This gave Super Big a chance to attack. So he flew to Cabbranca's right arm, and tackled the Silver Robot Big off of him, straight to the floor. The Silver Big got up and said "What are you doing? Don't you care about the humans" Super Big answered his question "Yes I do. The thing is........Godzilla saved my life from getting smacked by your puppet. So, I'm going to repay the favor by kicking your butt" The Silver Big said to him "You can try, but unlike the Mobian Demon, I won't be a pushover"

Meanwhile, back at the driller tank..................................

Ron continued to look at the Torch, and Kim then came up to him, and asked him "Ron, are you all right" Ron looked at Kim and said "Yea, I'm just looking at this thing. You won't believe this, but I think there's a message here on the handle" Kim took a look, and sighed because it was in Japanese. She didn't know Ron could read it though. "You know Ron, you have been busy since Big went back to Miami(read Episode 9). And you been keeping things to yourself. Also, you've avoided me for the past few days. Now are you going to tell me why, or do I have to make you" Ron wasn't going to ruin the surprise, so he told Kim "It's for me to know, and for you to find out" Kim had something up her sleeve, Ron though, and he would be ready. Kim gave him a warning "Ron, please tell me. I can't stand the pressure. And it's driving me nuts. If you don't tell me............." She never finished that sentence. Ron put a single finger on her lips, and said "All right Kim, I'll tell you" Then he took his finger off of her mouth, and said "Well Kim, ever since the whole thing with Mr. Freeze, and our weird dreams, I thought and thought, and thought. I tried to get it off my mind, because it would never happen, but after what happened in Middleton with the Mr. Freeze ordeal, I couldn't deny my feelings any longer" Ron then went closer to her, and with everything in his heart, finally admitted "Kim, I'm in love with you" Kim held back a tear and hugged him close.

Sonic saw the whole thing, and started to cry. He knew Ron said those words from the bottom of his heart, and he was proud of him. Sonic then turned his head to the battlefield and knew it wouldn't end well.

Meanwhile, back where the Emeralds were................................

"So, your telling me, these are Super Emeralds" Sally shaked her head in response: _yes_. "Then how do they work" Slug asked. Sally told them "Only the one with the power of the Chaos Emeralds can harness the power of the Super Emeralds. From there, he'll figure it out" Slimy didn't know who she meant, so he asked "But where do we find this guy" Sally told them "He's been at the battlefield this whole time" Slimy realized who she meant "You mean.......Big"

Sally said "Yes, however, since he's fighting over there, maybe we can bring the Emeralds to him" Slimy then saw an abandoned truck, and got a idea.

At the battlefield..............................

Godzilla clawed at Cabbranca, but he smacked him to a side. Godzilla was determined to keep Cabbranca from going anywhere. Godzilla sent out a radioactive heat ray to his back, but he didn't stop. Godzilla had enough, but just then, something hit Cabbranca in the face. It was Wargreymon. "Hey Godzilla, leave some for us" Godzilla saw the troops, and knew he wasn't alone.

Super Big, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. The Silver Big gave him one heck of a fight, and he was running out of power. Then, from nowhere, Slimy, Slug, and Sally came with the truck, and smacked the Silver Big to a side. They got down with the Emeralds and Sally told him "Big, use the power of the Super Emeralds to beat him" They put the Super Emeralds near him, and Super Big felt the power. It told him of a incantation, and Super Big then got into a different stance, and said:

__

When Chaos cannot do it alone,

I must be stronger,

I must be faster,

I must go from Super,

.................to ULTRA

Super Big then changed. His hair went to a sort-of pony tail(Still with the color of the Chaos Emeralds), his Power Slasher also went more sharper and turned color to gold. His color also went from red to green, and his tail became more sharper, and turned into a sword. Sally, Slimy, and Slug were amazed and he spoke "I'm not Super Big anymore. Now I'm .................Ultra Big" The evil Silver Big looked at Ultra Big and said " It doesn't matter if your stronger, I'm still going to take you out" Ultra Big smiled and said "Lets see how brave you are, after I do this" Ultra Big quickly ran up to him, and smacked him in the chest, causing a piece of his armor to be ripped off. Silver Big was shocked "How did you do that. No one is strong enough to damage my armor" Ultra Big smiled and said "Things change" Silver Big pointed his finger and shouted "Then take this" He fired a blast of energy at Ultra Big and then disappeared. Silver Big was a bit confused and said "Where the hell are you" Ultra Big's voice was heard, and he said "Right here" Ultra Big came flying straight to him, and smacked him in the armored chest, causing him to fly. However it had such an impact, his armor became completely destroyed. Ultra Big then pointed his head at him, and took out his Power Cannon(Now turned into the Ultra Powered Cannon)and aimed at Silver Big "Hey, Sliver" he shouted at the silver version of him "This one's for Earth. Ultra Electrical/Fire Blaster" He fired at Silver Big, and heard him shout "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The beam hit him, and he exploded upon impact. Ultra Big became really glad, but now, it was Cabbranca's turn.

As Ultra Big soared into the air, Slimy looked on and asked Sally "Do you think Big will stand a chance" Sally looked at Slimy and said "I think so"

Cabbranca saw Ultra Big and made a snare. Ultra Big looked at him, and his Ultra Slasher was glowing, then went his direction and shouted "Ultra Slash" Then Cabbranca was slashed in half and instantly was destroyed. The good guys were surprised, then turned their attention at Godzilla. Godzilla was ready to rumble, but Ultra Big got in front of him and said "Don't you dare harm Godzilla" Everyone was shocked, and Hawk girl said "What" Ultra Big turned to Godzilla and said "Godzilla helped us defeat Cabbranca. The least we can do is let him go" Everyone thought about it, until, unexpectedly, a strange cloud formation appeared, and a new creature appeared before them. "Ultra Big" it shouted "Did you think you could destroy me that easily" The creature then looked at Ultra Big and said "Hell no. Now, I'm in this awful form. You, as well as Earth, shall be destroyed. And their is no-one who can help you" Then Ron's voice was heard "Maybe I can" Everyone looked at Ron, and Tai shouted "Don't do it man. Don't be a fool" Ron then took out the torch and pointed to what wasn't blocked out of the sun. Then Ron glowed into a bright light, and, in his place, was a mighty giant, which was both red and purple(or blue. I can't seem to tell). Ultraman Tiga stared at the demon and tackled it to the ground. The creature used it's tail, and smacked Ultraman away, then quickly got up, and bit him on the arm. But then Ultra Big hits the monster on the face, and Godzilla grabs it's tail. Godzilla then throws him away from the battlefield, giving Ultraman time to heal. The demon then got up, however Ultra Big was set with his Battle ball, Godzilla was preparing to fire, and Ultraman put his hands into a 'L' formation. Ultra Big shouted "Final Strike" and all 3 fired, destroying the creature. Ultra Big let a sigh of relief, then returned to normal Big.

Some time later............................................

Everyone prepared to leave, and as they said their goodbyes, Big told Bunnie "It was great to see you again, You know I'll miss you guys, but I'll be back" Bunnie hugged him softly, then let go. Sonic went to Big and shaked his hand "Unreal Big. Look, the only thing I have left to say is............Your on your way" Then the Freedom Fighters boarded the transportator and went into the air. Kim went up to Big and told him "Nice working with you again Big" Big said in response "Thanks. I hope we can work together again soon" Kim and Ron boarded the plane and soared into the air. Batman came up to Big and told him "Big, thank you for helping us" Big told him "Your welcome. Good luck.....................Justice League" and Batman, Green Lantern, and Hawk girl left. After a few more people left, Big, Slimy, Slug, Big's cousin's, and Godzilla remained. Big looked at Godzilla and said "Thank you, for helping us" Godzilla roared a victory roar and returned to the sea. Big's cousin's, however, had 3 gifts. "Big, Slimy, Slug, we have a gift for you" They were 3 colored cell phones(one red, one blue, one black)Then Gold continued "Use these gifts wisely. They will help you protect the city of Miami" Sliver then explained how to use them "Just press the star button and shout 'Wild Access'. Then you shall feel the power inside you" Blue finished "Good luck you three, and may the power protect you" They boarded the Astro Megaship, and left. " Slimy started to board the drill tank, but stopped and asked Big "Where to next" Big made a smile and said "To find Crene" Once Slimy got in, he shouted "What the hell happened here"

(*It's best if you didn't know what he saw, until the next Episode*) 

To Be Continued

End of Episode 12

**********************************************************************************************

This has been one hell of a screwy Episode. Next up: Big, Slimy, and Slug find Crene and attempt to destroy him. And something that will change their lives...........forever. 


	13. A Beast in Africa, and the other kinds o...

Warning:

1.Ultra Big, Big, Slimy, Slug, the R.B. Squad, and Bronze Big are property of mine. Crene is property of DC Comics. And one of the weirdest things Big and his friends will ever see. 

2. This isn't going to be a usual battle. Nor will be any ordinary story.

3. If you want to know what Slimy saw in the driller tank, I might put in in here, or I might not(it depends on my mood).

And.........................

4. There are a few guest stars.

And now, without further ado............................

The adventures of.............................

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 13: A beast in Africa, and the other kinds of birds on Earth (part 4 of 5)

(*I got the idea from a special episode of Power Rangers Wild Force called: Forever Red. So, I figured I would do something like it, just different*) 

Special guest stars: Kim Possible, Sonic the Hedgehog(you'll find out why), and for the first time in Big the Bird Episode's)the Power, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Galaxy, and Rescue birds(you'll see what I mean)

Special Guest Villains: Bronze Big and Crene

Tokyo, Japan

The Driller Tank

Slimy was still screaming 'what the hell is this' while Slug saw what Slimy was angry about. As soon as he saw it, Slug instantly went a distance and threw chunks(figure it out). Since this was getting ridiculous, Big decided to see what had caused it. There he saw what was the problem: food on the floor, and white sticky stuff on a rubber balloon. Big instantly went to get a garbage bag, a mop, a broom, and a containment jar. He wiped the food into the bag, cleaned the dirty floor with the mop, and put the sticky balloon in the containment jar. Then he called out "Slimy, Slug, It's gone now" Slimy and Slug took a look, and saw the floor spotless. Then Slimy calmed down, and Slug felt better. Now Big faced his friends, and said "All right boys, let's go find Crene and kick his ass" Slimy and Slug shouted "Yea" and they were just about to leave, when the noise of a jet was heard. Big went outside and saw Kim and Ron coming out, then the jet left. Big went up to them, and asked "Why did you guys come back" Kim faced him and said "You didn't think you could stop the Giants without our help, did you" Big managed to make a smile, and said "All I can say is: I'm glad your on our side" Then Ron came up and said "So captain, where are we headed" Big pointed to the sea "To find Crene" Then a weird blue beam appeared near them, and Sonic appeared "Sonic, why did you come back as well" Sonic made a thumbs up sign to him, and said "Hey, you can use all the help you need" Big then looked to the driller tank and shouted "Everyone, get in, and let's go find Crene" There, everyone got in, and Slimy and Slug went to the control room. Big then went in, and asked "Are we ready to go" Slimy turned around and said "Yes sir, captain" Then Big pointed toward the ground and said "Slimy, take us underground. Slug, turn on the Giants locator, and set it on: Find Crene" Slug immediately did so, and Slimy directed the driller tank underground. Sonic, Kim, and Ron, quickly went to the passengers room and put on their seat belts. After a while, the sign on top said 'It is safe to now take off your seat belts and walk around' and they did so. Sonic went to the food room and asked Big "Do you know where the chilly dogs are" Big pointed to a cabinet, and said "Over there" So, as Sonic went to get a chilly dog, Kim and Ron stayed in the passenger room, and talked "Ron" Kim asked him "Do you really mean it" Ron was a little confused "Mean what" Kim took his hand, and said "Do you really mean it? That you love me" Ron squeezed her hand slightly, and told her "Yes Kim, yes I do. And it took me this whole time to realize it" Kim then said, with her head down "Well Ron, I have a confession to make" Ron faced her, and asked him "What is it" Kim blushed, but she couldn't find it in her to say it. Ron was getting inpatient, so he took his other hand, and got her face to look at his "Kim, you can tell me anything. So just take a deep breath, and say it" Kim took a deep breath, and admitted "I love you too Ron" So, they kissed, and Big heard the whole thing._ So that's what's going on with those two,_ Big thought to himself,_ I better stay out of it._ Then he notices the sticky balloon and thinks to himself, _Maybe it's best if right now I shouldn't find out what this is, what this sticky stuff on it is, and what really _

happened before Slimy saw what he saw until tonight.

Meanwhile, underwater in an ocean trench.....

A hidden underwater base

3 hours ago

"Birds, I have gathered you here because of the dangerous threat to Earth: the Millennium Giants" 6 groups of birds, each one with a red, blue, and black or green bird, listened carefully "However, we need help from the hero of Miami. The world's toughest bird on Earth: Big the Bird. And I know where to find him"

They quickly left with the coordinates, and the person in the shadows was no other than................Danny.

Underground

In the ground of Africa

Slug came to Big with a paper, and told him "Big, we found him" Big listened, and Slug continued "He's near the coastline Africa. And since we're right under it, I suggest we surface immediately" Big and Slug quickly went to the control room, and while Slug put on his seat belt, Big gave Slimy new instructions "Slimy, prepare to surface" Slimy said "Yes sir, preparing to surface sir" and pressed a button on the counsel. Sonic, Kim and Ron quickly took notice, as it said 'Please return to your seat, as we are about to surface' and everyone buckled up, as the driller tank went up, and finally got to the surface. Everyone got out, and Sonic stretched, while Kim and Ron took a look outside. Big saw outside as well, and saw a jeep heading this way. _Oh boy, African police. We're in trouble._ As the jeep stopped, everyone saw 6 groups of birds coming out. One of them went up to Big, as Big did as well. He was red, and wearing on a jacket. "Big the Bird" said the bird "I'm with the Rescue birds" Big heard about them. Then another red bird came up to him, this time with a sword "I'm with the Galaxy birds" A third red bird came up to him, with a sort of traveling jacket on "I'm from the Space birds" The last 3 red birds came up to him and introduced themselves. The 4th one said "I'm from the Turbo birds" Then the 4 one came up to him, yet he had on a bronze jacket "I'm with the Zeo birds" And the last one had a motorcycle jacket on "And I'm with the Power birds" Big stared in awe, because he heard about all of them. "Well, this is unexpected" Then the red Rescue bird explained "He were sent for your help to stop the Giants" Big gave them a bit of advice "Just so you know, there are still 2 Giants to go. We took out Cabbranca in Tokyo" They were impressed, then the blue Power bird broke it up "Then how do we stop them" Slimy finally spoke "If you take out the one who resurrected them, then with one powerful move, you can take them out" Kim whispered to Big that it was getting ridiculous talking to them, and Big told her to watch how to make peace. "Listen" Big got their attention "I suggest we camp here tonight. Crene doesn't come until tomorrow afternoon, so that will give us enough time to figure out a plan of attack. We're all on the same time here, so I suggest we all work together" Everyone agreed to peace, and Big continued "Slimy, you and the blue Zeo bird, get some thorns to protect us tonight from the lions. Sonic and the black Power bird, find some firewood. As for the rest, I hope you have a sleeping bag"

Nighttime,

African plains

Everyone continued to argue what plan was better. Big, Sonic, and Kim were just listening, and Big got up, finally wanting to say something "I heard everyone's plan, and I think the best one of them all is Ron's" Ron did a 'yes' sign and Big continued "So here is what we do: If we work together, we shall be victorious. Like an old saying: United we stand, Divided we fall. Since it's late, I suggest we go in the driller tank(which is cleverly surrounded by a thorny fence) and get some sleep. Otherwise we won't be ready for Crene in the morning. So I wish you all goodnight" Everyone got in, and the door to the tank closed. As everyone got ready to sleep, Big went to the examination room to find out what the rubber balloon is (*If your a teenager, you probably know what it is*). Big sighed, because he hasn't been this worried about the safety of his friends for some time. _Ding_! A noise came out from a machine showing the results of the test, and Big was shocked to find out who the sticky stuff came from. _Ron, what, I mean, How did this happen? This isn't right. Ron wouldn't do this to someone unless_

it was of 2 reasons: 1) It involved Kim, and 2) This came from a feeling _deep down._ Big then got a flashback that involved himself and Bunnie, when she didn't act quite herself, and he was the reason she didn't act herself(read Episode 6). He finally figured it out:_ Now I get it. It was a sort of desire, that_

came from deep down. I guess since Bunnie tried to, what do humans call it,(without trying to get in trouble)_show their love _(boy that sucked) _to another,_

I believe Ron tried to do the same thing with Kim. The rubber balloon, what I've heard, is a sort of protection that male humans use in cases like this. I think tomorrow morning I'm going to have a talk with those two before going on to taking care of big, hairy, and ugly. Big turned the lights off, and locked the door, as he went to get some sleep.

Next Morning

Everyone was set to battle, and Big was at the transportation room, looking at his motorcycle. It was a shiny red motorcycle that had the face of a falcon, and had his favorite red sword/axe(That is a special weapon found only on Bird City. You put the two ends together, and they become a dangerous weapon.), his blue double blasters(two blasters that work together, as well as apart), and his green falcon bow(something out of Power Rangers Wild Force). Big then took out his most prized possession..........his red Chaos Emerald. After getting the power of the Chaos Emeralds, he took his Chaos Emerald because he wanted to keep it. It helped to remember him of his parents. Suddenly, Big heard someone call his name. "Big, come on. It's show time" Big knew who it was.......it was Slimy. Big shouted in response "I'll be right there" Big put his Emerald back, and went to the door.

Everyone gathered outside, and went to the shoreline, where they waited. The green Turbo bird looked at his watch "3 hours until they come" he announced. Big went to Kim and Ron and told them "I need to have a talk with you 2" They looked at Big with confused faces. Then Big got it off his chest, and said "Ron, what did you and Kim do before going with everyone else to fight Cabbranca" Ron gave Big a 'I don't know what your talking about' face, and Big made it simple "Because it doesn't looked like, what I saw on the floor before you two and Sonic returned, anybody broke in and threw the food on the floor, while doing something together" Ron then blushed madly, and Kim looked at the floor. "Big, you see it was like this.........." Big didn't let him finish, and said "Let's just say, nothing happened, all right" They both got relieved faces, and Big went to Slimy and Slug. He noticed something wasn't right "Slimy, what's wrong" Slimy told him, by saying "He's here sooner than we thought" Crene then appeared, and the Bronze Big got on shore. He saw how many birds they're were, and said "What is this" Big told him by saying "This is your worse nightmare" The Bronze Big smiled and said "Maybe my friends will show you what's the real nightmare, Big" Then Bronze Big snapped his fingers, and warriors with lantern like objects appeared. The red Power bird smiled and said "Hey guys, since we're here, what are we waiting for" Big then shouted "All right birds, let do it then" The red, blue, and black Power birds then took out their morphers and shouted "It's morphing time"

"Mastodon" 

"Triceratops"

"Tyrannosaurus"

There the 3 Powers birds were in their gear, and now it was the Zeo birds turn "It's morphing time"

"Zeo bird 3-blue"

"Zeo bird 4-green"

"Zeo bird 5-red"

The Turbo birds were next "Shift into Turbo"

"Blue Turbo power"

"Green Turbo power"

"Red Turbo power"

Now the Space birds were next "Let's rock it"

They pressed the buttons(335)and went to uniform form.

The red Galaxy bird then shouted "Go Galactic" and the Galaxy birds were ready for battle.

The Rescue birds pressed a button on their morphers, and the red Rescue bird shouted "Light speed Rescue" Their uniform's quickly got on, and Big's group were last up.

Big was a bit nervous about this, but Slimy and Slug gave him a thumbs up sign, and Kim, Ron and Sonic were their on their sides. Big looked at Slimy and Slug, and asked them "You guys ready" Slimy and Slug nodded. Then Big remembered about their gifts, and shouted "All right then, Wild Access" Big, Slimy, and Slug glowed, and came out with the symbols of the red falcon(Big),

the black bull(Slimy), and the blue shark(Slug).

Everyone stared at Bronze Bird and his minions and Big asked "Looks like you have a problem. 19 birds, 2 humans, my 2 best friends, and 1 mobian. So what are you going to do about it" Bronze Big didn't even need to think about his answer. He said "Oh that's easy: I'll just destroy you all. Minions....get them, but make sure you leave what's left of Big the Bird to me" The minions quickly ran up to them, and the battle began.

Slimy dodged those lantern like weapons, and blocked some of there impacts. Then he kick one away, and quickly got the advantage. He smacked around a few more, and they went running.

The Red Turbo and Galaxy bird worked together. The Red Turbo bird used his Turbo lighting sword, while the Galaxy bird used the Quantum saber and thrashed their opponents.

The Green Turbo bird, Blue Zeo bird, and Slug triple teamed the minions. Around the end, a minion was about to hit Slug in the back, but the Green Turbo bird told him to duck. So he did, and The Blue Zeo bird opened fire, taking him down.

The Blue and Green Galaxy birds used the Quantum sabers as well, and made sure they didn't get up for more. 

The Power birds were doing well for themselves, since they were the most experienced. Besides, the minions didn't stand a chance.

The Blue and Black Space birds helped Ron take out a few of them. Ron kicked one in the gut, but the Black Space bird showed him how it was done, as the minion went down.

The Green Zeo bird teamed with Sonic and while the Green Zeo bird kicked them around, Sonic used his super speed to confuse and strike his opponents down.

Kim used her speed and bravery to her advantage, as the minions couldn't catch her or take her down.

The Red Space and Rescue bird teamed up, and defeated the minions who challenged them. The Red Space bird used his Spiral saber and defeated his enemies, while the Red Rescue bird fired with his blaster.

The Green and Blue Rescue bird, as well as the Red Zeo and the Blue Turbo bird took out any minions who wanted a fight. 

And finally, Big, showed the minions why he was no.1 in Miami. He kicked, punched, and hurt them, like they were nothing. But suddenly, a electrical beam of energy strikes Big in the chest, sending him flying. The Bronze Big looks at Big, and tells him "Big, your impressive, but your not at my level. You will never be. And Big, think about it. Do you think anyone needs you around? Do they ever show their gratitude, or give you a parade, or anything?.........NO. Big, forget all about them, and join me. Join me Big, and together Big, I will show you your calling" The Bronze big then felt pain, as the Red Space bird fired at him. "Big, don't listen to him. If you do, you'll live to regret it" Big needed that one moment. "Listen, smart-ass" The Bronze Big fired a beam of electrical energy at him, sending him down. Then Bronze Big continued "Big was born on a evil planet, and he was born to serve evil. I'm only trying to show him the light" Then Big told him "Hey" Bronze Big looked down, and Big said "Screw evil" Then he fired his double blaster at Bronze Big, and he went soaring into the air. Big got up, and helped the Red Space bird up "What do you say we finish this guy" The Red Space Bird said "It would be my honor" just in time for Bronze Big to crash on the floor. The Red Space bird and Big jumped into the air. Bronze Big looked up, as he heard the Red Space bird shout "Spiral Saber" and Big shout "2 in 1 slash" as he was destroyed upon contact. Everyone cheered, and the Red Power bird said to himself "Not bad for a rookie" However, there was still the matter of Crene, as Big de-morphed. Then everyone(except Slimy, Slug, Sonic, Kim, and Ron) were confused. Slimy said to everyone "Just watch" as Big said the incantation that would turn him into..................................................................

__

When Chaos cannot do it alone,

I must be stronger,

I must be faster,

I must go from normal...............

To ULTRA

Ultra Big. Crene looked at Ultra Big as he took out his green bow, then aimed the arrow at Crene's head, and said "Falcon's Strike", and Crene was disintegrated after the impact. Ultra Big smiled, then turned back to Big.

Nighttime

The 6 groups of birds pack up, because their job in Africa was over. "Big, thank you for your help. Remember, good always triumphs over evil" the red Rescue bird said and they left. Big got in the Driller tank, and told Slimy to go underground. Then a thought came to his mind:_ 2 down, 1 to go. And it's the one that blasted me to Japan. Now, it's payback time._

To Be Concluded

End of Episode 13

**********************************************************************************************

This was one of the longest Episode's I've ever written. The era of the Giants is coming to an end, but the friendship of Kim, Ron, Sonic, and Big will never die.

Oh, and if you were confused why Big didn't know it was a condom, it's because he wasn't born on Earth, and still doesn't know a whole lot about it.

So, as always, good night.......and God bless you....and America.


	14. Final Battle in Hawaii

Warning:

1.This is it, the end of the Millennium Giants era.

2. This will not be the last time Sonic the Hedgehog and Kim Possible(nor Ron Stoppable)guest-star in a Big the Bird Episode.(*By-the-way, if you have a problem with Kim/Ron love fics, with them as a couple, then I really don't give a damn*)

3. We have a surprise guest star at the conclusion of this Episode.

And.........................

4. Evil sucks, and the good guys rock.

And now, on with .......................

(Suddenly, crashing noises are heard, and the Flash appears)

Flash: All right, that's it, I've had enough.

(*Enough of what*)

Flash: Why does everyone hate me?

(*Because 1) You talk too much. And 2) I wouldn't let you guest star In these Episodes, unless the people want it*)

Flash: Plus.......What is with a stupid small bird that becomes a hero after 5 years, to a city called Miami? He isn't even in the Justice League, and he gets popularity, how come?

( Flash is unaware that Big is right behind him with a steel chair, and has an angry face showing)

(*Well Flash, Why don't you ask him*)

(Flash turns around, and Big smacks him in the head, knocking him completely unconscious. Then he says something to his face)

Big: If you ever come to my show again, insult me, or Miami for that matter, I'll personally.......kick the s**t out of you!

(Big then grabs Flash and throws him out of the studio. Now the author continues)

(*Sorry about that folks, so we're just going to get on with it*)

And now(without further interruptions), on with the show....................................

The adventures of...........................

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 14=The final giant falls(the conclusion)

Special guest stars=Sonic the Hedgehog, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable(*I think he earned it*)

Special guest Villains=Gold Big and Sekment

(Before the show is able to start, another crashing noise is heard)

(*For the love of God, what now*)

(All of a sudden, Kim's no.1 pair of villain's, Dr. Drakken and Shego ,show up)

(*What the hell do you two want*)

Drakken=Listen you, we want in this Episode, or else.

(*Or else what*)

Shego= Or else I'll cut the wire.

(*Meaning what to me*)

Shego= Meaning the show is over.

(*Um, let me think about it...........How about this: The next time I have Kim Possibe guest star in an Episode of Big, I'll make personal sure you two are the special guest villains. How does that sound*)

(Drakken and Shego think about it, and decided)

Drakken= You have a deal.

(*Thank you. Now can you two get the hell out of here already*)

(Drakken and Shego leave, and the Author/Director has a sigh of relief)

(*Just get on with the show*)

Underground

Not much has happened since last time. Slimy has been driving, Slug has set the Giants locator to 'find Sekment', Sonic made a bunch of chilly dogs(and he's eating them also), Kim and Ron were asleep in each others arms, and Big was thinking about what happened in Egypt(read Episode 10 to understand). He was also thinking about what Flash said about him(*How he got to the studio and back....you don't want to know*)and Miami._ I am going to hurt that bastard if he ever talks bad about me or Miami again._(*All right Big, I think you went a little overboard with that*)

Big: Oh, sorry about that.

(*Forget about it. Now lets get back to the show, okay*)

Big: All right, All right.

Anyhow, just as quick as things went quiet........

(A third crashing noise is heard, and the Author/Director gets up and angry)

(*Damn it, now what*)

(The Flash returns, this time with Superman)

(*What the hell do you want? And by-the-way, didn't Big throw you out of here*)

Superman: We've come here for an apology. 

(* I'm not giving the Flash crap. Big kicked his ass earlier, and I suggest you both leave right now, or you'll both regret it*)

Superman: Sir, if you don't give the Flash an apology, then I'll be forced to cancel this show.

(*All right, that's it, I have had enough of these damn interruptions. Don't you see I'm trying to do a show here. Now this is the last time I'll say this, so listen carefully: Get the hell out of here, or you will both be sorry*)

Flash: Why I'll.........

(Flash didn't finish, because Big instantly came and attacked Flash, kicking the crap out of him. Superman grabbed Big by the neck, but Big took out some Kryptonite, and Superman became weak. Big then kicked Superman in the sack, and the Man of Steel went down. Big finally threw them out, and locked the door. Then he left)

(*Thank you Big. Now can we PLEASE...........get this show over with*)

Anyhow, just as quick as thing went quiet(*before we got interrupted*), There was an explosion in front of them, and everyone got a bit of worries. Kim and Ron woke up, Sonic stopped eating, Big looked forward, Slimy went on the brakes, and Slug also looked forward. Everyone tried to calm down, and Big went to the control room. He got in and asked Slimy "Slimy, where did those explosives come from" Slimy looked at Big, and said "I have no idea" The Giants locator then lit up like a Christmas tree, and Slug took a peace of paper out of it. 

"Guys, we have arrived at the location of Sekment" Big looked at Slug, and asked him "Okay Slug, but where are we" Slug looked at the paper, then said "I think we're in Hawaii" Slimy instantly got excited "HAWAII? Captain, may I have permission to bring her to surface" Big lit up the sign that had the 'please return to your seat because we will now be going to the surface', and told Slimy "Permission granted" Slimy shouted "Yahoo" and took the driller tank to the surface.

(A knock on the door was heard, and the Author/Director went to answer it. He 

opens the door, and it's the one person he didn't expect to see, however doesn't know who it is)

(*Who are you*)

?= My name is Tenchi Masaki.

(*Okay Tenchi, what can I do for you*)

Tenchi= Well, I need a place to hide.  
(*Who are you hiding from? Your parents*)

Tenchi= No. 7 girls from other planets. They only have me on the brain. Is it okay if I stay here until they leave this street?

(*Okay, but you have to be quiet. I'm doing a show here, and it's been interruptions all night, so please let me do my show, and you can stay to watch. But you have to leave when the show ends for the night, ok*)

Tenchi= Thank you kind sir.

( Tenchi comes in, and takes a seat. The Author/Director sits on his chair and continues)

Honolulu, Hawaii

The driller tank arose from the ground, and everyone got out. Slimy took an umbrella to protect himself from the sun(*Note: Slimy isn't a vampire. The thing is he has a serious problem with rain, fire, water, and a hot sun. It causes his body to burn, like acid*), Sonic took out a pair of sunglasses, Kim and Ron looked around and admired the scenery, Slug took out a towel and sun block, and Big came out looking like his usual self. "So, where is he" Big looked at Slug, and Slug said "That's the thing. He won't be here for 3 days" Big then grabbed Slug by the throat and told him "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch" The others had to restrain him from Slug. Then Big calmed down and said "Okay so what do we do until then" Slimy raised his hand "I have a suggestion. Why don't we go to town, rent a apartment or 2, do a few things to pass time. Then, when he comes, we'll check out of the apartments, come to the location where he'll set foot, and kick his butt. Then we can all go home" Big told him "That's a good plan. But what about the driller tank" Slug took out a little remote, and pressed a button. Then the driller tank went back underground. "When I call it back, it'll come" Big was impressed, and told Slug "Very good. Now, where are we going to find a apartment to stay in" Ron tapped on Big's shoulder, and said "Luckily, I have a cousin who works at a resort here in Hawaii. He'll help us with that problem" Big smiled at Ron and told him "Very good Ron. Does your cousin know any restaurants here" Ron shaked his head in a _no_ response. Then Kim came to Ron's side, and told him "I've been to Hawaii before, so I know a few restaurants" Big now said "Thank you Kim" Sonic saw the beach, and shouted to everyone "Hey, what are we standing around here for? We got 3 days, so lets have a little fun while we're waiting" Every one thought about it, and went with Sonic.

(Another knock on the door came, and the Author/Director went to answer it)

Delivery guy=Pizza delivery for one Carlos Menendez. That'll be $15.38!

(Author/Director gives delivery guy his money, then he leaves, and the Author/Director returns to his seat, eating his pizza)

Hawaii Beach

Sonic was hanging ten(*on a surfboard, what else*)in the beach waters, Slug 

was putting on his sun tan lotion. Kim and Ron laid down on the beach sand(*although it was hot, Slug let them use his towel*), Slimy went to the pier

to go fishing, and Big just looked at the calm sea. Then, as if his mind was seeing something, Big closed his eyes, and a image of Gold Big appeared.

The image told him....................

(Their were more crashing noises, and the Author/Director took out a bat)

(*All right, whoever it is.........I'm going to kick your ass*)

(More noises are heard, and Tenchi gets up, with his weapon of choice, his kendo stick, of whatever it is. Finally the person shows himself as........................

a young boy. The Author/Director and Tenchi put their weapons down, and get a bit confused. Then the boy turns into a women. Tenchi then screams in terror, as the woman grabs Tenchi, and runs for it)

(*Boy, this has been one f***ed up day*)

(*Where we were interrupted*)

The image told him "Big, the humans don't give a damn about you. They only care about themselves. And anyone who was born on Earth, but are also freaks of nature, like your so-called friends, also don't really give a damn about you. It's every man, woman, or Earth freak for the matter, for themselves. Big, come to the evil side. Together, we will rule Earth side by side. Then we will rule the galaxy. And finally, it will be fiery skies, burning cities, and anything you could want, or never imagine ever getting" Big got angry. He hated evil, it was the reason his parents were slaughtered, and he vowed never to be evil as long as he lived. "Oh, so you choose the path of good. Good doesn't get you anything in life. This isn't Bird City Big, this is Earth, the one place where you can let loose, kill a lot of people, and don't give a s**t about it. I'll tell you what, when we meet again, you make up your mind about what side your on. See you later........Big"

Then the image vanished. Big had already made up his mind. He was loyal to the side of good. And he would never turn to the dark side. "Big, what's wrong"

It was Ron, obviously "What? Oh, sorry Ron, I had my mind on something" Ron looked at the calm sea, and noticed something wasn't right with Big "You okay Big? You don't look so good" Big looked at Ron, and told him "I'm fine Ron. It's just.......my past life. Where I was born" Ron didn't know anything about Big's past, nor did anyone else. Big knew about his life only. "You want to talk about it"

Big turned to leave "I rather not. It's best if I kept my past to myself. But now........." Kim came to find Ron, but overheard the conversation. "But what" Ron turned to see Kim, and Big told them "They're trying to make my turn into my kind..........evil" Big then saw the group with their bags, and Slimy shouted "Come on guys, we got to find Ron's cousin, and get a apartment or two" Big asked Ron "Ron, which resort does your cousin work at" Ron told him "At the 5-star Hawaii resort" Then, Big turned to Kim, and asked her "Do you know where that is "Oh, I know all right" Kim looked down, and Ron asked her "What's wrong Kim" Kim sighed, then went up to the group, while Ron and Big followed. Slimy saw Kim's face, and asked Ron "What's with her"

5-Star Hawaii Resort

The employees were amazed when Big and Kim entered. They soon saw Ron's cousin, and Ron came up to him. They hugged, and Ron asked his cousin for a favor. He agreed, and went up to the clerk(*Or whatever his job is*). He gave Ron the keys, and told him what rooms they have. They took an elevator, and got to the rooms. They were near each other, so everyone had one final problem: who would get what room. Big thought about it for a moment, but it wasn't going to be easy. Boys in one room, Big alone in the second, and Kim in the last room alone wasn't fair. And if Kim and Ron shared a room, well........you guess what will happen. Since they only have 3 rooms, he had to make due. "All right guys, here is how were going to do this: Slimy and Slug get the first room, Me and Sonic get the second, and(I know I'm going to regret this)Kim and Ron get the last room" They gasped at what Big said(except Kim and Ron, because they were waiting for this moment), and Slimy told him "Big, have you gone out of your mind? You know what...............wait a minute, no, no, he doesn't. I forgot Big wasn't from Earth. Stupid me" Big told them "I made my decision, so that's final. Get showered(except for Slimy because water causes his skin to burn like acid), and get ready to go out for a bite to eat. I'll see you guys at the lobby entrance in an hour and thirty" So, everyone went to their rooms and went to get showered.

(There was a third knock on the door. So Carlos[I'm getting sick of putting 'the Author/Director']grabbed his bat, and carefully opened the door. It was a man wearing a skirt. Carlos laughed)

(*What are you supposed to be*)

Irish golfer(I don't know his name. So if you do, please put it in the review. Thank

You)=I heard Drakken and Shego are going to be the villains, the next time Kim Possible guest stars on your show.

(*Yea, so*)

Irish golfer=I want to be the villain also.

(*Since I have a good heart, I'll do you a favor: The next time Kim Possible guest stars, I'm pick the villains from past(and/or present) times of Kim Possible and Big the Bird and make it a 'Villains Bash'. And, just to make it more interesting, that story will be written before and/or during Halloween[but I have no idea when I'll be able to put it on Fanfiction.net]. All right*)

Irish golfer= All right then lassie.

(*Good. Now get the hell out of here*)

(Carlos slams the door shut, and the story continues)

[I'm just going to skip those 3 days, and get on with the story]

After 3 days of Hawaii fun, it was now time for the final battle. They all checked out of the hotel, and made their way to the beach.

Hawaii Beach

Afternoon

They all waited anxiously, for the challenge would soon arrive. Suddenly, Sekment appeared, and everyone ran(*except our heroes*), because they were the only ones who could save them. Big went forward, and shouted to Gold Big "This is it Gold Big, you can't win, because evil is dumb" Gold Big made a wave with his staff, and Sekment stopped. Then he told Big "Big, this is your last chance. Join the evil Big. If you stay with the good, it will lead to your destruction" Slimy had enough, and shouted "Damn you Gold Big, you're a liar. Big would never turn against the good. He's a good guy all the way" Gold Big told Slimy "Well Slimy, if that is your name, did Big ever told you he was born on a planet of evil, and evil only" They were all confused. Big knew he would never tell his friends his past, because if they did, it would put more pressure on him than ever before. "He never did" Gold Big said "Isn't that a shame. Big, your hiding secrets from your own friends. That's the first step toward the dark side"

Big was getting angry, and this time he wasn't going to take any more of this crap. "Listen you" Big shouted to him "I never told them, to protect them from monsters like you. And I have already said this to the other two, so you better listen closely: I will never turn on my friends, or the Earth. Bird city killed my parents, because of evil. And I swore I would get my revenge on them. But now, I'm just going to kick your ass" Gold Big turned his staff into a weapon, and shouted "All right then Big, we'll have it your way. Let the battle for Earth be decided......right here in Hawaii. One on one, you and me. And Big, if you will not join the dark side, you will be killed by the dark side" The Gold Big jumped down, and Big ran toward him. Then Big jumped into the air, while Gold Big was still airborne, and smacked his golden armor, causing a dent. Gold Big fell on the floor, and Big landed on his feet. Gold Big then fired a golden beam at Big, striking him in the chest, but Big stood standing. Gold Big went to jab him with his staff, but Big moved out of the way, and hit Gold Big's chest with his knee, causing another dent. Big took out his sword, and...............

( the front door had a knock, and Carlos had to stop, once again, to answer it.

And, this time, it was a strange person. He looked like a adult, but with a science jacket on)  
(*Can I help you sir*)

Person= Yes. My name is Mr. Possible, and I'm looking for my daughter Kim. Have you seen her?

(*Yes I have. As a matter of fact, she helping out as a guest star for a 5 part Episode of Big the Bird. Right now we're doing the conclusion, and I've had interruptions all night*)

Mr. Possible= Then please let me in.

(*I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't let you in. The only people allowed in here are myself, Big[ the show's star], his friends Slimy and Slug, and any guest star who is chosen or asked to guest star. As I stated earlier, I can't let you in. So you can rather wait outside, or go back to Middleton, and wait for her at home*)

Mr. Possible= Sir, don't make me........

(* No, you listen. I will not let you in. I'm sorry to do this, but if I have to, I will call the police. Good night sir*)

Mr. Possible= Now just wait a minute..........

( Carlos slams the door close, and continues with this Episode)

(*Once again, where we were interrupted*)

Big took out his sword, and began to weapon fight(*I have no idea what that is, but I put it in there for a kick or two*) with Gold Big. But Gold Big made a dirty trick, causing Big to lose his balance, and jamming his staff through his chest,

causing Big to fall. The heroes couldn't believe it, Big was dead. _Or was he, really just faking it? _Gold Big stared at Big, and took out something to give Big a shot "And now Big, to give you life.....and evil" But Sonic, quickly ran at supersonic speeds, grabbed the shot, and gave it to Slimy. Slimy looked at Big, and told Gold Big "Hey buddy, Big made be down, but he's not dead" Gold Big laughed at Slimy. Then Slug pointed at Big, and Big quickly got up. Gold Big was shocked, no one could live through that. Big now had to do the painful thing. He slowly started to take the staff out of his chest. It took a lot of patience, and a bit of blood, but he managed to remove it. Big looked at Gold Big, and told him "This is one way NEVER to piss me off" Big threw it at Gold Big, and it went right threw his armor, but he wasn't dead yet. Big had to do it, weak or not, he had to finish this crisis...........now.

__

Chaos is power,

Power is enriched by the heart,

Let me use the power,

Harness the power,

To unlock the power,

The power of CHAOS

Big turned to Super Big, and the pain was gone instantly. Then he made the cross, and before he fired away, Gold Big told him "Big, I must remind you, there will be more challenges ahead. You have proven your heart is with these humans Big. You did the wrong thing. You will soon die, just like your parents" Super Big let the cross go, shouting "Sign of Hope", and Gold Big fell to his demise. Now it was Sekment's turn. Sekment, however, had other plans. Sonic and Kim weren't going to let it leave so soon though. "Leaving so soon, I don't think so" Sonic went air born, and Kim kicked Sonic at Sekment, causing it to bleed. Super Big now got in front of it, and took out his Power Slasher. "Super Slasher" Super Big shouted, and he aimed at the orb, destroying it, and turning Sekment to dust. At last the crisis was over. The Millennium Giants were defeated. And it was all thanks to these heroes.

Middleton,

Nighttime

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable shaked hands with Big, and Kim asked "Will we ever meet again" Big told them "There's a good chance that'll happen. Take care of yourselves, and each other" Then Big boarded the B-Plane and took off. Kim and Ron looked at the stars, and wondered if they really will see Big again. Then they looked at each others eyes, and Ron swore her eyes were sparkling.

Kim looked at Ron with a funny face, and told him "Whatever happen, we make sure no one ever knows what we did, all right" Ron kissed Kim's check, and she blushed "Yes, ma'am" Then Ron noticed his watch "Oh man, I got to go. If I don't get back home now my mom's going to kill me. Man, what am I........"Kim put her index finger on Ron's lips, then she took it off his lips, and kissed him. Then she disconnected her kiss with Ron, and told him "I'll see you tomorrow at school" Kim ran for home, and Ron did the same, wondering how he is so lucky to have Kim be their by his side all the time, and much more.

Mobius,

Knothole Village,

Nighttime

30 minutes later

Big and Sonic shaked hands, and Sonic asked him "Big, do you think we'll cross paths once again" Big told Sonic "Time will tell. Goodbye Sonic, and take care"

Big boarded his B-Plane and went into the air. Sally came out of her hut, and hugged Sonic. You could tell she was happy Sonic was back. Sally then asked him "Sonic, are you going to tell me everything that happen, or do I have to make you" Sonic took her inside her hut, sat her down, and began(*from the top*)what happened while he was with Big.

Miami, Florida

Next day

Big got a call from the Justice League how great of a job he did saving the world, and were hoping to one day team up with him. Big told them he would keep it under consideration, and then hung up the phone line. Big looked at the city, and gave a smile to himself, thinking to himself: _I'm glad to finally be home.......my true home....Miami._

Somewhere, near a small island

Everything seemed normal. The skies were blue, the water was calm, and there was nothing wrong. Suddenly, a rocket came out of the water, and the most oddest things were on it, A squirrel, starfish, and a sponge. And they were headed straight for Miami.

End of Episode 14

**********************************************************************************************

The Giants may be done for, but Big adventures are not done yet. The next Episode may be the most ridiculous, most dumbest Episode yet..........with Spongebob Squarepants as the special guest star(*The Horror, the Horror*), and luckily, Big can take a break, because there will be no villain or special guest villain in next time's Episode.

(For the last time tonight, the Flash returns)

(*Don't you get it through your head........I'm not apologizing. And there is no way you are going to make me*)

Flash= Oh yes there is.

(Flash takes out a bat, and threatens to beat up Carlos with it. And he would have, if Big didn't come unexpectedly, take the bat away from Flash, and kick his ass with it. He throws Flash out, for the third time, and breaks Flash's bat. Finally he locks the door.)

Big= Carlos, if you don't mind, I have something to tell the people.

(*Go ahead. Besides, I have one hell of a headache anyway*)

(Carlos goes to get a soda, and Big addresses the people)

Big= Look, I understand if you people don't know who, or what I am. And I understand If you only read my episodes because of the guest stars, romance, or action and adventure. If you don't like my show, it's okay with me. If you like it, fine with me. But please, don't ever insult me, because what you just read what I did to Flash, that was because he decided to come to my show, and make a jackass out of himself, and you guess what will happen if he does it again. Now, ladies and gentlemen, in internet land, I would be honored to tell all you people, who have supported me, and like my show, or for you Kim/Ron lovers, or Sonic/ Sally lovers, or whatever, I've decided to do a Halloween(with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable), Thanksgiving, and Christmas special, which the guest stars will be determined by Carlos. Plus, for you confused people who don't know my entire history, in future episodes, you will learn a little, every time you read my episode, my whole life story, how the planet became evil(Bird City I mean), who King Bird is and how he became King, and much more. (Yawn) I'm tired, so I'm going to turn it over to Carlos, so goodnight everyone.

(Big leaves, and Carlos finishes today's episodes)

I've got nothing else left to say, except after next times Episode, there will be a special Halloween episode of Big the Bird with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

And, as usual, good night, and god bless you, and America.


	15. Big meets Spongebob

Warning:

1.Big, Super Big, and Ultra Big are property of mine. SpongeBob Squarepants and all others are owned by Nickelodeon studios.

2. There is no special guest villain, or no villain for the matter.

3. If one more person interrupts in this episode, I will kick their ass.

And.....................

4. If anyone has any complaints, please write them after the conclusion of this episode.

And now, on with the show....................................

The adventures of.......................

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 15=A sea creatures day in Miami

Special guest star= SpongeBob Squarepants

Miami, Florida

Big looked at the city of Miami, keeping his eye out for where ever he was needed. Then he saw people at the pier look at the water, so he called for the B-Plane. It came, Big jumped in, and he quickly went to the pier.

Miami Pier

Big quickly arrived, and went up to the people. They were happy that their protector had returned. One of them went up to Big and told him "There is some sort of missile or rocket headed here. We must hide quickly" Big saw it, and told them "Relax. Look, just go over there, near that building. I'll stay here and catch it, all right" They were suddenly calm, and the one that spoke said "Oh, thank you Big. What would Miami do without you" They did as Big told them to do, for their own safety, and the rocket at last reached surface. But Big caught it, making sure it wasn't going anywhere. Then he slammed it to the floor, stopping it's proportion system, but not damaging it in any way. Then he carefully set it down, examined it, and found it unusual. It was metallic, like any other rocket, but the design was different. Plus, it looked like it was made underwater, and hand made by a squirrel from Texas (*no disrespect for Texas what so ever*). Then he noticed something else. 3 creatures were pigging backing on the top. They were around his size, but didn't look like anything he ever saw. 2 of them were wearing on a water helmet. The other was wearing a shirt that said 'I love Texas', plus, what made it more unusual, was the fact that 2 of them were, in fact, underwater creatures. The 3rd was a surface creature. Big was about to communicate with them, but they suddenly woke up. The surface creature(which was a squirrel) began to argue with one of the two sea creatures (the star fish)

"Patrick, why did you have to touch the sleep gas button" The squirrel said. The starfish said "You see, Sandy, that is simple...........I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF" Now the second sea creature(which is a sponge) tried to say something "Um Sandy........." The squirrel interrupted him "Not now Spongebob"

However the sponge tried to get her attention "Ahh, Sandy.........." The squirrel interrupted him again "Spongebob, now I am trying to argue with Patrick, and since I can't seem to do that, what is it" The sponge pointed at Big, and shouted "The , what do you call them, rat with wings is BACK" The sponge and starfish ran behind the rocket, while the squirrel went into a karate position. She went to kick Big, but Big blocked it. The squirrel looked shocked, and tried to karate chop Big, but Big dodged her. _This is ridiculous._ Big thought. _I have to stop this squirrel......now. Otherwise it might go crazy and attack the people. And so might those two. I have to finish this early._ Big took his guard down for the squirrel to do a backside kick. Big, quickly got his guard up, grabbed her foot, picked her up, and slammed her. The other two tried to run, but Big took out his bird-a-rangs with ropes, and threw them. The starfish got tied up, and the other got it on his back, with the ropes being held by the people who saw the fight. Big went up to the sponge, to asked him a few questions, but then the starfish started to talk "Spongebob, don't tell him anything. I bet he wants to know where Bikini Bottom is, so he can go fish there, and eat us all. Will someone help..........." Big couldn't take anymore, so he took out a cork from his cape, and plugged up his mouth to shut him up. Now Big wanted answers, and he wanted them now. "All right you....Whatever you are, I would like to ask you a few questions, okay" The sponge shaked his head in a _yes_ way. "Good. Question no.1:Who, or what, are you" The sponge tells him "My name is Spongebob Squarepants, I'm a sponge, and me and my friends, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks are a starfish and a squirrel. We're from Bikini Bottom" Big was confused "Okay, question no.2: Why are you and your friends on the surface world" Spongebob continued to talk "Well, me and Patrick were looking at Sandy's rocket, but Patrick wanted to climb on board. I told him we shouldn't, but he got me to. Then Sandy caught us, and she started to climb up to grab us, and take us off the rocket. Patrick, suddenly, pressed a button, and the next thing we know, me and Patrick are wearing on water helmets, and going to the surface. Is that all you need to know" Big nodded "Yes, that's it. But now I have one more question: How was she able to build this rocket" Spongebob pointed to Sandy, and told him "Why don't you ask her? She's the smartest person in Bikini Bottom" Big went to Sandy, and asked her "All right you, how did you manage to build this rocket" Sandy gave Big a mean stare, and told him "I was able to build it by the metal I have at the tree dome. It can't be damaged underwater, but on the surface......it's a whole other story" Big then thought of something. It was crazy, but it just might work "Why don't I send you guys back underwater" Sandy was the least surprised "Oh, and how are you going to do that" Big had a face, and said "Leave that to me"

5 Minutes later

"I hate to say this, but this is ridiculous" They were tied to the top of the rocket by Big, and Big carried the rocket in the air, until they got to a safe distance. Big told them "You might want to pray, because I'm going to throw this rocket as far as it will go. It might take you all the way home, or it might not" Patrick thought this was very amusing, Spongebob didn't like what was about to happen, and Sandy thought Big was just downright stupid. But before they even got a chance to say something, Big threw the rocket hard enough, to send it where ever it would go. Big got a sigh of relief, as the rocket disappeared into the horizon.

As for the rocket(*Don't worry you Spongebob fans*), it safety landed in Bikini Bottom.

Miami, Florida

Afternoon

Big stood on the same rooftop as earlier, and took out his calendar. There were 2 days until Halloween, and Big knew what that meant. He would have to dress up in a costume, and give kids candy. But after 8:00 pm, candy giving time was over, and city watching duty started. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen to him, and a friend of his, on Halloween.

The Moon

Villains gathered on the moon, in some sort of structure.And Villains that were destroyed(*The Mobian Demon, and the 3 robot look-a-likes of Big) by Big were brought back to life arrived. Finally, someone spoke "Greetings, my evil companions. On Halloween night, we will at last have our revenge on the two people who we despise the most: Big the Bird, and Kim Possible"

End of Episode 15

**********************************************************************************************

Short, but pointless=Egon, from Ghostbusters 2.

Since it was a short Episode, I would like the opportunity to say that our next Episode will be the special Halloween Episode, with Kim and Ron returning to guest star once more. And since we have no interruptions, I can finally relax.

I'll see you guys next time. And god bless you all. 


	16. Big's Villian Bashing Halloween

Tonight, were going to skip the warning. 

Instead, I've got a few things to say. No.1) Were going to have a villain bash. No.2) Big and Kim need to watch their asses, because these guys mean business. And No.3) We might see both Super Big and Ultra Big in the same Episode, but at different times.

And So, lets get on with the show.................................

The adventures of.......................

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

The Special .......................................

Halloween Episode

Returning guest stars=Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Ultraman Tiga

And our list of special guest villains for tonight's Halloween Episode=(*First up= From the show of Kim Possible*)Dr. Drakken, Shego, Irish golfer, and Gill. And(*From the show of Big the Bird*) The Mobian Demon, Bronze, Silver,& Gold Big, and the Halloween monster.

The Moon 

The host of bad guys flocked the strange building, and heard what this creature said. One of them (*Who was the Irish golfer*) shouted "And how do we do that lassie" The creature told them "By attacking the opposite opponent" They were all confused, however Drakken understood perfectly "You mean to tell me, Kim Possible will have to fight them.........." He points to the Mobian Demon, and the robot look-a-likes of Big "While we fight this.....Big the Bird" The creature told him " Yes. You see, I've been studying them. To see how they fight, their strengths, and weaknesses. And I found a weakness for Kim Possible" All of Kim Possible villains heard what he said, and listened carefully "Her weakness......is the weak buffoon: Ronald, or Ron, Stoppable" Now they believed he was nuts. But what he was about to say, to the monsters that Big defeated, were going to be really angry with him "However, I was unable to find any weakness, what-so-ever, to Big. But he seems to hate it, when someone mentions for him to turn evil. It causes him to be really angry" Now the creature pointed at Earth, and told them "All right now, you all know what to do. So go to Earth and destroy them. But remember, you must do it.....on Halloween night" They left, and the creature smiled.

Miami, Florida

Halloween night

Kids were running around everywhere, and it was 8:25 pm. Big kept his eye on the streets, but not in his Halloween costume. He put on his cape, and looked out. Suddenly, he saw 4 unknown people bothering the people. Big went down to stop them. As he approached them, one of them (*The Irish golfer*) took a child's bag of candy. The child got mad, and told him "Hey, give me back my candy" The Irish golfer told him "Yea right squirt. Now run along, or you'll be sorry" The child kick him in the knee, and he dropped the bag. The kid took his bag and ran, but Drakken grabbed him by the arm, and told him "The game's are up. Now, where can we find Big the Bird" The child screamed "I don't know" But now, Shego threatened the young boy "Rather you tell us where we can find Big the Bird, or your parents won't be seeing you for a long time" This made Big mad. He didn't like it when children were threatened, and now he was going to do something about it. "Hey" Big shouted at them. They turned around, and Big gave them a angry look "Let the boy go, and give him his candy. Otherwise, you'll be the ones running for your lives" Gill looked at Big, and told him "So, your Big the Bird" Big said "Last time I check, I was Big. So, you guys like to cause trouble. I hate people who like to cause trouble. So I suggest you rather leave, or I might just have to get physical with you four" They weren't intimidated, by Big, so now he was going to have to be ready for anything "Since your not listening, I guess you left me no choice but to kick your butts" The Irish golfer set up his golf ball, and Big laughed "What is this all about? Your going to hit me with golf balls" The Irish golfer shouted "Fork" and smacked in straight at Big. Big continued to laugh, until his senses kicked in, telling him this was no ordinary golf ball. Big quickly moved to a side, and the golf ball exploded. Big thought to himself:_ Damn, exploding golf balls.. These guys mean business._ Then Gill threw out some of his sludge at Big, and Big had to dodge them. Now Shego ran at Big, and scratched his cape. She nearly scratched his chest, and Big was forced to knock her unconscious by punching her in the face. Drakken couldn't believe this "Shego has failed me" Now Big was out numbered 2 to 1. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. "You guys want to see a trick" They were a little confused. Big got in his stand, and said "Well, here's one now":

__

Chaos is power,

Power is enriched by the heart,

Let me use the Power,

Harness the Power,

To use the Power,

The Power of CHAOS.

Big turned to Super Big, and Gill let out some more sludge. Super Big easily dodged the sludge, and gave Gill a electrical punch, sending him flying. The Irish golfer smacked another exploding golf ball at Super Big and it exploded, but Super Big was unharmed. Super Big took out his Super Power Cannon, but just as he was about to fire, lightning struck the ground, and they disappeared. Super Big was confused, why did they come for him. Then he turned back to Big and decided it was time for another visit to Middleton.

Middleton

Kim was still giving out candy(*different time zones*)to any trick or treaters who came. Her mom and Dad were at the Hospital, doing some kind of haunted house thing, and the twins were with them. She was all alone, then a door bell rang, and she answered it. "Ron, why aren't you trick or treating" Ron told her "Well, I didn't want to trick or treat by myself this year. And if you weren't going to do it, I guess neither am I" Kim asked Ron "Since I'm so bored and alone, why don't you stay and help. We could watch monster movies if you like" Ron found it tempting, but he didn't know "And you wouldn't mind" Kim said "No" and Ron finally said "Well,.....All right, you got me. I might as well. Besides, I can't resist this kind of offer, being here with you, watching monsters movies while giving candy to trick or treaters. What could be better than that" Kim had something in mind for later on, and Ron had a feeling what it was. Then, they heard a noise, and went outside. They saw the monsters that Big had defeated were back to life, and headed for Kim. Kim got into a fighting stands, and Ron wondered if Kim would be okay. Gold Big spoke "Kim Possible, we have been brought back to destroy you and Big " The Mobian Demon saw Ron, and released his tentacles toward him. Ron tried to run, but they caught him, and reeled him in. Kim stepped on the tentacles, and put pressure until they let go. "Thanks Kim" Ron told her. Kim helped him up, but she was then forced down by Bronze Big "I will destroy you, and make sure you never interfere with our plans ever again" He pointed his finger at Kim's head, but Ron tackled him to the side. Now Ron helped Kim up, and she thanked Ron for it in return. Silver Big and Gold Big fired their beams at the two teens, and they fell. The Mobian Demon opened his mouth, ready to take a bite of Kim and Ron's heads, when something blasted him in the face. The Demon went back a bit, and Big appeared, on his motorcycle(*whatever you do, don't ask how Big got their so fast*)and blasted the Demon away. Big got off, and helped Kim and Ron up. Kim was surprised that Big showed up. "I'm guessing these guys are the reason your here" Big told her "They weren't, but now they just became a problem that need to go" The Silver Big smiled, and said "Big, you can be spared from being destroyed. Just join the......." Big interrupted Silver Big "Oh, shut up. I've heard it while the whole thing with the Giants was going on. And I still will NOT join the evil" The 2 heroes(*and the so-called buffoon of a sidekick Ron Stoppable[which I find offensive because this is an insult to sidekicks everywhere. Being insulted like that]*) were ready to battle, but then the resurrected villains disappeared. Kim couldn't believe this "What just happened" Big thought about it. What was the one kind of monster who only attacks on Halloween night? A light bulb lit up on top of his head, getting his answer. "And how did those guys come back to life" Big said "A Halloween Monster resurrected them" Kim and Ron were confused "A what" Big(*once again*)explained: "The Halloween monster is not your usual creature of the night" Ron added "Like Dracula" Big said "Yes, Ron, like Dracula, only different" Then he continued "This creature of evil only comes to Earth once a year, to scare the living heck out of children. Eventually, he gets hungry. So he captures a few kids(6 or 7 at least), takes them home(where ever that is), sets up a cauldron, a big one, puts them in it, and.................EATS THEM ALIVE"

This freaked out Kim and Ron a bit. Then Big continued "So, not only is it dangerous, but it's also cannibalistic. However, the only time it comes to Earth is on Halloween night(*why do you think it's called a Halloween monster for*), so if it's on Earth far too long(for example, the sun is about to shine) he'll turn to a statue, then into dust. He can only be destroyed on Halloween night, so we can't take any chances" Then Kim told Big "But that doesn't explain how this 'Halloween monster' brought those guys back to life" Big smiled, and said "They have that cauldron for another reason. Any spirit who they think deserves another chance at life, for revenge, they cast a spell, and the dead creature comes back to life" Now things were getting ridiculous, and Kim and Ron weren't understanding how big this problem was. "So, in short" Big finished at last "If we can find him, we must destroy him, before he destroys us" There was only one problem with that "And how do we find him? I mean, this thing could be anywhere here on Earth" Big got an idea "Kim" Big then pointed at the Kimmunicator, and told her "Call, Wade right, and asked him to make a GPS locking system on any unusual activities on Earth or the Moon" Kim didn't understand "Why the Moon" Big looked at her, and said "Because that's one place no one would ever look" Suddenly, her Kimmunicator rang, and Kim answered it "What's the stitch"(*I can't be I wrote that*)

"Kim, your not going to believe this, but something's going on"

"Where exactly"

"The Moon"

Big heard and quickly looked at the tiny screen. "What kind of activity"

"Very strange activity"  
"I better take a look at this. Later Wade"

Kim switched off, and eyed Big "Okay Big, since you know more about this monster than me and Ron do, how do we stop it" Big had heard stories about the Halloween Monster, so he thought there was one weakness "His cauldron. If you destroy it, it causes the Halloween monster to lose his energy supply" There was one more thing to deal with "Now we need a ride to the Moon" Big smiled, and said "I can take care of that"

The Moon

The Halloween monster looked at the evil villains and monsters with disappointment, and told them "I'm ashamed at all of you, not because of your lack of bravery so I would get you out of there quickly, but because of one simple reason.............YOU ALL GOT YOUR ASSES KICKED BY BIG THE BIRD" The Halloween monster put his head down in disgust, until he heard the sound of a ship's engine setting down, and he smelled a unfamiliar scent, but a strong one as well "Big the Bird is here, now. We must be ready for him"

The Super Bird set down on the ground, and Kim and Ron got out in space suits. Big, however, got out, but not protected from the coldness of space. "Big, why aren't you wearing a space suit" Kim asked Big. Big responded "I was born on a different planet. And unlike Superman, I can survive in space and underwater" Then he saw an unusual structure, and took out his mini-laptop "According to the mini-laptop, that structure belongs to someone called Lord Zedd. He was an evil creature who had two goals:1) To take over Earth. And 2)To destroy the Power Rangers. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful, and was defeated. Today, no one knows what happened to him" They looked at the structure again, as Big put the mini-laptop away. Then he pointed there, and said "What are we waiting for?..........Lets go"

As they approached the structure, every one came out of hiding. Big gave a fake surprised face, and said " What is this, a surprise Halloween party?" The Gold Big wasn't amused, and told Big "Well Big, it comes down to this. There's three of you, and 9 of us. So what are YOU going to do" The heroes thought about it, and Kim announced "We're taking you guys to jail" They started to laugh, until Kim kicked Gold Big in the face, and the rumble was on. Ron, however, couldn't fight. There was no way he would beat any of them. Big, on the other hand, had to focus on the Demon, who was trying to bit his arm again. This time, Big made sure he wouldn't get the chance. He gave a flying kick to the Demon, sending him flying to a part of the moon, and he exploded to his demise(*However, he didn't have a spirit to give him life again*) Gold Big took out his staff, going to stab Big in the chest again. Big wasn't going to fall for this either. He quickly moved out of the way, and as Gold Big lingered, Big tapped his shoulder. He turned around, and Big punched him in the face, sending him flying. Kim had to focus on exploding golf balls, Gill's sludge, and Shego. She had to move so much, Kim eventually got tired, and fell down. Shego looked down at Kim, telling her "Looks like's funs over Kimmie" All of a sudden, Ron ran up and shoved Shego to a side. Kim was relived for the moment, until everyone gathered around them. Big saw his friends in trouble, and decided to get a huge power boost:

__

When Chaos cannot do it alone,

I must be stronger,

I must be faster,

I must go from normal..................

To ULTRA

Big turned to Ultra Big, and took out his Ultra Slasher. He aimed it at the ground, and it made it's mark, hitting the Silver and Gold Big in the back. They turned around, and Ultra Big was there. Ultra Big shouted to Kim and Ron "Get in there, and take out that cauldron. Whatever you do, don't let the Halloween monster get his hands on it. Now GO" They went, and now everyone turned their attention to Ultra Big, and he was ready for a fight, until the Halloween monster stopped them. He looked at Ultra Big, and told him "You know, for a bird, your a good fighter" Ultra Big said "Thank you" and the Halloween monster continued "So it would be my honor...........to send you to HELL" Ultra Big didn't like the sound of that, and the Halloween monster ran to Ultra Big, and kicked him hard , sending him a few feet. Ultra Big got up, and was instantly met with punches to the face. Ultra Big blocked the last ones, and smacked him in the face, sending him back. They both got up, and the Halloween monster opened his mouth, showing very sharp teeth. Ultra Big thought of a plan, and as the Halloween monster ran up to bit him, Ultra Big jumped up, and kicked him on the back of his head, knocking him down. The Halloween monster got up, but suddenly felt his powers go away. He growled at Ultra Big, saying "YOU!!! You told them to destroy my cauldron so I would be destroyed, and they did. Now, I'm going to have to do this ..............THE HARD WAY" Energy sizzled, and he grew to a enormous size. Ultra Big didn't like this one bit. All the villains finally realized that this was getting really screwy, so they decided to leave. Ron came running, with Kim following, and asked Ultra Big "Ready" Ultra Big nodded his head, and Ron took out the torch. Ron then instantly turned to the giant warrior. The Halloween monster smacked him down, but Tiga kicked him to a side. Then he got up, and tackled the Halloween monster to the ground. Ultra Big then flew in the air, and smacked the Halloween monster in the chest, then the face, and he fell again. Tiga was ready, until the Halloween monster fired eye beams that contacted with Tiga, and he fell. His energy was starting to run out, so he started to get up, and went to his speed mode. Tiga quickly ran up to him, and punched him several times. Then Ultra Big head butted him in the chest, causing him to fall. The Halloween monster was fed up enough, and he fired several more shots, but not one made contact. Tiga then went to power mode, and picked up the Halloween monster. Then he made him fly into space. Ultra Big took out his battle ball, as Tiga prepared a ball of fire. Then they fired their attacks, and the Halloween monster screamed in horror "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" before going to his fury demise.

Miami, Florida

Next morning

After saying goodbye to Kim and Ron until next time, Big returned to Miami, and was glad things were getting back to the way they were.

End of Halloween Episode

******************************************************************************************************

It took me around 2 or 3 weeks to do this episode(Due to writer's block), so at least cut me some slack. Right now I'm preparing to finish Season 1(that's right.....Season 1) of Big the Bird. Now I know it's a shock, but I promise Big will have more adventures. And right now, were going to focus on the ending of the season. So, as usual, good night......and god bless you and America!!! 


	17. Search for the OmniCrystals

Warning:

1) Big the Bird, and the new character(or characters)belong to me. As for the villain, he belongs to SEGA(*You know who it is*)

2) Understand this: It's happening on Earth, not Mobius.

3)We're getting closer to the season finale.

And.................

4)If you don't like Big the Bird, or Sonic the Hedgehog.... then don't even read this episode.

And now, on with the show...........................

The adventures of......................

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 17(*Episode 16 was the Halloween Episode*)=The crystals of Omni

Return guest stars=Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, and Bunnie Rabbot, as well as a surprise guest star

Returning guest villain=Dr. Robotnik

South America

The night sky is such a sight. The villagers gather to see the stars, until they also spot something flying to the ground. It lands near their village, and they flee into their homes. Something comes from the crash site, and speaks "I have arrived"

Miami, Florida

Next morning

Big fly's around the city, in search of criminal activity. Suddenly, he stops because his communicator is beeping "What is it, Slimy"  
"Actually, it's Slug. Slimy is at work"

"Okay then, what is it Slug"

"Something landed in South America last night. The villagers describe it as..................a flying ball of fire. They also saw something coming from the crash site"

"What"

"A..........really fat man with robots"

Big then remembered about his first time in Mobius, and Robotnik. And he knew who it was "Robotnik"

"Who"

"Dr. Robotnik. He's the one who tied you down with those bindings"  
"Oh, now I remember. I really hated that"

Big knew he was here for something. The problem was, what was he after?

"Slug, I'm going to South America"

Slug thought it was ridiculous, but when Big was focused on something, there wasn't anything that could stop him. "Then good luck Big"

Big turned off the communicator, and took out his remote. He pressed a button, and the B-Plane arrived. Big jumped in, and he was on his way toward South America.

South America

Robotnik looked around in the jungle with a sort-of scanner in his hands "Blast, where are those crystals? Without them, there will be no way of stopping those Freedom Fighters. But with them, no one would be able to stop me. Not even that pesky hedgehog or that blue bird" One of his robots went up to him, and told the fat doctor "Dr. Robotnik, the crystals are not here. I suggest we check in the next area" Robotnik turned off his scanner, and said "Very well. Onward Swatbots" They continued on their path, but failed to notice another fireball coming out of the sky, and hitting the ground.

Some time later, at the second crash site

Big noticed another crash site, and immediately set down. As the B-Plane landed, Big got out and saw the same transporter that brought the Freedom Fighters to Earth before(*read Episode 11*), and the door was open, but no one was inside. Big took a closer look, and saw nothing except a control room. As he turned around to leave, he noticed footprints on the floor, but they went the same direction Robotnik was going. Big didn't get any of this. Then he noticed a glowing light nearby. So, he went down to see it. As he approached it, the light grew brighter, and brighter, and brighter, until he reached the source of the light. It was 3 crystals: One was red, one was green, and the third was both, with some white in the center. Big was amazed at the sight of this, and took out a chisel from his cape. But suddenly, the center crystal shot a beam at his hand, forcing him to drop it. Then, the crystals spoke to himBig the Bird. Big couldn't believe this "Your talking to me" The crystals said Who do you think we're talking to, thin air Big found that insulting, but he shot back "What kind of crystals are you" The crystals began to explain We are the crystals of Omni. We are one/third of the most powerful crystals in the universe Big wanted to know more "Why are you here on Earth" The crystals answered his question We are hiding Big didn't like the way this was going "But why? Why are you hiding" The crystals answered again For centuries, creatures have tried to find us for the power we posses. We thought it would be safe here on Earth, because we are useless to the humans. But now, we have been followed by a overlander named Dr. Robotnik, and three mobians, who go by the names of: Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, and Sonic the Hedgehog. But we do not need to fear or run from you Big was puzzled "How come" The spoke again We can tell you have a heart of goodness, yet you have no greediness. And we know about what you have done for the humans here on Earth. So does your parents, who we are sorry are dead, but their spirits are always following you. Big, we ask of you, to please....protect us, and the power we posses Big didn't know what to do "How" They told him what he needed to know Since you have the energy of the Chaos and Super Emeralds, if you have the power of the Omni crystals, your powers can be used at the same time. You can turn red to activate the Omni/Chaos mode, or turn green to activate the Omni/Super mode. Your main mode will be Omni mode. Big, please............do it for us Big thought about it, and decided "All right, but your coming with me. You'll be safe at my house, in my secret compartment room where I hide important things. You'll be clean all the time, and no one will ever find or posses you. I promise" The crystals sounded happy, and told him how to gain the powers Here is how to gain these powers. First, put your hands on the top of the center crystal Big did so, and the crystals continued Now, close your eyes, and feel the power inside you Big did so, and couldn't believe the image he saw in his mind. The crystals continued(*again*) Finally, you will feel the incantation flowing into your mind Big felt it, and the crystals said one more thing Now Big, say the words I'm about to tell you :I promise... Big did so "I promise"

To use these powers

"To use these powers"

Only for the sole purpose

"Only for the sole purpose"

Of good

"Of good"

And never use them

"And never use them"

For evil

"For evil"

Big instantly felt the power flowing inside him. It then stopped, and Big's senses kicked in: _Oh no, someone's coming._ Big carefully hid into the darkness of the cave, and the three familiar Freedom Fighters came in. "Sal, look" They saw the crystals, and Big had to be on alert. If he made a noise, or moved an inch, they would see him, and he would be in some trouble. He had to wait until the right moment. "All right, now, we have to touch the top of the center crystal, and say a sort of incantation" Bunnie asked for a translation "Sally girl, what does that mean" Sonic answered that "Buns, it means we have to touch the middle one, and say a few words. Then we find Ro-butt-nik and send him packing" Now that she understood, Big took out a bird-a-rang and had to carefully aim at the paper Sally had in her hand, and he had to make it count. "Now, all we have to pledge to the powers of good, and we get the powers of Omni" Big finally got his chance, and threw it. The bird-a-rang hit the paper, taking it out of Sally's hand, and getting stuck on the wall. Now that they were occupied with that matter, Big now moved his butt. He quickly, but quietly, took the crystals out of there, and left. By the time the Freedom Fighters turned around, the crystals were gone. Sally was in shock "Who took them" Sonic didn't find much humor in this "Sal, maybe....." He stopped, looking at the bird-a-rang, and realizing who was inside, and what just happened "I think an old friend of ours just left with the crystals"

Big finally got to a distance, and sat down. The crystals were safe, so he took out a portable backpack, and put the crystals inside. He also put his cape inside as well. Big put the backpack on, and went on his way to the find Robotnik. Finding him was the first order of business. Sending him and the Freedom Fighters, as well as protect the crystals was the second. And the third was going home with the crystals. Big noticed the trail, and saw oil on the floor. He could tell Robotnik had been there. He started to walk that path, but his senses kicked in, telling him to move his ass. He moved in time, as Sonic went passed him, and Bunnie's robotic arm tried to grab him. He went airborne, but this time, Bunnie got him. The only problem was trying to hold him. He was so strong, Big could break her arm off. But he just couldn't do so. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to get some distance. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to leave. Big took out a special bird-a-rang, and forced it through Bunnie's robotic arm, and the arm began to shock her whole body. Big wouldn't release it, so Bunnie was forced to let him go. Big had to take it out. Sonic was close to Big's backpack, but Big's senses rang again, and he moved to a side, instead giving Sonic the fist to the face. Sonic fell down, and Sally was on her own. Big calmed down, and sat "Start talking" Sally was a little relived, and she helped Sonic up. Big helped Bunnie up, but she pushed him a little to a side "Look, I'm sorry for having to hurt you, but I can't let you guys get the crystals. As long as their with me, their safe" Bunnie looked away, and left somewhere to be alone. Big didn't mean to hurt Bunnie's feelings. But while he had the crystals, he would have to be extra careful, because when he least expects it, someone could just grab it from right under his nose.

Rainforest Nighttime

Big sat down near a tree and started to think. The others just set up camp for themselves, but Big didn't yet. Eventually the stars got his attention, and he saw them for the first true time in his whole life. He noticed Bunnie coming, and told her "Something wrong with you" Bunnie sat down near him, and told him "Yea, you know, sugar, for a while, when I first saw you, I thought you were just a careless self caring jerk" Big understood "But when you helped Sonic get unstuck from the tree, you, in my eyes, were actually a good person inside. Now, your caring, tough, strong, protective, and who knows,.......maybe more" Big was touched, and now he spoke "You know Bunnie, I.........never felt love in my whole life. Only anger and revenge" Bunnie now understood "But when I'm with you, I feel different, like I'm truly alive" Bunnie started to get a little closer to Big, but Big noticed, and moved away "Big, if you feel alive when your with me, why are you moving away from me" Big was about to answer that, but Bunnie placed a finger on Big's mouth(*or beak, whatever*), and told him "On second thought, instead of telling me, why don't we just...........hug" Big wasn't falling for this, but he was too late to get out, as Bunnie hugged him close(*but carefully*), causing their chests to meet. Big couldn't help it, and blushed madly. Bunnie could tell he was. Big had to try to talk his way out of this situation, or otherwise, he might just do something he would never expect doing again. "Bunnie, listen I..........." Bunnie didn't give him the chance, as she kissed him until their lips disconnected. Bunnie saw Big in shock, and she tried to explain "Big, I'm sorry, I........." Big put a finger on her lips, then took it off, and kissed her back. He finally lost it, as these two kissed each other madly, until they both fell asleep in each others arms. Sonic and Sally saw the whole thing, and Sonic took Sally into the forest. Sally was a little confused "Sonic, what are you doing" Sonic went down one knee, and told her "Sal, I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I realized how much you mean to me" Sally was touched, until her mouth opened, when Sonic took out a ring "Sally Alicia Acorn, will you marry me" Sally hugged him, and said "Yes Sonic, yes I'll marry you" Sonic put the ring on her finger, and they went to their tents.

Morning Another part of the rainforest 

Robotnik continued his search, and by now, he had search every part of the rainforest, but he couldn't find the crystals. He noticed footprints, that were the shape of Sonics shoes. Robotnik followed the path(*as well as the Swatbots*), and at the end of the footprints, there was nothing. But just as they were about to leave, the good guys surrounded them from all corners. "Well Egg-man" Big said "Looks like your in serious trouble" Robotnik smiled, then his scanner went nuts, and the director on it instantly pointed at Big's mini-pack. "Get that bag, he has the crystals" The Swatbots started to come at him, but the Freedom Fighters prevented that. Robotnik watched at the heroes battled his robots. Big couldn't stand any of this, but failed to notice a Swatbot behind him. His senses told him too late, as he was smacked in the back, causing him to fall. He tried to get up, but the Swatbot pointed to his head. Just as he was about to fire, however, he instantly froze and fell down. The others saw it, and Big couldn't believe who it was "Batman" Batman jumped down from the tree, and kicked two Swatbots down. Big then got up, and ripped the other Swatbots to pieces. Big went to Batman, and asked him "What are you doing here" Batman told him "Your friend Slug called me. He told me you might need some help" Big responded to him "Right now, I could sure use it" Batman looked at Sonic, and Big yelled at him "Sonic, move it" Sonic saw something coming, and he moved. The bat-a-rang fell on the floor and exploded, destroying those Swatbots. Bunnie and Sally were working together, and Big took out the rest. Then he faced Robotnik, who couldn't believe Batman "An overlander, on the Mobians side, as well as that stupid birds side? I don't believe it" Batman told him "Well, believe it" Robotnik looked up, as did everyone else, and saw Robotniks ship beam him in "Until next time Sonic , you wretched hedgehog" As the ship left, everyone calmed down. Batman saw his Bat-Plane coming, and told Big "It was good to see you again Big" Big agreed "The Justice League told me to tell you, they'll be ready when one day, we work side-by-side, working together" Big shaked his hand, and told him "Until next time Batman" Batman then fired his grappling hook and went inside his plane. Then he left. 

Afternoon

The Freedom Fighters had to return to Mobius, and Big said his goodbyes. He and Bunnie had one last kiss, until they met again. Then their transporter left, and Big looked into the air, wondering.

Meanwhile, somewhere in space

A spaceship was looking over to the watchtower, then the person inside noticed an unusual ship that opened fire, destroying the spaceship.

Justice League watchtower

As soon as Batman returned, the Justice League looked out the window. Batman went up to Superman, and asked him "What's going on" Superman told him "Something has just arrived on Earth" They were in shock as to what they saw. Wonder Woman especially, because who was inside was, in fact, a woman "Great Hera, help us" Then they looked at Batman, and Superman told him "I think it's time we ask for some help for this one" Batman knew just who.

End of Episode 17

******************************************************************************************************

This isn't good. At last it finally happened, the Invaders from Planet Evil(*I know there is no such planet, but work with me here*) have come to destroy Earth. So, it looks like Big has his work cut out for him. See you next Episode, when Big FINALLY teams up with the Justice League.

Oh, and if you people complain about the romances that have been going on lately, I just put them in their for the heck of it. And PLEASE, don't write an e-mail with a pairing you want me to write of instead. Because I will just say to you: Hell No!!!

As usual, good night, and god bless you..........and America. 


	18. Big's Thanksgiving and Christmas Bash

Warning:

1.This happened during Season 1.

2. FINALLY...................The Thanksgiving & Christmas episode.

3. The guest stars are to be determined.

And.........................

4. Ultraman Tiga will be involved in BOTH the Christmas and Thanksgiving episode.

*I've decided to make this story(maybe)twice it's size. It depends on how long it is.*

And, I need to thank Absolute Ultraman and The Ultra Garrison websites for the information I found out about of Ultraman Tiga. I recommend you should go to the two websites if your a fan of Ultraman. 

And now............ladies and gentlemen.............boys and girls in internet land...............

The adventures of.................

Big the Bird

**********************************************************************************************

Special Thanksgiving episode(part 1 of 2 in this story. The second one comes immediately after this episode)

Special guest stars: Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters

Special guest Villain: Dr. Robotnik (Tiga modes in this Episode=O/P)

Miami, Fl.

Morning

Some time had passed after the Halloween Monster was destroyed. The Torch that belonged to Ron no longer worked (*Because Ron Stoppable wasn't the chosen one*). Big decided he would give it to someone who could figure out what was wrong. So now, the Torch, temporarily, belonged to Big. Big looked at his calendar, and saw it was 2 days until Thanksgiving. Big knew what Thanksgiving was: It was a time in which a family got together and ate Turkey. Big, however, couldn't celebrate this Holiday with anyone, because he had no family(*That's what we thought as well. But, in a future story, it will be revealed who is Big's 'current' family after all*). All he would be able to do is sit at home and cry, because his mom and dad would not be there to celebrate the holiday with him. 

As Big checked his mail, he saw a envelop that was signed from "**HEDGEHOG, SONIC**" Big was a little confused. How was Sonic able to send him a letter all the way from Mobius to Earth? Big opened up the letter, and in it, Sonic wrote:

__

Big,

I know, for a fact, that it must suck to celebrate Thanksgiving all alone. So, me and Sally are inviting you to come to Mobius to have Thanksgiving Dinner with the Freedom Fighters. Who knows, maybe you and Bunnie can get a little closer.

(*Ha ha ha, very funny Sonic the Hedgehog*)

__

So think about it Big. We hope you come.

Your friend from Mobius,

Sonic the Hedgehog.

Big couldn't resist. It was better than sitting on his ass, doing nothing but crying his heart out. So, Big packed up a few clothes, and he took the Red Chaos Emerald and the Torch with him, ............just to be on the safe side. He put it all in a duffel bag and went to the M. A . A. to get to the Super Bird ready to go to Mobius. 

Planet Mobius, Next Day

Big finally reached Mobius, and landed in the Knothole Forest, far away from the village. He turned on the security system on the ship, locked all the doors and windows, and left toward the village. 

As he flew, low to the ground, toward the village, Big felt he was being watched. He stopped, and looked around. There was someone following him. _Hmm, _Big thought, _It must be a resident of this area of something. _With that in mind, Big went on, unaware of who it was.

Knothole Village, Mid- Day Afternoon

As Big approached the village, he was sick and tired of being followed. Big decided to hide behind a tree. As the follower came close, Big suddenly surprised him and tackled him down. Big grabbed his neck to reveal............ it was Sonic himself.

Big=Sonic, what the hell are you doing following me?

(*It gets boring writing what they say in sentences*)

Sonic=I was waiting for you to show up. As soon as I saw you, I followed you straight here.

Big=Well, that wasn't what I would call...... smart.

Sonic=It was the best I could come up with.

Big=Oh, I see how it goes.

Sonic=(Looks at village)Why don't we head into the village. And you'll need to sleep somewhere.

Big=I'll sleep in my ship.

Sonic=I think it's a better idea if you slept in a hut with someone.

Big=Who did you have in mind?

Sonic=Maybe Bunnie would let you?

Big=Are you perverted or something?

Sonic=No, why?

Big=Because I don't find it funny at all.

Sonic=Oh.

So Big and Sonic walked toward the village.

Robotropolis, Robotnik's fortress

Meanwhile, Robotnik was working on something big. He was, once again, trying to invent something that would: 1)Find Knothole Village, 2) Robotize all the Freedom Fighters(Except for a certain hedgehog), and 3)Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. And it seemed like he was making a super robot. It looked like a giant pyramid with one eye on it's forehead, and wheels on the bottom. It also looked as if Robotnik was placing the Robotizicer as well. But, there were big holes coming from the sides of the giant 'pyramid'.

Robotnik=At last, with my new robot, the "Walking Robotizer Pyramid" (*It came it such short notice, alright?*), I will destroy that pesky rodent Sonic, and end those Freedom Fighters once and for all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

So, as Robotnik laughed his evil laugh, there was no telling what this robot can do. 

Back at Knothole Village

Big was already at the Ring Pool, getting some water for his water bottle, and for a shower (*Hey, Big needs to shower as well*). He was able to convince Sonic that he would sleep in his ship, and Sonic tried to get him to change his mind, Big refused to share a hut with anyone. Just then, Sally appeared and saw Big. Sally and Big gave each other a welcoming hug.

Sally=(Finally stops hugging Big) It looks like you came after all.

Big=I wouldn't miss it for the world. 

Sally=So, who are you sharing a hut with?

Big=I'd rather sleep in my ship. I'm more combatable there.

Sally=Are you sure?

Big=One hundred percent sure.

Sally=Well, it's your decision.

Big= I just hope that...........

Just when you know it, Bunnie appears behind Big, and hugs him from behind.

Bunnie=Oh Big, it's good to see you again.

Big=(In pain) You too, Bunnie. Now could you please..........LET ME GO?

Bunnie=(Suddenly lets him go)Oh, sorry about that.

Big=It's okay(Relived).

(Big gives Bunnie a kiss on the check, and Bunnie blushes. Big then goes right back into the forest to put his stuff there)

Bunnie=Mind if I tag along?

Big=Go ahead.

(Bunnie follows Big back into Knothole Forest)

Knothole Forest.........

As Big and Bunnie reach the Super Bird, Bunnie is in awe by the site of it. They both go inside, and Big starts to put his clothes away. Bunnie appears to be watching. Big notices.

Big=You seem to like the clothes I pick to come here.

Bunnie=I'm more interested in the bird who's going to wear them.

Big=You sound as if you want to go to bed with me. 

Bunnie=As a matter of fact..........

Big and Bunnie start to make out............and this is my cue to go somewhere else.

Robotnik's Base, Robotroplis

Robotnik was preparing the final touches of the 'Walking Robotizer Pyramid'. As he stared at his incredible new creation, he thought it wouldn't, or couldn't, be stopped.

(*That's what he thinks*)

Knothole Forest, next Morning

Big woke up from his bed, and started to stretch his body(Not literally). As he was taking a shower, he heard a strange noise coming from his duffel bag. He thought it was his imagination. Later, as he was fully clothed, he heard the noise again, from his duffel bag, and opened it. It was coming from the Torch. It suddenly glowed, and right in front of Big's eyes, appeared a woman made of pure light. Big had no idea who or what was this woman, until she spoke.

Woman of Light=Hello, Big the Bird, and do not fear me, for I am the keeper of the light.

Big=Who are you?

Woman of Light=That is not important right now, Big. I need to tell you something about the Torch................. and your parents.

Big=What about my parents?

Woman of Light=Big, when you were born, your parents were never evil. They loved you because they were born good. But they were also different from one another.

Big=How? 

Woman of Light=Your mother was part of a race of powerful beings known as Super Sayian Birds(It's a sort-of-ripoff of Dragonball Z. So be pissed if you want to. I don't care). Your father, however, carried traces of a special DNA in his blood, known as Ultraman DNA. When you were born, both the traces of Ultraman DNA, as well as 95% of your mother's Super Sayian Bird energy, was given to you. However, you still have been unable to become a Super Sayian Bird. One day, you will become it, and you must use it to protect the innocents at all cost.

Big=But.......... What about the Ultraman DNA?

Woman of Light=You have a special Ultraman DNA which will, one day, allow you to become a brand new Ultraman: Ultraman Servo(As you know, Ultraman belongs to Tsuburaya Productions Co. Servo, however, belongs to............. hell, I don't know. So, I decided to fuse these two together to create Ultraman Servo. There's more to come of this, though). However, right now, your Ultraman DNA allows you to use the Torch to summon Tiga if you ever need his help. 

Big=There is one thing I don't get.

Woman of Light=And what is that, Big the Bird?

Big=If Ron Stoppable was able to use the Torch twice, how was he able to use it, and why can't he used it anymore?

Woman of Light=Because he doesn't have Ultraman DNA in his blood, and he was able to transform into Tiga because you were nearby. Once you and Ronald were far away from one another, he could no longer use the Torch.

Big=So, for now, I can use the Torch and he can't ?

Woman of Light=Exactly. But, Big, you must remember something very important about BOTH Tiga and Ultraman Servo, and this is the only thing I will tell you now, because you need to know: Tiga and Servo are one with the Light. As long as the people believe in them, they will be strong, and be victorious against other monsters. For now, this is all I can tell you. Find Servo, for one day, he will help you to defeat a more powerful enemy other than King Bird.

And with those final words, The Woman of Light returned into the Torch. Big thought about what she said, and decided to bring the Torch and his Emerald with him in case of an emergency. Big left the Super Bird, and flew into Knothole Village.

Knothole Village(Afternoon)

As everyone prepared for the Thanksgiving dinner, Big decided to keep an eye on Tails in case he tried to do something foolish. Instead, he and some of his young friends were playing a game with a soccer ball(I know there are no soccer balls in Mobius. So sue me for trying to be original here) Big decided to give it a try, and kicked the ball softly, to make sure it didn't go flying into the horizon, or Robotroplis. 

As it neared nighttime, Big was taking the young mobians back to the village. However, before he could get to it, his senses warned him of something big and bad coming. Suddenly Big, Tails, and the other young Mobians felt a giant shake, and saw a giant pyramid approaching the forest. There was only one person who would attack on a Thanksgiving night with a robot.

Big=Robotnik, come out of that thing and fight.

A giant screen appears on the center of the Walking Robotizer Pyramid, and Robotnik's face appears.

Robotnik=WHAT??? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MOBIUS, BIG THE BIRD???

Big=It's better celebrating a holiday with someone other than no one at all.

Robotnik=Anyhow, I have BIG plans, and I'm going to put them to work. I'm going to destroy Knothole Village, Capture the Freedom Fighters, and DESTROY SONIC THE HEDGHEHOG!!!

?=Did someone call my name?

Suddenly Sonic appeared next to Big, and Big instructed Tails to get himself and his friends to safety. They fled into the forest and hid somewhere safe. Sonic and Big now focused at the matter at hand.

Sonic=Hey, Big?

Big=Yea?

Sonic=Any ideas how to knock this thing down and out?

Big=No clue what so ever. I suppose we just beat the living hell out of the armor, break through it, and take out this piece of crud.

Sonic=Then lets show Ro-Butt-Nik who's boss.

Big=Yea.

So, Sonic started to run toward the robot, and then, directly run on the robot's armor, heading toward the top.

Robotnik=Sorry, Sonic, but this is the last time you ever bother me again you pesky little rodent.

Suddenly, Sonic is grabbed by one of the Walking Robotizer Pyramid's claws, and is being held very high in the air. Big then slams himself into the Walking Pyramid, allowing Sonic to be free, but at a price. Luckily, Sonic was able to connect on the Walking Pyramid, and started running down toward the ground. Big, on the other hand, was now caught by some of the tentacles of the Walking Pyramid. Luckily, Big was more than strong enough to rip them off. But more and more came, and now Big couldn't even move. Sonic was about to go up there and help him, until Robotnik spoke again.

Robotnik=Not so fast, Sonic. If you try to help him, he'll be shocked with millions of volts of electricity that not even he can survive.

Sonic, now, couldn't do anything to save him without risking Big's own life. Big noticed this and tried to think of a way out of this. Suddenly, he remembered about the Torch and Tiga. So, with all his strength, he managed to reach the Torch. Big started to doubt the Woman of Light, but he could tell she was telling the truth. He had to believe in the light. And, by believing in the light, Big activated the Torch and transformed into..................

As Robotnik laughed, back at Robotroplis, he noticed, from the screen, that Big was glowing in bright lights. Suddenly, he began to grow into a giant, and Robotnik couldn't believe this. 

Robotnik=Damnit.

Back at the battlefield..............

Big had used the power of the Light combined with the Torch to become............. ULTRAMAN TIGA. 

Tiga awoken, and saw the Giant Pyramid in front of him. He also saw the giant screen of Robotnik's face, and kick it hard enough to destroy the giant screen. Now, Tiga grabbed Sonic and avoided the giant claw about to slam Sonic. Tiga sat Sonic down near the village. Sonic saw Big changed into him, and stared at him in amazement.

Sonic=Big, is that you?

Tiga just nooded, and now got up to face this new opponent. The Walking Pyramid unleashed two giant claws at Tiga. Tiga dodged them by jumping into the air, and dropkicking the Giant Pyramid Robot. The Walking Pyramid just moved back a few inches, but that's it. Tiga then started to pound at the armor, obviously trying to break through it. The Walking Pyramid then fired a beam at Tiga's chest, causing him to fall. Tiga got up, and just barely missed getting squashed by the Walking Pyramid. Tiga then saw the Walking Pyramid unleashing tentacles at him. Tiga fired a Tiga Slicer, destroying the tentacles, as well as damaging the armor, and destroying a claw. The Walking Pyramid wasn't done just yet, as he suddenly unleashed more tentacles upon Tiga. Tiga dodged them, and was able to 'chop them' up', or destroy the tentacles. The Walking Pyramid was finally getting fed up with Tiga, but finally calculated a plan to defeat him. And so, he sent five claws underground, and distracted Tiga by unleashing more tentacles. Although Tiga destroyed the tentacles, the claws suddenly came up from underground, and caught Tiga from behind. 2 of them held Tiga by the feet, 2 by the arms, and the last held him by the neck. The Walking Pyramid then revealed it's grand weapon: The Robotizer. Tiga knew, from Big's mind, that it could turn Flesh and Blood to Nuts and Bolts. It then fired the Robotizer at Tiga, and he felt as if he was starting to turn into a robot himself(*Or, at least a giant statue made of metal*), causing Tiga's Bionic Sensor to turn red. 

So, with little time left, Tiga's forehead flashed red, and he went to Power mode, as most of his body went red. Tiga easily ripped the Claws that held him right off(*As well as the one that was holding his neck*), and escaped the robotizer beam, returning his body back to normal. Tiga then grabbed the Robotizer, and ripped it off the robot before it went back inside the robot. Tiga moved back as the Walking Pyramid fired energy balls at Tiga. Tiga dodged 2 of them, and then caught the third. He threw it back at the Walking Pyramid, destroying part of his armor, and revealing the operating system. Tiga then seem to be powering up for a finishing move, but it wasn't the Delacium Light Stream he was preparing to fire. Tiga fired the Power Mode version of the Zepellion Ray, and destroyed the Giant Pyramid, causing it to explode into a million pieces. Tiga stood victorious, and faced up into the clouds. Then he jumped into the air, and disappeared.

A little while later, Big returned to the village, and Sonic was clapping for him.

Sonic=And I thought only Ron could do that. 

Big=Ron doesn't have Ultraman DNA in his blood, so he can't be Tiga anymore.

Sonic=Oh!! And you can?

Big=Yep. I think I'm going to let Tiga stay with me for a while. Besides, I'm going to need his help to find another Ultraman on Earth.

Sonic=A new one?

Big=Exactly.

Sally(Calling from the center of the village)=SONIC. BIG. HURRY UP. IT'S TIME FOR THE THANKSGIVING FEAST.

Sonic=Well Big, I hope your ready to feast.

Big=I sure am.

And So, Sonic and Big went to the center of Knothole Village to enjoy Thanksgiving.

Robotropoils, Nighttime

Robotnik was extremely pissed off that his new robot was destroyed. He thought to himself that Sonic knew it would happen. He wasn't expecting Big to be able to turn into a giant warrior and destroy his robot. He was about to say that one line we all know and love.

Robotnik=I hate you, Big the Bird,.................... AND I....... HATE..... THAT.......... HEDGEHHHHHOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Next Day, Miami, Florida

After the Thanksgiving feast in Mobius, Big had to leave, and now he was back home in Miami. But, he now had a new goal: To find Ultraman Servo, and bring him back to life..... to help him save the world.

End of Thanksgiving Episode...........

******************************************************************************************************

And now, it's time for the Christmas Episode of Big the Bird. May I remind you that this isn't your usual Christmas fic. First and foremost, may I remind you that Ultraman Tiga is also involved in this Christmas fic as well. Plus, I got the idea to write this fan-fic from the movie based on a book from Dr. Seuss: How the Grinch stole Christmas(Starring Jim Carey), so the Grinch is the villain of this Christmas Episode. To get him in this fic, however, has already been taken care of. And finally, remember when I said that Big's "Current Family" will be revealed in a future story. Well, I'm not going to wait any longer. So, they will be revealed in this Christmas fan-fic. I hope you enjoy: Big the Bird(and/or Ultraman Tiga) vs. The Grinch.

******************************************************************************************************

Special Christmas Episode(Part 2 of 2)

Special Guest Villain=The Grinch (Tiga modes in this Episode=O/S/O)

And introducing: Casey and Falco(Not form StarFox )Bird

Miami, Florida : 2 days to Christmas

Christmas was Big's favorite holiday , because people would be with their families to celebrate this holiday. Big even celebrated this holiday with his friends: Slimy and Slug(Who will not be in this story), as well as Carlos and Danny Menendez(They're not in the fic as well). But, this Christmas was going to be one to remember for Big.

In the streets of Downtown Miami, there were 3 lonely kids with no parents. But, although one of them was human, the other 2 were birds. The bigger bird, which looked like a 8 year old, was a female pink bird who's name was Casey. The smaller one, who looked like a five year, was a green male bird named Falco(Not to be confused with Falco from StarFox*). The human boy was named Tommy, and he hated Christmas. For years he, Casey, and Falco were living on the streets. Casey and Falco loved each other because they were actually brother and sister. Casey was the older sister, Falco was the younger brother. Also, Casey promised that she would always protect Falco, no matter what. 

(*ANYHOW...............Back to the story*)

Tommy, a few days ago, found a rare diamond that could bring anything he wanted to life. Casey warned him not to even touch the diamond, but Tommy did. And now, Tommy was preparing to unleash his master plan: To Ruin Christmas For Life(*NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!*). However, Casey and Falco wanted nothing to do with it. 

(*Let's see what's going on here, now shall we?*)

Tommy=This is it. I've been waiting to ruin Christmas for a long time.

Casey=Then I don't want anything to do with it.

Falco=Neither do I.

Tommy=You two are scardy-cats. Besides, I have the final ingredient to end Christmas.(*He takes out.......... a book of Dr. Seuss: How the Grinch stole Christmas*)I'll ruin it with this book.

Falco=And how do you plan to use a book to end Christmas?

Tommy=Like this.

Just then, from the hatred of Christmas from Tommy's heart, the diamond started to glow dark purple, and made the book glow dark purple as well. Finally, a green creature emerged from the book. In fact, this 'Green Creature" was....................................THE GRINCH!!!!!!!!!!!!(*AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!*)The Grinch looked around his surrounding area. He just smiled an evil smile.

Tommy=I KNEW IT!!! THE GRINCH IS ALIVE, AND HERE TO DO MY BIDDING!!!

The Grinch just turned around to see Tommy, Casey and Falco. Casey and Falco then ran away from Tommy and the Grinch to seek help. Unfortunately, Grinch caught them off. 

Grinch=Hey, what's the rush? You don't wanna give the Grinch a hug?

Because of the Grinch's _"smelling" _armpits, Casey and Falco went to sleep. Tommy smiled, and then decided to have a chat with the Grinch.  
Tommy=You hate Christmas too?

Grinch=Hate it? I _LOATHE _IT.

Tommy=Then why don't we ruin Christmas together, starting with the presents to the poor?

Grinch= I like how you think kid. It looks like I made a new friend.

Tommy and Grinch shook hands, and left to the city to ruin Christmas. Casey and Falco woke up by now, and decided to warn Big the Bird about this.

In the city of Miami, Big the Bird was helping to give presents to the poor. They were all very grateful of what Big has done for the city for years, and the whole city was talking about Big. 

As Big was at the next house, giving some presents to the poor, he heard a scream of terror from nearby. Big finished giving the poor family there presents, and put the bag of presents on top of a lamp post, so no one could get to it. He then flew into the air, to the point of origin of the scream.

As Big reached the scream, he saw the Grinch destroying all the Christmas decorations, and then went house to house destroying presents in front of the poor families eyes.

Grinch=Is this fun or what, Tommy?

Tommy=Hell yea, Grinch. F**K CHRISTMAS!!!(*He's too young to say potty mouth words like this, but so are Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman fro the show: South Park on Comedy Central.*)

Big was very angry at the chaos that was appearing in front of him. He was also very angry at the words that came out of Tommy's mouth. So, he grabbed two bird-a-rangs and waited for the right moment.

The right moment came when The Grinch was about to destroy another present. Tommy thought they were going to get away clean. They didn't realize Big was nearby. Big suddenly threw the bird-a-rangs. One at Tommy's feet, and the other hit the Grinch's right hand, removing the present from his hand and going back to the person it belonged to. The Grinch didn't know who would dare stand against him.

Tommy=Oh, crud. Big's here.

Grinch=Who the heck is this 'Big'?

Big=Right here, jackass!!!

Big suddenly flew at Grinch's face, and kicked him in the face. Grinch got up, and now had to go face to face with Miami's protector.

Big=Your under arrest for disturbing the peace, and causing mayhem near Christmas.

Tommy snickered at the words coming from Big, however he wasn't going to believe the words that were about to come for Big.

Big=And you, Tommy, are going to Juvenile Hall for also causing mayhem, disturbing the peace, and cursing the holiday of Christmas to hell.

Big had remembered Tommy from some time ago when he shoplifted food, drinks, and even alcohol. Big caught him in the act many times, and arrested Tommy after he tried to shoplift a Gameboy, and games as well. Big asked that Tommy be given a light sentence to teach him of his wrongs, and he was given 45 hours of community service. But now, it looked like Tommy didn't learn his lesson after all. 

Grinch=Now, just who the hell are you?

Big=My name is Big the Bird, and I'm your worst nightmare.

Grinch=Oh, I don't think so.

Suddenly, The Grinch unleashed his nasty breath. Big covered his nose, trying to not breathe in the horrible smell.

Big=Damn boy, what have you been eating? Old Onions?

Grinch=Actually, Yes.

Big=Aw, Jesus Christ, that damn smells.

Grinch=Aw, thank you. And now for my main attraction...........

Suddenly, Casey and Falco appeared, and got in front of Big.

Casey=NO YOU DON'T GRINCH!!! WE WON'T LET YOU HURT BIG THE BIRD!!!

Big took one look at them, and they looked like him at a young age.

Big=I can tell by your clothes that your orphans.

Falco=Yep, and it sucks.

Big=I know how that feels not to be raised by my parents.

Casey=Oh!!

Grinch=Do you mind breaking up this happy moment, and letting me ruin Christmas?

Big=I don't think so,......... whatever you are.

Grinch=Allow me to introduce myself: I am.............. THE GRINCH!!!

Now, normally, someone would be scared at just the sight of the Grinch. But Big wasn't scared of him one little bit. Big had seen scarier things than the Grinch, so, to him, this was a joke.

Big then noticed the diamond Tommy was holding, and was starting to get worried.

Big=The Diamond of Awakening. Where did you find it?

Tommy=None of your business.

Big=IT IS MY DAMN BUSINESS!!! I BURIED THAT DIAMOND SO THAT IT COULD NEVER BE USED AGAIN!!! 

Tommy=Now that I found it, it will be now used to ruin Christmas for life.

Big=Not in hell, you will, Tommy.

Tommy=By the way, there is something you should see for yourself.

Big=Other then you and the Grincy-poo here, ...................... what?

Grinch=THIS!!!

Suddenly, the Diamond of Awakening caused the Grinch to grow humongous size. Big immediately grabbed Casey and Falco.

Big=Everyone ........... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!

All the poor families started to run with their Christmas gifts, as the Grinch burped out one nasty smelly burp gas. Big ran with Casey and Falco in his arms.

Big=So, who are you two?

Casey=I'm Casey, and this is my younger brother, Falco. Our parents abounded us about two years ago. We've been on our own since then. What about you?

Big=My parents were killed when I was a baby. I was taught about the planet from Carlos and Danny Menendez, and dedicated my life to protecting the innocents from evil. 

When Big thought they were safe, he stopped, and put Casey and Falco down. 

Big=Do you two want to help me save the day?

Casey & Falco=YES!!

Big=Then here's what I want you two to do: Find Tommy, get the Diamond away from him, and destroy it. I'll take care of him, so you guys don't need to worry about him.

Casey=Be careful.

Big=I will.

And with that, Big took out the Torch from his pocket, and transformed into Ultraman Tiga.

Casey and Falco saw Big turn into Tiga, and wondered into amazement.

Falco=Wow, that is so cool.

Anyhow, Tiga awakened to the sight of the Grinch. Grinch took one look at Tiga, and suddenly tried to punch him. Tiga blocked it, and gave the Grinch a punch of his own in the face. The Grinch went flying, and Tiga went into pursuit. Tiga found him, only to get a burp in the face by the Grinch that made him fall down, holding his face. The Grinch picked him up, and threw him into the sky. As Tiga landed, he landed on his feet, and threw a Hand Slash at Grinch, making contact, and caused the Grinch to hold his chest in pain. The Grinch then opened up his armpits, and let the nasty smelly gas out, surrounding Tiga.

Tiga's forehead then flashed blue, and Tiga changed into Speed Mode, with most of his body turned blue. Tiga the took to the air, and out of the nasty smelly gas. The Grinch saw Tiga coming too little, too late, as Tiga sky-kicked him in the face, sending him flying, and then falling flat on his ass. Tiga landed on his feet, as the Grinch got up. Tiga then fired a Tiga Freezer, freezing Grinch's body, turning him into a ice statue. Tiga then charged up, and fired the Ranbalt-Light-Bullet at the frozen Grinch, destroying his body, turning it into a million pieces. Tiga stood victorious, as it would appear.

Suddenly, the Grinch's frozen body started to reform, and then came whole. Not even Tiga could believe this. Then, the ice began to thaw, and the Grinch's body was frozen no more. The Grinch smiled, and opened up his armpits again, releasing the smelly gas again as it surrounded both himself and Tiga. Tiga was about to take to the air again, until the Grinch appeared from behind, and held Tiga down, forcing Tiga to deal with the smelly gas from hell, causing his Bionic Sensor to turn red.

Meanwhile, Casey and Falco found Tommy with the Diamond of Awakening. 

Casey=Tommy, this ends now.

Tommy=No it's not, Casey. Besides the Grinch is about to defeat Tiga, and there is nothing you or Falco can do about it.

Falco=Your wrong there.

Suddenly, Falco kicked Tommy in the 'jewels', and Tommy fell on his knees, drooping to his knees, and dropping the Diamond the Awakening. Casey then picked it up.

Casey=I hope this Diamond goes straight to the depths of heck. Curse you Diamond!!!! CURSE YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And with that, Casey slammed the Diamond on the ground, breaking it in half. 

Falco=I wonder how this will affect the Grinch now?

Meanwhile, in the smelly gas of hell, Tiga was struggling to get out of the grip of the Grinch and out of the smelly gas. Suddenly, Grinch started to lose his grip due to pain that developed in his body. Tiga took advantage of this, and kicked the Grinch in the nuts. The Grinch let go of Tiga, and held his 'jewels' as Tiga escaped the smelly gas of hell.

Tiga's forehead then flashed white, and returned to Omni mode, as some of the red returned to share this mode with the blue. The gas disappeared, and the Grinch was in a great deal of pain. Tiga charged his finisher move, and then fired his Zepellion Ray, as it made contact with the Grinch's body, and then he exploded. His body turned into a million pieces, and then turned into a small twister that returned to it's book: _How the Grinch stole Christmas_.

Tiga spotted Casey and Falco waving at him. Tiga nodded at them, then stared into the sky, and took off, disappearing into the horizon.

To make this story short, Big adopted Casey and Falco so that they could never be alone again, Tommy went to Juvenile Hall for 2 years, then to a Orphanage, the Grinch was returned to his world, Miami was safe again, and Big celebrated Christmas with Casey and Falco for the first time. 

The End

******************************************************************************************************

This is the end of our Thanksgiving & Christmas Episode. Also, I want to remind you all that this Season is coming closer to being finished, so enjoy it while you still can. Anyhow, I don't know when I'll get this on Fanfiction. Net before or after Thanksgiving, so if it's before Thanksgiving...........then it's my bad. If it's after Thanksgiving, then that's that. Anyhow, as usual, Good night, and God bless you and America. 


	19. Season Finale, Part 1 of 3: The Coming

Warning:

1)We have reached the end of Season 1, with a three part finale.

2)The Justice League aren't the only ones who are going to be involved in the season finale.

3) Big......pray to God.

And.....................

4)We have been able to fix the problems between Big and the Flash.

And now, on with the show...............................

The adventures of...........................

Big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 18= The coming of the Invaders (part 1 0f 3 Season finale)

Special guest stars=(*You have been waiting for this for a long time*) THE JUSTICE LEAGUE

Special guest villains= The Invaders, and King Bird

Miami, Florida

The Justice League(*a unusual way to start this Episode*)arrived in Miami, and attempted to look for Big. It didn't take long for Big to appear. A robbery was being attempted, and Big arrived in time to stop it. One of the robbers saw Big, and shouted " It's Big, shoot his ass" They opened fire, but Big wasn't actually there. He was, in fact, right behind them. Big tapped one of the robbers shoulders, and they turned around, with a look of fear in their faces. One of them whispered to Big "We're going to get our asses kicked right now, aren't we" Big nodded, and they tried to run. Big took out 3 bird-a-rangs, and threw it at the back of their heads. They instantly went out like a light. As the police came, Big left them a note, saying to put them away for a while.

As the afternoon approached, Big had noticed someone following him. No matter where he went, someone would follow. So he landed on a rooftop, and waited. Finally, his waiting paid off, as the follower went on the rooftop, obviously looking for him. Big waited for the right moment, then, when he was just where he wanted him.....Big came from nowhere, and smacked him to the floor. He must have tried to get up, but Big tackled him, and finally pinned him down. Now, he wanted answers "All right buddy, why the hell have you been following me all day" He suddenly felt his senses ringing, and there was another person on the rooftop. The first one managed to push Big off him, and Big stood on his feet, confused. Then things became more ridiculous, when two more arrived. Now it was completely f***ed up. The four surrounded Big, so he took his chances, and managed to knock out 2 of them with a double punch. There were still 2 more to go. Big managed to block some of the punches, but the other ran just as fast as Sonic. Big recalled his first meeting with Sonic, and waited until he was close, so he smacked him square in the face, sending him flying. The last one suddenly stretched his arms, and Big wasn't believing this. Now he was convinced that someone was rather trying to kill him, or watch what he could do. Big didn't keep his guard down this time, as he jumped into the air, and managed to kick him in the face, taking him down. Big made a sigh of relief, as he saw the four assailants. He went to the one he just knocked out, and just as he was about to take off his mask, someone threw something at his hand. But luckily, his senses rang in time for him to move his hand. He turned to where it was thrown , and saw Batman. He was more confused than before, and asked Batman "I have no idea what's going on. So, if you know something, start talking" Batman just told him "The only thing I'm going to tell you is: This has been just a test of what you can do" Big became angry, until someone told him something in his mind: _Do not be angry with Batman. WE are the ones to blame._ Big's senses told him it was from follower no.1. The guy changed to another shape, and introduced himself "I am J'ohn J'ones, from Mars" Big thought, at first, he was completely nuts. That was, until No.2 took off his mask, to show a teenager wearing on a red mask "Name's the Flash" This was getting to the point of: really stupid. Suddenly, he felt pain, from deep, DEEP, inside his mind. It was images of his mom and dad, and then he went out like a light bulb.

20 minutes later

Big woke up in a stage of fright, and he was suddenly calm. "So, your finally awake" Big knew that voice "Superman, I believe" Big tried to get up, but he had to do it carefully. As soon as he did, J'ohn arrived with some sort of small machine. He showed it to Superman, then went to Big, and told him "Apparently, there has been something in your consciousness, that seems to haunt you, and appears to be the reason why you fainted" Big couldn't believe this. But he still wanted answers "Okay, J'ohn right, I still want some answers" The Martian Man hunter told him " I am listening" and Big went on "Okay, question No.1) Why the hell did you follow me all day" 

(*By now, you might be confused with who is saying what, so I'm going to make it easier*)

M. M.= The Justice League wanted to know what you could do

__

The Justice League, Big thought in his mind, _I don't, no, CAN'T believe this s**t. What's going to happen next._

M. M.= You seem angrier

Big= I am. Question No.2) Why are you guys here in Miami

M. M.= We need your help

__

Now that's something new, Big thought.

Big= All right then, what do you need my help for this time.

J'ohn showed him satellite photos of an unknown ship headed for Earth. Big took a closer look at it, and immediately recognized it. After a while, Big got out of their ship, and had to think. So he sat down, and thought: _Why are the Invaders headed for Earth? It doesn't make any sense._ But then, he felt something evil enter his thoughts "Big, I know you can hear me" Big was a bit angry "_Who are you" _The thoughts told him "It's me Big. The one who killed your parents......KING BIRD" Big suddenly became pissed off completely, and told him "_Now I know you. You son of a bitch, why did you kill them" _King Bird's thoughts said "Why? I'll tell you why. It's because, like you, they were good. And we had to do what we must. Unfortunately, you were able to get off the planet BEFORE we could kill you. Now, that I brought the Invaders to Earth, I shall kill all the humans, and finally make sure you join you family.........IN HELL" Big couldn't take any more, and told him "_Damn you asshole, just because they were different, doesn't mean you had to kill them_._ When you come, I'm going to avenge my parents, and send your f**king ass straight to hell _" King Bird's thoughts laughed, and told him "Until then Big, I hope you enjoy the rest of your living days, until I come, and kill you" King Bird's thoughts then laughed, and left Big's mind. Big was so angry, but then a soft hand touched his hand, and asked him "Your angry, aren't you" Big could tell it was the Amazonian,and told her "Yes, for all the right reasons" Wonder Woman asked him another question "Then why don't you tell me what's wrong" Big did, and you could tell it was a bit shocking what she heard Big tell her.

Night time Watchtower

Wonder Woman told the rest of the Justice League how serious the matter was now "Apparently, someone from Big's past has come to Earth, for him and all the people" Everyone stood, but Batman stayed seated "Something isn't right" Green Lantern asked him "What would that be" Batman told everyone "Why would this person come after him now, instead off Big coming after him? And why would he bring an invading army, from another planet, here as well" Now those were some good questions, however, they didn't notice a certain feathered bird in the Watchtower. He had been listening to the conversation, and decided to drop in unexpectedly. But, he figured, he would listen a little more. Too bad J'ohn messed up the fun "Someone is here, hiding" They all had to be quiet, and J'ohn pointed up "Big has followed us inside, undetected" They looked up, and saw Big. _Damn, I hate it when that happens._ Big didn't want to start having problems, so he came down to explain. But they, apparently, didn't want an explanation from Big. This made him a bit confused "Hey, I'm trying to say sorry for coming in, and you all don't want me to even say anything" Green Lantern got up, and told him "If you've been hearing us, then listen to this: Their coming to kill you, and they're trying to get you to believe it "Big had a face of anger, and told him "I'm not intimidated by anyone, and no-one is going to scare me into believing something not true" All of a sudden, Big's senses went off the limit, as he felt the ship had arrived. He looked out the window, as well as everyone else, and saw the Invaders ship. But one of them was different from the rest. _King Bird,_ Big thought, _He's here at last._

To Be Continued

End of Episode 18

******************************************************************************************************

King Bird is someone you don't want to mess with. Big will be ready, because his life, as well as the humans, will be on the line. Plus, someone else will join the fray. Be here next time to find out who. 


	20. Encounter with the past: Big vs King Bir...

Warning:

1. Big vs. King Bird, the battle I've been waiting to write for a long time.

2. As I said last time, someone will join the fray.

3. Slimy and Slug are ready to rumble.

And.....................

4. It won't be pretty.

And now, on with the show..........................................

The adventures of........................

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 19= King Bird's arrival (Part 2 of 3 Season Finale)

Special Guest Stars= The Justice League, Knuckles the Echidna(*you'll find out later*), and Sonic the Hedgehog

Special Guest Villains= The Invaders and King Bird

Miami, Florida

Morning

The Invaders landed 3 hours ago, and begun to attack the city. Big decided to stay in Miami and fight. A few feet away, King Bird got out of his ship, and eyed the hero of Miami. Slimy and Slug also arrived to help their friend. The Justice League, however, went to Metropolis to protect it first and foremost. As the heroes started to win the battle, Big was hit with a energy blast. Big fell, but quickly started to get up. As he did, he saw the face of his past evil "King Bird" King Bird saw Big and instantly recognized him "Big the Bird. At last we meet. I'm glad to finally meet you face to face. Oh, and those must be your........." He didn't finish, as Slimy dropkicked him from behind. King Bird got up, and sliced through Slimy's skin, causing him to fall. Big looked in anger, and told him "King Bird, if you want a fight.........you got one" King Bird smiled, and said "I've been waiting for this for a long time. Big, today you DIE" King Bird ran up to Big, staff in hand, only getting many shots to the mid-section. King Bird eventually got to block a few shots, and smacked Big in the ribs, causing much pain(*Apparently, Big hasn't fully recovered due to the orb blast he got in Episode 10*), and he needed to knee down for a second. King Bird smiled, until Big smacked him in the chest so hard, he went flying to another part of Miami. Big wasn't happy about what he did, because that direction led to the airport. And many people would be there to evacuate from the city. Big quickly jumped into the air, and saw the B-Plane. He got in, and directed it to the airport.

Miami International Airport

King Bird was preventing anyone from leaving, and pointed his hand to the building, meaning to kill them all. Suddenly, he was hit with a few missiles. The B-Plane soared to the spot, then was instantly hit by his energy blast. It also screwed up the B-Plane, making sure it wasn't coming back. Big set it to auto-call and auto-repair, then ejected. Luckily, the B-Plane was able to obey and leave the area. Big had to go super to take on King Bird now.

__

Chaos is power,

Power is embraced by the heart

Let me use the power

Harness the power,

To unlock the power

The Power of CHAOS

Big turned to Super Big, and eyed King Bird. King Bird was the least surprised. Super Big took out the Power Slasher, and King Bird's weapon turned to a sort of Axe at the top with a sharp spike on top and bottom. Super Big looked at King Bird, as did King Bird, and both ran at each other. King Bird, at the last second, jumped into the air, and kicked Super Big in the face. He continued to attack Super Big relentlessly, until Super Big was able to connect with his weapon and slashed him in the face. Super Big took out the Super Power Cannon, aimed it at King Bird, and as he turned around, Super Big fired. It caused an explosion, and for a minute, Super Big sighed relief. Then, he looked in horror as King Bird had survived without a scratch. Super Big then made the cross called the "Sign of Hope" and let it go. King Bird smacked it to a side, and Super Big decided to go Ultra.

__

When Chaos cannot do it alone

I must be stronger

I must be faster

I must go from Super

............to ULTRA

Ultra Big decided he wanted to finish this fight now, before it got innocents hurt. He took out the cannon, and launched the Fire/Electrical blaster, and it hit King Bird full power. But he was still standing. Ultra Big was running out of options, and took out the battle ball. King Bird was having fun, but in his mind, the fun was over. Ultra Big shouted "Final Strike" and kicked the ball in mid-air. King Bird caught it, and threw it back at Ultra Big, causing him to fall, and Ultra Big had one last option left.

Actually, he had two options left. He quickly got up, and shouted "Ultra Slasher", but King Bird caught it, and told him "Big, your pathetic" He used his weapon and caused Ultra Big to fall again. But due to the battle returned to normal Big. King Bird threw him aside, and saw the humans in the building running away. King Bird finally got it. Big was distracting him so the humans could get away. King Bird turned to Big, who got up again. He told Big "So, this is what you have chosen. Your a human lover. You dedicated your miserable life to these stupid humans so they could live. You are completely PATHETIC" He then felt pain in the back, and Big saw a familiar friend and one unfamiliar person. Big could instantly tell who it was "Sonic, what are you doing on Earth" Sonic told him "It's a long story" Big saw the weird person, and asked him "Who are you" He told him "My name is Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald on the Floating Island, or Angel Island as it is also called, on Mobius" Knuckles saw King Bird get up, and he was extremely mad "I'm getting sick of this game Big. It's time to die" Knuckles told him "Me and Sonic have been seeing your fight with this guy, and I think your going to need some help" Big smiled, saying "Thanks, I could use it" Knuckles then felt an unusual energy in Big, and he instantly knew what it was "So you have the power of the Omni Crystals" Big went to King Bird, and told him

"King Bird, I still have one more trick for you" King Bird smiled, and asked "Okay, what" Big concentrated on the incantation, and he said:

__

Chaos Emeralds...................

Super Emeralds....................

Apart, you are strong and fast................

But together, you are stronger and faster...............

Now, combine together...............

To become...............The Ultimate Power.

Big instantly turned red and green, with the symbol of the Omni crystal(*red and green*),and stared at King Bird "It looks like you have a problem King Bird" King Bird saw Big, and Big said "Now you have to deal with..........Omni Big" King Big wasn't amused, and threw his staff at Omni Big. He caught it, and broke it in half. Then Sonic whispered something into his ear, and he went airborne, with Sonic in tow. King Bird also went airborne, as did Knuckles. Omni Big smacked King Bird relentlessly, but King Bird fired a beam at Big's eyes, and King Bird fired more, until Knuckles stopped him, and held him back. "Omni Big, Sonic,...........NOW" Omni Big threw Sonic at King Bird, and as Sonic rolled up into a ball, Omni Big shouted "Sonic Ball Strike" It hit him hard enough for him to fall to the ground. Omni Big caught Sonic, and he, Sonic, and Knuckles landed. King Bird got up, and Omni Big right hand went on fire. King Bird looked in horror and shouted "The Red Fire, it can't be" Omni Big saw it, and had a good idea what to do with it. Omni Big pointed it toward King Bird, and shouted "This ones for you Mom and Dad..........RED FIRE" He threw it at King Bird, and he was completely hurt. He told Omni Big "You may have won this battle Big, but my son will avenge me" He finally fell, and was destroyed. Slimy and Slug made it to see the fireworks, and told Big "Well Big, you did it. You kicked his ass" Omni Big turned back to normal Big, and he said "I sure as hell did"

Next day

By now, the Invaders left Earth due to the fact that King Bird was destroyed. Big finally had a sigh of relief. The Justice League then arrived, and the Flash asked Big "I wonder why their leaving" Big told them "Without their leader, there is no reason to even invade" Big, all of a sudden, felt a weird feeling, that he still had something that he needed to do. But what was it?

To Be Concluded

End of Episode 19

******************************************************************************************************


	21. The Final Episode for Season 1!

Warning:

1. This is it, the final Episode.

2. No one guest stars.

3. Big will go to his birth home to face the awful past.

And...............................

4. Big the Bird will be back soon.

So finally, enjoy the show..................................

The adventures of

big the bird

**********************************************************************************************

Episode 20= Big's stand at Bird City (Conclusion Season Finale)

Space

Big had the earning to go to the one planet he never wanted to return to. As soon as he got there, he saw Bird City. He landed the Super Bird outside of the town, and went from there on foot.

Bird City

As soon as Big got there, everyone was celebrating the defeat of King Bird. Now that they were free, they had to choose a new leader. Big had no intentions of staying. He quickly asked someone "Excuse me, Do you know where the cemetery is" He told him "To the right, and just go straight down from there. By the way, why do you want to know" Big told him "To see a past I've had to live through this whole time" Big left, and was on his way there.

Cemetery

Once Big got there, he saw the tombstones of his Mom and Dad. Big kneeled down, and took out some roses. he placed them down on their burial grounds, and told the tombstones "Mom, Dad, I know you can hear me, so please listen. I did it, I avenged your souls by killing King Bird, like he did to you. I don't know if your proud of me or not, but I know I did the right thing. I may never come back here again, so I just wanted to say what I just told you right now. Goodbye Mom and Dad, may your souls finally rest in peace" However, someone heard what Big said, and quickly ran to the town. 

Bird City(*again*)

As Big headed for the outskirts of town, everyone intercepted him. Big told them "Get out of my way" They didn't budge, and Big knew he was going to have to fight eventually to leave. He quickly took out his sword and axe, and warned them "Now I'm going to say it again: Rather you get out of the way, or their will be hell to pay" One of them step up to him, and told him "You killed King Bird, and set us free. For that, you are now our king" Big told him "NO, I'm NOT going to be you king, and I NOT going to stay here anymore. I only came to take care of some old business. Now that I took care of it, I'm leaving, and I may not come back" They let Big through, and Big looked at the city one more time, as he got on the Super Bird, and left for his true home...........Earth.

Miami, Florida

M A A. Base 

As soon as Big returned, there was a standing ovation from the base. Slimy and Slug saw Big, and Big told them "You guys are lucky I decided to stay on Earth. Otherwise, I would have left Miami high and dry" Carlos came up to Big, and told Big " Big, today, you did something for not just Earth, but for yourself and your parents as well. I'm proud of you, and so is the whole city" Big just had to sit down, and think about the whole experience.

Big's House

Night time

Big just sat on his couch, and thought to himself: _If there is no more King Bird, why is there still a Big the Bird. Because these people accepted me for who I am, not for what I look like. I don't know if anyone can ever take that away from me, and I bet that won't happen for a long time._

A different Galaxy

A dark figure sat on a throne, sounding angry by the news of his father's death. He told himself "This Big the Bird has killed my father. He must be a challenge" Then he told the guys at the control room "Men change course. We are going to...................Earth. To go in search of..................BIG THE BIRD"

Big's House(*again*)

Big woke up, with his whole body sweating. He saw a vision in his dream about King Bird's son on Earth. How he would kill people and destroy cities. Big was going to make sure he would get a royal ass kicking. But, something in his gut told him, he would come in one year. Big would be ready by then. He looked into the stars, and told himself "I guess there's going to be a whole new challenge and adventure soon" Big then laid down, and quickly went back to sleep.

End of Episode 20

And the end of Season 1

**********************************************************************************************

It's been a honor doing this show. Right now, I'm going to take a bit of time to work on the second season, and I promise I'll be back. And so will.............................BIG... THE... BIRD. Goodnight, and god bless you, and America. And, just for you guys, I'm going to show you the sneak peak for Big the Bird meets Yu-Gi-Oh!: 

__

Domino City, Japan........

Big has finally gotten a well deserve vacation. But this vacation won't be wasted on training for the new threat.............

Yami=I summon the Dark Magician...........

Now on Fanfiction.net, Big is about to enter a brand new world. The world................ of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Big=Prepare to face the most powerful monster in all of 'Duel Monsters'. 

Big the Bird meets Yu-Gi-Oh!

Let the duels begin. 


End file.
